A Gardener of Souls
by Vaultec
Summary: Through bad luck and heroic foolishness, Finnian becomes a reaper, becoming an intern to none other then Grell Sutcliffe, he is forced to play the keyrole in the mad reapers amorous plans regarding a certain butler. But will they develop new feelings during their long time together despite vastly different outlooks? The story mixes humor and angst with an underlying romance theme
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: I am terrible when it comes to grammar structure, if (when) you find errors you are more then welcome to inform me but please tell me what the correct structure is and i will do my best to get to it! oh and yes GrellxFinnian, i regret nothing.**

The streets of London where sparsely occupied this late evening, a couple of carriages stood parked outside public administration buildings, its intended passager, hurried through great oak doors, down broad stone stairs. Most shops had already closed making the office-workers the few who had yet to come home to a warm meal and a loving spouse.

It was late January and grey snow slush, earlier scattered across the cobblestone where now being covered in a fine white powder as the night drew closer. On the side of the main road figures could be seen sitting, some huddled together while others silently still. The cold and wind reaped many victims this time a year among-st the destitute and downtrodden, covering its victims in soft layer of crystals as a final signature of there deed.

Not coincidentally, it made this a season for the reapers, high season in all its frosted glory.  
On one particular roof-top an especially disgruntled reaper stood, watching the small crystals of frozen water descend between the narrowly placed houses. The reaper was a young man with brown hair, matted in a fashion unseen at the time in english fashion-circles, the locks had only been partly matted, and on several places appeared to be breaking up and loosening. For all purposes it looked like a hairstyle demanding a lot of effort, effort that the moody reaper had given up on, now leaving his chaotic mass of hair doing as it saw fit.

The reaper had a young face, featuring a poor amount of facial hair, dotted over the lower half of the cheeks and down the slope of his throat. His jaws where broad and well-defined yet most of his bony had a slender albeit unkept shape. For an outlooker he would look as a young man struggling to 'fill his shoes' so to speak.  
A reason for bad mood might very well have been his poor choice of attire for the wintery evening, he wore a short, dark-green summer coat, missing several buttons, save two in a green-yellow hue. The collar was unevenly folded revealing a thin yellow fodder, lining the inside.

What irked him the most was that he should not even be here! any fellow reaper would be able to tell, the young man with the unkept hair thought to himself as muttered: I have not even received my glasses yet..

The boy-man had at first been thrilled that he where allowed to take part in a ''distinguishing work'' out in the real world, outside of reaper-academy, his student counsellor telling him how this was his chance to make himself seen by the big shoots. It had been nothing of the short, appearantly the reaper-squad always ended up short-handed this time a year with all the homeless drifters and poorfolks falling to pneumonia.

And so they sent out the academy students do wade through stone, to watch cinematic records without being snowblinded while they where probably off watching royalties take bayonet to their backs!  
-It is so unfair- the almost-reaper stated to the cold air. This century, had revolution, uprisings, people wanting to elect their rulers and what not. It was the perfect chance to do some historical reapings yet here he was, trying find some kid. Some damm kid who where going to sleepwalk out of her house and freeze to death.. in fourty five minutes! it was the only one he had today, like really, fourty-five freaking minutes he had to suffer for that nightmare to kick in, leading to the trumbled sleepers demise.  
The poor almost-reaper flipped up his small death-book as he waited.

There was however another young man out and about this evening, amongst the narrow streets, a young boy ran . He had strawberry lond hair, big blue eyes and a straw-hat strapped to his back and his hands full of what looked like a large sack of seeds.

Finnian had not planned to stave off his visit to town so long. It was the birds really, the thought of all the poor birds outside phantomhive mansion, picking at the hard ice hungrily with their small frail beaks had almost brought the blond boy to tears. He had rushed straight to the city, leaving behind broken trees and displaced rock in his wake to get as much bird-seed as he possible could hold, and then he had gotten some more.

Finnian did not mind the cold so much, the joy of being outdoors generally overshadowed any of the downsides. - All my friends, i can not wait to see your faces when i show you what i brought! oh they will be so happy!- The blond boy beamed out into the empty and the heart warming thought.  
As he traveled along the now closed shops he began to think about his human friends, wondering if they perhaps where left wanting for something- I could buy Bard those Indian cigarette, bleaugh..they smelled awful though- after giving it closer thought he decided that all tobacco no matter the brand smelled awful and that it Bard probably would not notice any difference.

returned to the last moments in the seed-store, the part where he spent the greater part of his pay, the reminiscence made him gulp as he smiled awkwardly for himself - Maybe withhold any gift-buying..until it is more proper''

Finnian walked for the longest of time whistling a tune he had heard one of the street muscians play earlier that day, carrying the huge sacks of bird-seed like they where nothing. It was just as he passed an especially shadowed alley he suddenly heard the sound of a girl crying! the blond boy not one to shy away from helping others suddenly halted, dropping the bags he where carrying with a heavy thud, as he quickly ran towards the source of the cry.

Among the dark buildings, just in the middle of frozen house-hold waste she stood. The girl could not be older then six, with dark hair, kept short for convenience. Her lips where pale, as where her breathing. She was dressed in nothing but a small nightgown. Finnians eyes where set on the poor thing, so worried was he that he did not notice the shadow standing close to her, not until it began to speak. The voice spoke in a laid back, and slightly whiny manner.  
\- ''Jessica mcollin five year, daughter of poor working-class family will meet her end in the winter night at 21.36, after meeting a stranger'' The reaper had been reading from his small death-book as he muttered -meeting a stranger, that would be me then- His gaze upon the trembling little girl was filled to the brink with judge - Could not go out and die a little earlier? or perhaps not another season,..august maybe? no no,..of course not- The almost reaper picked up something that looked like a pair of green pruning shears.

As Finnian saw the shadow bring forth a weapon that in the shadows looked vaguely like a gardening tool he ran down the alley, placing himself heroically between the girl and the madman set to kill an innocent child.  
-Stop! stop! you are not hurting anyone!- Finnian glared at the boy, now closer he noticed that the man was not much then perhaps five, six year older then himself.

The almost reaper stood frozen, dumbfounded, not knowing what to believe, still holding his gardening shears in a loose grip. After a twenty seconds just staring at the blond boy he man answered in a way benefiting his stature as a supernatural being - What, the, fuck- The reaper spoke in a foreign albeit clearly European accent, staring at the girls savior.  
\- Is this fuck with Joel-day or what? no really, did the student counselor set you up to this?-

Finnian did not understand what the stranger was hinting at, however madmen rarely spoke sense the blond boy reasoned, raising his fist towards the stranger.- I am not letting you bent ONE hair on this girls head! you hear me! well?!-  
The almost reaper Joel looked beyond the weird boy with a look that said my-winning-lottery-ticket-just-got-feet-and-is-making-the-run-for-it, he quickly took two steps forward. - No no dont fall over yet brat, i need to see your records first, no matter how small!-  
It was then Finnian noticed how the young girl was becoming unsteady on her feet, with her breath growing shallower. Without giving it further thought he removed his coat- graciously gifted by mr Sebastian to all the workers- and proceeded to wrap it around the small girl. Finnian had almost forgotten all about the stranger as he embraced her - Come now! dont fall alseep, you are going to be alright! see i got you all warm!'' Finnian's voice became strained with worry.  
\- There, c'mon dont die now, i-i have you-  
The blond boy thought back the tears, he would not cry now! he had to focus all his effort, rubbing his coat across the frozen petite body.

The almost reaper did not know what to say, this was his first out-doors mission and he had no idea how to deal with this situation, but as he glanced at his pocket watch, the time for the girls death had to be dealt with now or he would fail his first mission!  
\- Hey! hey! give up, she is dead, like really dead, let me deal with i-

From the small bunch of coat with a tuft of hair a sudden shift came, in response to Finnian's warming rubbs, a small groan was heard from it. Finnian's eyes shined from unshed tears as she dared a hopeful smile - There! there just like that, you are doing great!-

The onlooker was not of the same mind - Oh no, no, no dont even think about it brat! c'mon dont wake up! dont you have a nice grandma you want to see or something!- Joel, the almost reaper's voice now tinged with stress, gods he hated stress, it always came for him, with his weak nerves, that was why he had been out in such a good time, tormenting himself out in the cold, he now yelled out at the stranger, furiously  
-Hey! hey you asshole, what is the matter with you! i do not go around messing with your life!- He now raised his pruning shears above his head And Finnian suddenly afforded himself time to put down the wiggling coat turning to the stranger.  
\- I reaaaally do not want to hurt you, but i will do it if i must!- Finnian's blue orb glared unto the stranger as he raised his fists ones more.

The almost reaper suddenly gave out a shrill laugh, it was short but held all the pieces of 'nervous break-down' mixed with anger.  
\- You stupid little shit, do you even know what i am? i am an alm- err i am a reaper, i could break your pretty girl-face without breaking a sweat, and you know what,i feel FUCKING inclined to do so! do you have ANY IDEA HOW FUCKING BUSY I AM?!- Joel shook before before yelling ones more -Out of the way!- as he rushed forward with his pruning shears opened, ready to snap it down over the small figure in the coat!

Finnian reacting faster then Joel had assumed any human would as he took grip over the tool stopping the almost reaper in his tracks.  
\- I told you to stop- His angry eyes flashed hurt and worry for the little one behind him, utilizing his superhuman strength he thought at first to break the tool but found it made of something harder then normal steel, he was however holding the reaper in place, to the bewilderment of his assailer.

\- You,..you stopped me? impossible i am a rea-  
Joel could not finish the sentence before the blond boy holding the shears suddenly swung it and its owner with a fraction of his strength into the wall, making bricks fall down. As snow and brick dust mixed Finnian sent a cocky albeit angry smile towards the center of the small dust-cloud -Well then you are a pretty puny reaper, seen from my way-

As the dust cleared the green-clad almost reapers gave Finnean a wide-eyed look, there was no way a human could have done this to him!  
\- You,..how?-  
Finnian's angry glare became slightly softer as he responded -This is what a servant of the Phantomhive mansion is expected to do!-

The almost reaper moaned, why did this have to be happening to him right now, his ass would be on Will's table before he saw the end of this, still laying among the broken bricks he brought forth his pocket-watch, it had stopped moving, one minute after the ESTABLISHED deadline for death.  
Joel leaned forward, placing his hands over his head, wagging forward as if suffering from a heavy dose of negative over thinking.

Finnian's kindhearted nature was beginning to work against him as he got closer, his angry blue orbs turning more worried.  
-Hey i hope you where not seriously hu- Finnian suddenly experienced the worst pain he had ever felt, it was as if his chest had exploded, he tried to scream but the lungs would not relinquish its air, just his blue eyes staring towards the broken brick wall. The world had slowed down as Finnian slowly looked down to see the tip of the pruning shears sticking out of his chest.  
Darkness began to envelop his eye-sight as he felt the presence behind him, the almost reaper stood transfixed , frozen in time with his tool of reaping deeply lodged into the back of Finnian.

Light suddenly began to appear from the entry wound of the reaping-tool as the cinematic record began to unfold, but as stressed out reaper looked up, just to see what kind of life spawned this major pain in his ass he records froze, ceasing their movement.

The almost reaper did not know what to think as the frozen record refused to unfold, this was not how it was suppose to look dammit! worried about what this meant, Joel swiftly pulled out his pair of shears, as he watched the limp body fall to the ground.

The night had grown rapidly colder as the dusty almost reaper looked at the mess he had done, hearing a gasp, he glanced to where the small girl now stood, wrapped in a far to big winter-coat watching her dead savior, her eyes filled to the brink with fear and sadness.

The almost reaper rubbed his forehead as he mumbled - just get out -  
But the young girl was not moving an inch, and untop of that he had an unathorized kill, and a failed deadline, this could not possible become any worse!

Suddenly an all to familiar voice announced itself. - Joel. , you are guilty of missing deadline for target death, un-athorized reaping and attempt to watch said cinematic record-

The young man with the poorly matted hair did not need to see the person behind his back, nor hear the sound of glasses being pushed up the nose-bridge to realise things had become a lot worse.  
-Well shit-

The first thing Finnian noticed was the wooden ceiling fan making a quite buzzing sound. As he slowly opened his eyes the image of a reception and a waiting room all decorated in polished wood with a few stuffed chairs and to what Finnian thought a rather tasteless yellow sofa with large brown spots. The windows in the reception had their windows sun-blinds pulled all the way down but bright light filtered between them, in front of him stod a small table holding a small plate with candy and a sign saying '' Please help yourself while waiting'' Finnian noticed however several small yellow paper squares attached to the friendly message promising death and dismemberment to someone called ''Sutcliffe'' if this person would attempt to make away with the offered sweets.

Finnian still had some troubles reading long sentences and after recognising the various death-threats he decided that he did not feel like testing fate.  
Turning his head to the reception he noticed a woman standing behind the disk, she had a serious-looking, adorning her face with a pair of horn-shaped glasses, behind them a pair of green eyes with a center of dark green surrounding the pupil with a second layer of light green making up the rest of the iris. She seemed to be busy flipping through several pages and Finnean thought that perhaps he should get up and look around, Oh thats right he was sitting in a chair, he was in fact sitting up. instinctively he moved his hand towards his chest only to find it in spotless condition. Finnean made a small -hmm- as he just made the motion to move out of the chair.

\- Finnian S-012- the women said, holding a strange mechanical rod of some sort. Her voice where somehow amplified and Finnian suddenly jumped up at the mention of his name AND his number. He moved a worried hand to his back only to find his trusty straw hat in place.  
He briefly wondered if he had been kidnapped, if the scientists had found him again, NO that could not be it, he would not let him take him this time, just as he had found a home and real friends! the blond boy got up with a determined look as his senses where suddenly overwhelmed with the same crackling voice now amplified - FINNIAN S-012!- Finnian jumped of looking towards the women behind the disk with the same look as a scared deer.

The women who appeared to be in her sixties coughed gently, pressing some sort of button on the strange metal rod as she said in a normal voice - Finnean s-012 your William is ready to see you now, it is the door down the hall to the right, with the gold text.- she said the words slowly and with an overly friendly tone as if she where instructing a child.

Finnian was not at all sure what this was all about, but the earlier thoughts about it being another ploy from the Scientists quickly faded, the scientists never offered candy, i would probably have been strapped to a bed already, he reasoned as he slowly nodded towards the reception lady and made his way down the hall. The place reminded him a little bit about being at the dentist, having been taken there by force by Sebastian once. Finnean did not particularly like that memory, apparently it was free dental-care in the phantomhive employers contract.

Though when he had been in a bad need of having a sweet-tooth removed he had refused and well, the young master did not appreciate having a gardener with superhuman strength and severe tooth-ache so after a short struggle Sebastian had knocked him out and as he awoke his tooth had been removed and he had received a small lollipop in his pocket.

The blonde turned his gaze to the walls of the narrow corridor he was walking, and the imagery where certainly not encouraging, several paintings of skeletons wearing black robes with scythes mixed with small black and white photographs of people he did not know accompanied by small name-signs.

Finnian swallowed, as he reached the end of the corridor and as he turned to the right a large mahogany door appeared before him, with a door-knob in the shape of a skull - Okay- Finny was rather sure now that this was a place for weirdos.  
He was just about to turn around and walk back the way he came as the door opened by itself.  
\- There you are, Come in Finnian-  
The blonde was taken a back by the calm but strict voice, it was the voice of a doctor, or someone who through their very voice and stature gave of an aura of knowing what was best for you.

Finnian turned back again, his curiosity winning over his instinct to flee, he slowly made his way into the office. The room was sparely furnished, with two armchairs in an emerald hue, a large desk covered in neatly piled stacks of paper and the walls holding several diplomas. The desk also held a small family picture and what looked like a fruit-basket, the kind you where gave out en masse.

Behind the desk sat an older male, possible in his thirties, he was combed, had short black hair, a pair of rectangle-shaped glasses and what looked like a pruner resting against the wall behind him. The man had an emotionless, business-like appearance and for the confused little blonde it was not exactly re-assuring.  
\- Come now Finnian, sit- the older male gestured towards the opposing armchair, his voice carried no emotion whatsoever.

Finnian hesitated looking up at the man and then at the chair as if trying to figure out whether it would eat him if trusted its comfy exterior. At last he decided to try his luck as he sat down in the green armchair.

Finnian still felt very unsure about everything, part of him panting to scream out ''WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!'' but he decided against it, thinking it to be rude, instead the scared boy moved up his knees into the armchair, hugging them tightly at he looked at the man in front of him.

The older male raised an eyebrow, not commenting on boys choice of seating, inside he coughed gently before starting what sounded like something he had re-hearsed before.  
Divison that we are terribly sorry for having accidently reaped- William nodded towards the fruitbasket.  
\- This pleasant fruitbasket is a small way from us here on the management to say that we are sorry for having had you killed, and i assure you that it will not happen again!-

Finnian just stared at the man as if he had gone mad, as the blonde boy visible paled he whispered. - I am dead?-

William bore the face of boss having to excuse on behalf of his employees.  
-Yes, and for that we are very sorry, you where not be reaped and luckily i personally managed to stop the viewing of your cinematic records-

Finnian did not know what to say, all these words he did not understand and what about him being dead, where the hell was he?!

William took his silence as a cue for him to continue.  
\- Your current condition is of course my fault, during high season we often have to resort to bring in unlicensed death-gods to deal with the high number of accidental deaths and then this happens.-  
The older male let out a sigh as he gave Finnian an apologetic look.  
-Academist Mathias is known for having a low tolerance for stress and little to no competence in dealing with reapings not being 'textbook' so to speak- William made exclamation marks in the air looking at Finnian.

Finnian suddenly felt more hopeless then he had done in years, it was almost as if he where detained by those horrible men again! his big blue eyes began to tear as he whispered '' I-i see''

William nodded, looking at the boy so close to nears he tapped his chin uncharacteristically from his side as he said. - You really gave him a thrashing, a death-god no less, albeit an unlicensed one-

Finnian was not susceptible to compliments as his mind wandered to that of his friends of Bard, of Mey-rin, of his young master and even Mr Sebastian who while scary had done a lot of nice things for him. Only because of his extremely good nature he felt the need to respond with a teary eyed, choked - t-thankes-

William waved his hand in a 'dont think about it' way towards the blonde. - So, while this is all water under the bridge now- William nodded towards the fruit basket and then looked at the quietly sobbing boy - All that remains is how we should proceed, do you want me to get you an appointment for someone to judge your record or would you consider saving us the paperwork? in such case we could have your ascension to the next plane done with right away.-

Finnian now looked up at William, his cheeks had turned red and swollen from his silent sobbing, he slowly parted his pale lips as he asked -n-next plane?-

William nodded - Yes you know whenever it will be heaven or hell, and let me say before you worry, the parts of your record we have had access to makes you a very likely candidate for heaven, so you can breath out if that was troubling you-  
When the boy did not appear any calmer William added - I am sure you have some parent or dog or something up there you would be glad to see again-

Finnian stopped the sobbing for a moment, thinking about it, all of his friends he just et ever since busting out from the institute holding him, his parents well he could not remember any of them.  
-I never knew my parents, and all my friends are alive, b-but i used to have a bird-friend, h-he might be there?-

William frowned slightly, he was non an unemotional person, he simply choose to not involve emotions when he worked, but this, hm this young man with his big crying orbs and soft, tear-swollen features, it made the reaper wonder.  
-Ah, i see, no a bird would certainly not be much companionship but maybe..-

The crying blonde latched on to that maybe - Maybe what?- he blinked his cerulean orbs at the older male, not much hope residing their but perhaps a dying flicker of curiosity.-

William shifted in his arm-chair before he opened his mouth again. - We could i suppose have you sent back to earth, but that will be even more paperwork.-

Finnian could not contain himself now, his emotions varying from sadness, to happiness, to surprise, to anger! ''WHAAAT?! can i be sent back right away? to my friends, my birds, and my young master! and mey-rin and-

William raised his palm in the air - Ok hold it now, i said it would be more paperwork, and i did not just mean forms being filled and filed, no we can have you back but not as you where.-

He had lost Finnian already whose hope hang on a small thread -n-not but you said?-

William sighed and nodded - We can sent you back, but we are not angels, we are death-gods and you are not nearly important enough for the angels to approve of a miraculous resurrection form, your body is stabbed, your organs punctured by Matthias reaper-schyte, your human husk is sadly beyond use.-

Finnians eyes began to tear up again as this cruel death-god toyed with his hope -b-but then it is hopeless-

William sighed, this season was bad enough without these things happening, and he had a lot of incompetence to punish as it where.  
-You can return, but only if we transform your soul into an higher existence-

-STOP IT- Finnian looked up, hurt, sad, angry but mostly hurt. - Why must everyone always use these words and say these complicated things to be, you know i do not understand!- Finnian clenched his fist as angry tears trailed his soft features.

-I am not smart ok! i do not know these things, i am a gardener and a bad one too! why are you doing this to me i do not get it, is it some sick joke or-

William interrupted him with a clear voice, reminding very much of a teacher.  
\- Finnian, if you become like us, you can see your friends again-

The blonde was just about to hold a presentation of all the injustices he has had to endure during his relatively short life when William's word goes through his head, he stops in his tracks.  
\- L-like you? w-what do you mean?-

William was really not good with kids, he did not hate them per se, but his job did not make him accustomed to the illiterate or the intellectually stunted...well that was a lie considering the ones he worked with.  
-If you enlist in the Dispatch Management division, er.. if you want to go back, we can have you transformed into a death-god, you will look the same, save your eye-colour and you will be able to see and live with your friends but you will have to find time to work for the division-

William did not wish to add it but felt that he probably should - and that takes priority over your gardening duties.-

Finnian did still not understand fully but by now he had to cling on to whatever good new he could get, and possible worry about the rest later.  
-S-so i w-will become death-god? how does that work?- his voice slowly growing steadier.

William gave a relieved sigh as he brought forth the correct document and a pen for Finnian to sign. -Oh we will get to that, while you would normally go through the academy i feel somewhat responsible for your wish to join so you will be given to the highest ranking Death-god we have available to serve under until you are fully examed.-

Finnian tilted his head as he listened to William while trying to read the document, it was difficult as it was writting in cursive and he only grasped simple meanings as of yet. -Does that mean i-i cant go home until i am fully examed?-

-No you may visit or stay on earth wherever you choose as long as it is with your superior, in clearer language you have to uphold yourself to wherever he or she goes, it is to have someone experienced closely the first time after receiving your reaper-powers, you understand-

Finnian listened as he slowly dried of his tears, it was better then being dead that was for sure, he then pointed towards the document.  
-I..-  
William looked at him not understanding - is something unclear?-

Finnian did not want to spell it out, he shifted uncomfortably, still holding his knees to his face - i- i can not read so well-

William looked at him for a long time before nodding - how is your writing?-

\- I can write my name-

-Alright-

William poured himself a glass of water from a beaker standing on his desk.  
-Ok the document is for human-reaper conversion, most are born death-gods not necessarily all but most, this document relinquishes your claim on eternal peace, heaven, hell , places humans go as your soul is forever more converted to that of a death-god, seems reasonable?-

This was all huge decisions but as of now he had only one thought in his head, to get back to the mansion, and to feed his bird-friends,..in that order.  
-I..alright-  
The blonde quickly wrote his name on the line, as William glanced over the desk he frowned inwards, that child had a terrible handwriting.

William slowy took the document, looking into it, he nodded - Everything is in order, welcome aboard, now i will just have to see what Reaper could be spared for such a..-  
The older male looked down his list, nearly all of them had been assigned cadets from the academy already, the only one open was Mathias counselor, now that the almost reaper had been sent back to academy grounds. William nodded, moving his finger from Matthias photography to that of his superior and...

\- Oh God no.- as he saw the name his forehead wrinkled several times over.  
His eyes double-checked it, no make that five times checked before he gave up, his sympathetic side had wished to find a 'proper' reaper for this most unfortunate young man, this was not happening.

Finally William reached for his glass of water, downing it in one go. - On the opposite side of this corridor, can you please sit there and wait, i am going to speak with your assigned reaper, making..him aware of the situation.-

Finnian got up from his armchair, he nodded quietly, not knowing quite what to believe, he turned to walk out of the door before he heard Williams voice ones more.

-Oh and Finnian, do not forget your fruit basket- he looked at him dead-serious and the blonde who really did not want to start anything yet, to much had already happened, nodded as he reached out and took the fruit basket with him, as he closed the door William said to himself.  
-Hm..Nice kid.-

The waiting room looked more like a roomy closet, white two armchairs and an arm less one put together to create a makeshift sofa, a decrepit coffee-table had been cramped in as well with an ugly floor-lamp in the corner, its cone yellow with black skulls dotted across.

Finnian called on every strength left in him to not think, not think about what he had heard, what was to come and had happened. Looking at his calloused hands he could not understand how all of this could not be real, how he was infact being scraped of the ground on some forsaken backalley in London!  
Feeling the surge of sadness returning he leaned forward in the sofá, hulking silently, William had told him he could return, but that he would not be the same, what did that even mean?  
-I wonder if the birds will recognize me. or the petunias, can flowers detect friend from foe even? Finnian wondered, maybe they would view this new him as something wrong and vile and maybe..maybe they would even refuse to bloom! just because he was near, that was a horrible thought! The blonde was not far from letting his hulking escalate into a full blown end of the world cry when he suddenly heard the sound of someone coming down the corridor before entering William's office.

The blonde wondered who it was, he had been told to wait in here for William to have a world with the reaper that would help him but he had not been told how long he would be waiting, here in a furnished closet, packed like a sardin he felt! Looking around he noticed something rather odd, it was a rather large stuffed animal thrown into the corner om de room and left there. Finnian leaned forward to pick the creature up as to get a better look at it. He noticed something strange, the cloth did not tear, no seams became torn.  
-Huh..- he said to himself, he guessed that perhaps if he really was a spirit his superhuman strength did not follow. Then again really what was he? some sort of spirit but not spirit?

Finnian reminded himself of his previous promise to his brain and did his best not to think about it, instead he gave a disapproving glance to the stuffed animal.  
It was an Elephant, with a heart on its belly with the text ''it is OK to be sad''...Ok seriously, this thing was not hear before he got here, he was sure of it, where these death-gods messing with him, gaaah!  
He raised the stuffed Elephant to throw it away, then mid throw he hesitated, slowly almost painfully he brought it back to his body before embracing it, hard.

The blonde crybaby directed one hateful glance at the big Elephant -If you can keep it a secret i wont rip you in half..-

From the other room voices began to heard, Finnian looked up, not to eavesdrop because from the soundlevel adding the distance they where close to screaming over there, at least one.

\- YOU ARE BEHAVING THIS TIME AND I MEAN IT!? I DONT LIKE GIVING ANY RESPONSIBLITY TO YOU AT ALL, -  
Finnian recognized that as Williams voice yet it was loud and not the slightest cool or level-headed, the blonde wondered who could possible make him act l-

\- THE MATHIAS BOY WAS JUMPY EVEN BEFORE I GOT HIM, I THOUGHT HE WOULD LIKE IT!.  
Finnian did not recognize that voice, it sounded, well Finnian did not really know how explain it.

\- YOU MADE HIM EVEN MORE OF LIABILITY YOU STUPID ARRGHH, BECAUSE OF YOUR ''REVERSE-PSYCHOLOGY-JUMP-SCARE'' I HAVE TO SIT AND EXPLAIN TO A BOY WHY HE IS DEAD AND WHY HE MUST SUFFER YOUR PRESENCE!

That was definitely William again.  
\- Did you atleast give him the fruit basket i suggested on our last afterwork? the voice sounded innocent enough but whoever this was, it was clear that he got a rise out of William.  
\- OFCOURSE I DID, IT WAS A FUCKING TERRIBLE IDEA TO GIVE FRUIT BASKETS TO FORLORN SOULS, GREEELL WHEN WILL YOU REALIZE IT LOOKS LIKE WE ARE MOCKING THEIR EXTREMELY VULNERABLE POSITION.

Finian gulped, to protect his fragile mind he decided to tune out, focusing on the stupid elephant. But not before snatching a red shiny apple from the fruit basket, taking a small bite he suddenly felt slightly more grounded then before, eating well anything made him feel alive and not at all as a 'forlorn soul'.

He remained alone for another twenty minutes he thought, slowly William's upset voice lowered until it reached his normal, and by then Finnian could no longer hear them, at long last the door to he meeting room slowly opened. Through the door enters the strangest guy the blonde has ever see, wearing a vest and a bow-tie, with long red hair and..and teeth, sharp teeth like that of some sort of nightmare monster! his face breaks up in a sinister smile.

\- Oh who are the lucky man to aid me in drawing this world in the colors of our greatest passion! -Grell thought it best to break the ice right away as his eyes locked into the sofa and its lone inhabitant.

Sitting before him was a young blonde boy with huge saphires for eyes, still gleaming of un-shed tears, his face slightly swollen from the previous tears, he wore a white shirt with a straw-hat strapped on his back, covering his neck, and he was, hugging a stuffed Elephant while he made a face reminding Grell of a cornered mouse.

\- Oh-, Grell turned around in the door walking straight back into William's office, Finny could hear the high-pitched squeal that followed.  
\- HE IS SO FREAKING ADORABLE, WILLY-DARLING IT IS ALMOST PAINFUL, DID YOU SEE THOSE RED, TEARY CHEEKS AND THE STUFFED ANIMAL! OH YOU WONDERFUL DEVIL YOU LEFT IT THERE DIDEN'T YOU, KNOWING HE WOULD BE ALL SAD AND CUTE LIKE..LIKE DEATH!.

William who had previously blown of all his frustration on Grell just sighed.  
-Grell, goddammit, just..just get back in there and give him the details, this day has given me an awful migraine.  
Will leaned his head backwards covering his forehead with his index-finger and thumb as he sighed.  
Grell laid two gloved fingers across his lips, only letting a faint giggle escape.  
\- Oh Will-darling, do not give me that troubled brow! . . . -  
He spelt it out, putting pronunciation on each word.

When Grell returned to the cramped meeting room, the blonde already stod up, all to willing to leave it.  
The redhead gave the blonde one of his trade-mark toothy grins.  
-My, my someone is eager-

The blonde looked visibly upset as he glared at his,..well whatever it was, teacher he supposed.  
-Of course i am eager- he said biting down on every word, trying to not get emotional.  
Finnian was too good-natured for his own good.  
\- I am sorry,..s-sir, i have had a truly dreadful day so far.  
The blonde was upright scared for his new 'superior', dreading that it would be this weird person his new life depended on he thought it best not to anger him lest the redheads jagged teeth my find themselves lodged in his neck!

Grell stood silently smiling his demented smile before closes lips over his teeth. The redhead gave the blonde an apologetic sigh.  
-Well it can not be helped, come with me-  
He reached out with his long arm towards Finnian, waiting expectingly.

Finnian did not at first understand why he would have to take the reapers hand, he had already gotten up from the sofá so the courtesy was really not necessary.  
When the Reapers open hand remained Finnian inquired with a small, weary voice.  
-W-why must i take your hand?-

Grell rolled his eyes, reaper-trainees these day he thought, thought he was willing to give a tad more leeway to such a handsome boy as this one, especially when he made that pout, acting all weak and vulnerable.  
-Because.- The reaper began as he lowered his glasses to send him a telling glance.  
-You look like a lost and scared child, and i do not want to lose you in the office while we are making our way out, this place is A LOT bigger then what you might expect.-

The blonde flushed in a bright red, much to Grell's delight as he took the outstretched hand.  
As they walked through the office, who Finnian must admit started to look a lot more like some malicious labyrinth designed as lawfirm with comfy armchairs, small coffee tables and oil paintings of important people.

Grell kept a frisk pace, only speaking when acknowledging colleagues in the hall way, most of the ones they met however did not speak casting curious glances on the strawberry blonde who did this best to keep the pace without tripping over his own feet. Finnian's thoughts wandered, thinking about the mansion he wondered if the young master was sad over his gardeners death.  
Maybe he had not yet noticed, or maybe he does not care, maybe is already having out looking for a replacement.

-Hey! brat we are here- The line of negative thought was broken as Finnian looked up, they where standing outside a door, it looked pretty much like every other one they had passed save that it was covered with small red paper hearts, appearing to have been glued at random on different parts of the door, it also had a small brass-sign on the front, it was just one name -Grell Sutcliffe- He read, not nothing what to expect when the redhead opened the door and shoved him inside!

The blonde almost lost his balance as he was shoved inside, hearing the door closing behind him he took a look at the 'office'. Everything was red, the wallpaper, the silk hanging from the roof and-  
As Finnian looked down he noticed that the entirety of the floor was covered in dolls, most red but some appearing in other colours, the desk was shoved into the corner and the room was lit up by a damp red light.

\- Just sit wherever you fancy.- Finnian looked around, when he saw no chairs he simple ,choose to sit down on the heap of dolls in the center of the room. Grell tilted a stack of of paper over, making them fall down on the floor revealing a stool he then gracefully slid down unto locking eyes on the blonde.  
-Now, lets get down to all these boring formalities.- Grell said, shooting Finnian a short but sweet smile, from a pocket on his black vest he withdrew a document, eyeing it quickly before looking back up.  
\- I am Grell , i am not sure if William told you about me- The redhead added.  
-Did he?-  
Finnian just shook his head.  
Grell shrugged. - Heres the deal, you and i will be working -very- close during your internship, you will follow me on all my..endeavors, do exactly as i say and always keep close to me, like a loyal dog.-  
The sharp toothed male gave the boy another of his full grins.  
\- .understand?-

Finnian did not care very much for being referred to as a dog, neither the way the older male spoke, like he was stupid or something.  
\- I,.. - the blonde hesitated not knowing what kind of devilish demands this fiend in red would make on him, he contemplating spending an eternity in this boring office-place and the decision was made.  
\- I understand, ..Master- He added hoping that it would please his strange benefactor.

Grell made a snorting sound followed by a small giggle.  
-..Ok you are seriously too freaking cute- the redhead then asked casually.  
-Are you even legal?-

Finnian had a vague idea of what Grell was getting at and it was not something he deigned and answer, simple looking down making an awkward yelp.

Grell did not bother to pursue and instead conjured a pen from thin air, red of course.  
-Now i will just write my name on this document, signing me on as your superior, forcing me to behave according to what Will made me promise and..- He finished writing his name in red ink before he turned the paper over to Finnian.  
-Oh and yes, you need to write your signature aswell, as soon as you done we can be off to Oz, so to speak.-  
Finnian, took the document and looked at it, he sighed, as always it was just a bunch of difficult words he could not understand but in the end meant someone else had power over him and he had to accept it. Taking the pen from Grell, he slowly wrote his name on the signature with large, spiky letters. As he handed it back to Grell he could notice how the the strange man made a slight face when looking at his signature.  
\- Ravishingly Red! Will was not kidding you really have a terrible hand-writing.  
Seeing the mopey face on the subject of her charge he shook his head.  
-This wont do, when we are back on Earth and when no other matters are more pressing i will help you with those dreadful scribbles!

Finnian thought that for one who had only been writing for less then a year he did rather well but he would not push it, nodding in defeat he awaited the next decree of his master.  
Grell held up her index finger towards Finnian, as the reaper looked to their side, On the floor stood a small icebox, the kind they had in the mansions kitchen to store foodstuffs needing to be cold, wrapping his slender fingers across the handle, he gave Finnian a wry smile as he withdrew what looked like a red ceramic mug.

Stretching his neck Finnian noticed that the mug was in fact filled with a pink liquid, smelling faintly of cherry.  
Grell brought the mug of to her nostrils, taking in the scent. - mm ..Wonderful, now you drink it-  
Finnian did not think the 'beverage' looked so strange, except that it was all fizzy, sizzling with bubles, it did smell quite nice even from here but his past had made him weary of accepting things from strangers.  
-You want me to drink ..drink it?-

Really Grell thought,what is it with this boy and asking obvious things all the time, hm maybe he got hit in the head with Joel's Deathschyte, he mused as he locked eyes with Finnian.  
-Of course i want you to drink it, how else will you become a reaper and follow me down to earth?- The redhead rolled his eyes at the blonde, such a silly boy he thought.

Finnian grasped the mug containing the fizzy drink, looking at with doubt written all over his eyes.  
\- M-master how can this make me into a reaper?-

\- It contains a little bit of me, you, since you where not born a death-god we have to get the juices somewhere sweetheart.-

Finnian raised an eyebrow -''Juices''-

\- Do not over-think it-  
Grell sent him a sly wink, accompanied with a tiny smirk.

Giving Grell a lasting look Finnian took a big breath. Ok here goes nothing.  
Finnian raised the mug to his pale lips as he began to chug down on the beverage, it did taste like cherry but the consistency was not all smooth, being a little lumpy or gelatin-like at times.  
As he drank Grell watched him with his green-yellow eyes beneath the glasses, the reaper placed a comforting hand on his back.  
-There you go, swallow it all, you are such a good boy..-  
Grell probably thought that his words where comforting, Finnian thought them quite unsettling as he emptied the mug.

The redhead now sat next to him, picking up a strand of his hair between his fingers he looked expectantly at Finnian.  
-Well,..how was it?-

Finnian did not feel any direct difference, he smacked with his lips before answering. -The taste was nice, but the consistency where partly a little chalky...-  
The blondes voice trailed off as he suddenly fell forward! Grell quickly catches the petite form in his arms, not that the plushie-covered floor would have harmed him anyways..

Looking over the younger mans condition it was clear that he had entered deep-sleep, the deduction Grell used was mostly,..ok it was only the closed eyes and snoring.  
-Sleep well, we have an eventful day tomorrow- Grell purred in the sleeping boys ear.

These two days, atleast Finnian thought it had been two days, had nothing of what he personally viewed as the litte bits of gold that make life pleasurable. He had not been visiting the great outdoors, and he had certainly not been feeding his poor bird friends, nor had he been talking or making schemes with either Mey-rin or Bard. But he did for a second time experience everything go black, virtually dying with no idea what to come next only to awake in a different place then he had started from.

The first of his senses to return to him was touch, a soft wind caressing his cheek, blades of grass tickling his bare kneecaps and last but not least the weight of ones body you might experience when laying down on the belly.

Then came the smell of course, proving his earlier assumption when scent of grass filled his nostrils. For some reason his eyes felt like someone had nudged the cornea with their nails for twelve hours straight, beneath his eyelid, colours danced in the red-tinted darkness.  
Ok so it is still day, Finnian thought as he sighed, slowly spreading his arms around him in a half circle as he tried to explore as much area as possible without moving his legs.

Hearing announced its return with an all too familiar voice.  
\- We are on a grass field outside London, brat.-

Finnian turned his head to his right, from where he had detected the voice.  
as he began to speak he felt relieved that his voice was still intact.  
\- Why does my eyes hurt so much?- the blonde grimaced as salt tears began to form around his eyes, only serving to increase the pain.

\- Why do you think reapers wear glasses? it comes with the territory brat, we are severly near-sighted,..stupid- despite the insult, the reapers voice held no hostility, if anything it sounded mildly humored.

Finnian had tears streaming down his cheeks as he fought against whatever trauma the transformation had forced upon his poor eyes, and to top it all off his supposed master seemed to delight in his pain.  
\- Y-you think this is terrible funny,..don't you?-

Grell was not a particularly sympathetic person, and while the blonde could not see, the redhead shrugged nonetheless.  
\- You are a sweet, innocent, bland little boy, with no passion whatsoever, nothing about you is entertaining.-

The blonde steeled himself through the pain as he pulled himself into a sitting position, now looking straight ahead without opening his eyes.  
\- So why do you bother? is it just because your master told you to?-

Grell blinked several times - Master?..- quite for a moment he suddenly chuckled.  
-Oh you mean Will? no, and yes, while i am sure i could have had you dumped somewhere else, i knew who you where the moment i laid eyes on you, ..little gardener.-

That forced Finnian to at long last open his eyes, in the middle of a field, he found it possible to focus clearly one meter in front of him after which the world fell out of shape, but at least he thought he was alive to experience it, next to him, sitting on a small rock was Grell, pleading with his eyes to be asked the hows and why's.  
-Gardener, h-how did you know? i did not tell your boss about that-

Grell graced the boy in one of his toothy grins, his voice tinted with ill-concealed mirth as he slid down from the rock, positioning himself right in front of the young man.  
\- I have seen you at the mansion, slaving for that brat who is showered in Sebba-darlings attention.- The grin became even wider, much to Finnian's surprise as it soon ran the risk of parting the reapers head.  
\- You have, the mansion? sebba...MR SEBASTIAN!, you know..-  
The blonde winced in a new pain as the red reaper had caught a fistful of his hair in his grip, pulling harshly.  
\- . brat- Grell interjected, still not with a trace of hostility in his voice.  
Finnian could not nod although it seemed that the reaper felt assured his message had gone through smoothly enough as he soon continued.  
\- As i was saying, you are going to return to that dull mansion, with objectives handed out by me, fail to complete them and i will just have to tell Will that you got drunk on your new-found powers and decided to go rogue..- Grell smirked as she noticed the worried face of his charge -Oh what horrors they would subject you to.-

Finnian could almost not believe it, once more in the hands of villains, once again made powerless and left to be used at an-others whims.  
\- W-what objectives would that be?- he hated himself already for asking, betraying his friends, was this really him? did he miss them so much he was willing to betray the young masters faith in him?.

Grell looked almost ready to burst from joy as he answered.  
\- You are going to spy on Sebastian Michalis-

At that very moment Finnian wanted to run back to the office asking William if the application for heavenly bliss was still open.  
\- No, no, no way! i can not do that! you do not know mr Sebastian he is really creepy! he would squash me like a bug if he found me rummaging through his stuff or following him!-

Finnian steeled himself for another physical abuse, instead he gazed in teary surprise as Grell merely pushed his fingers against his own cheeks, shaking his head and giving of a yelp of pleasure.  
\- I know, i know! Sebastian is such a cold man, isn't he? so cruel, so..forceful, every strike from his strong hands you endured would steeped in the passion,..the passion for ...DEATH!-

Grell looked for the longest of times at the startled boy before shifting something into his view.  
-You should eat before we go any further.-

Finnian making a loud gulp his masters last proclamation looked towards the space between them.  
\- The fruit basket-  
Grell nodded sagely.  
\- eat one of the red apples, it will make you feel better.-  
The blonde just sighed, so far from his usual carefree self.  
\- i doubt anything can make me feel better right now-  
Grell tighten his grip on the younger males hair.

Finnian groaned as his already tortured scalp received another pull, submissively he picked up one of the apples and began to eat.  
Grell released the boys hair, giving it its long overdue freedom as he waited patiently.

It was a really strange thing but as Finnian ate he slowly began to feel better, after he finished the first apple he freely reached for another fruit.  
-Carrots are good for your eyes- Grell casually interjected.  
The blonde looked through the basket to find a large, tasty looking carrot, not risking his poor hair once more he took Grells suggestion as a disguised order and began to munch on it.  
Only after the first bite at the tip of the carrot the blonde noticed a lessening of the pounding hurt in his cornea. Now more eagerly then before he took the carrot deeper into his mouth, as to bite of a rather large chunk.  
In a silent thank you he sent a soft glance at Grell whose eyes had targeted the carrot and more specifically Finnians parted lips. It was a look of mild interest mixed with,..something else.  
Finnian gave him a questioning look as he crunched of at the carrot, this seemed to break the redhead from his self-induced trance, making him wince oddly enough.

-Well are you done brat?- Grell suddenly asked, gracing the boy with an impatient look.  
The blonde was just swallowing the final pieces of the carrot as he on careful legs stood up.  
\- I- i am done, where are we going?-  
Grell rolled his eyes.  
\- Where do you think brat? to the undertaker of course, we need to get your close back from your old body-  
The redhead said it as if it where the most common errand in the world.

\- Wait wait, my clothes, no wait, i wore my clothes back at that office, i already got the-  
As the younger male looked down he noticed to his horror how he was sitting completely naked!  
-What! w-where did my clothes go?!- his face erupted in an intense crimson which spread down his neck.  
Grell bit down slightly on his lower lip at the sight of the red, this boy was such a tease!  
-You where a spirit back there, the clothes you wore where merely a mental projection of what you knew, it was of course only you who perceived yourself as clothed.

Finnian could not believe what he was hearing, he opened his mouth several times to speak but no words came out, at long last Grell most have come to the conclusion that the adorable little gardener was feeling vulnerable.  
-Here, put this one on, then we are off-  
The redhead reached for his coat laying on the rocks where he had previously been sitting.  
\- It will do great with that blush of yours- he added, totally unnecessary but the teasing was nearly all the fun-potential residing in her newest intern.

in a panicked rush Finnian made short work of putting on the red coat, buttoning it all the way up to his throat.

Grell did not see what the fuss was all about, on the other hand Grell was completely shameless.  
-Now after you have grabbed that fruit basket of yours- he looked straight into the blushing boys eyes.  
-As you might have figured out by now, the freshly picked fruits is still filled with the energy of life, it helps to anchor you into the physical world after having just recently returned, Will does not get it but that is because he is so disconnected from everything- Grell sighed but added a tiny smirk.  
-Typical Will, anyway as i was saying, after grabbing that fruitbasket of yours we are off, and just so that i wont have to say it during the journey, you are a reaper now, if tell you to jump over a cliff or the roof of a tall building you do so, if i tell you to run you run, your endurance have increased tenfold if not more since you where human,..your strength, probably not so much, i heard you where already a special case in that department before the trip to the office.-

Finnian just stood there breathing, pulling the coat ever closer as he fought a mental battle to reclaim whatever integrity he had left.

-No questions then? perfect,..lets go!-

The young gardener pulled the read coat closer his naked skin as they walked through London, winter was still very much here and being so lightly dressed, Finnian wondered if he would survive the trip back to Phantomhive mansion.  
\- It is just a sensation, you can not really go sick anymore.-  
Grell had decided to break silence after a good hour of silent running,walking and roof jumping.

Finnian turned his pale, features upon his master.  
\- You know what i was thinking?- his voice held little of its usual surprise, it was almost as if he was waiting to be told that his thoughts where transmitted through the air into the home of every hardworking England-er in a mile radius.

Grell shrugged and sent a smirk his way.  
\- It was not that difficult to guess brat, not like you have been moaning and whining ever since we set out.-

Finnian groaned, he was not sure why, but he felt shame and embarrassment, thinking about having been a chore to his master. Thinking about it further he found it really weird, why should he feel like this when it was everyone else who had been making his life so damn strange and unpleasant lately?  
The young gardener had to say it, he hated himself for it, but it was as if his mountain sized conscience would not be sated before he did.  
\- I.. am.. sorry, master.-  
He quickly added a bow and to his relief, he felt the little angel on his shoulder quieting.

Grell just waved it off - Don't say sorry all the time, it is freaky and unnerving, besides we are here now.- The reaper gestured towards a small parlor in front of them.

The exterior of the building was not very remarkable, it had no windows and above the door sat a large rectangular purple sign with the text 'Undertaker' written in black letters. Above the letter 'r' the owner had decorated the sign with a skull resting on two feathers.

Finnian just stood still, watching the sign, a strong urge not to enter the parlor had struck, and when it did, it struck hard.  
Grell turned to watch her intern with a raised eyebrow and folded arms.  
\- What now? you are so slow..-

Finnian just shook his head, as he began to felt nauseous.  
\- I don't want to go.-

Grell blinked a couple of times.  
\- I thought you said you where cold.. do you want your ugly clothes back or not?-

The blonde hesitated, he was cold, really really cold, it was actually worse in this immortal state, because this body did not numb after awhile as it ran no risk to die from the temperature, it just got colder and colder.  
-M-my body is in there.-

Grell nodded.  
\- Your old body, yes, laying in there all peaceful and empty, waiting for you to collect your stuff.-

Finnian just shook his head, the idea of him laying in there, dead, it was to surreal for the young gardener. He was not sure how he would react if he had to see it.  
\- I, w-why dont you go in, i can stay outside!-

It was Grell's time to shake his head.  
-Can't do, it is imperative that you follow me, while you might understand it now, i have other reasons for visiting the undertaker, some of them involve you being there.-

Finnian was not -that- easily swayed, he took a couple of steps backwards in protest.  
\- I need to go because i need to go, but i do not get to know why? n-no, i..wont, you cant force me to look at -it-.. you cant!-  
Tears had begun to form in the corners of his eyes, as he looked at the reaper like a child who had been told there would be no christmas.

Now Grell was not stupid, true he often let this burning hot passion for DEATH, and a certain ravenhaired agent of it cloud his mind, but right here and now, the redhead understood that a new approach was in order. He could just force him through the doors under blackmail  
and threat, but that would be counter-productive to his overarching goals, and that of his job, laid before him by Will.  
\- Say, br- Finny,.. why do you not want to go inside?- Ok this would be easy, he just had to talk like his stuffy collegues and he might have this.

Finnian hesitated, this was not the kind of response he had prepared for from the reaper, it was enough of a surprise to halt his crying.  
\- I, i do not want to see..-

Grell tilted his head as he offered a sympathic smile, with a lot less teeth.  
\- What is it that you do not want to see Finny?-

Finnian was a little suprised over his nickname, or the lack of hair pulling from the reapers side, but right now it appeared as if his master was not going to force him into anything, and Finnian thought at least that merited a more elaborate response from his side.  
\- I am afraid, that when i see myself laying there, i will realize something.-

Grell almost found it, not a complete bore, pretending to care, listening, playing pretend almost, taking a few steps towards the younger male he asked. - What is it you will realise Finny?-

Finnian heard the reaper coming closer, but he was to occupied with thinking about his question, what exactly would he realise?  
\- That,..that i am dead, and that things can never go back to how they used to be.- he finally said.

Grell closed in on the boy, listening to him, seeing him, such a troubled boy this was, troubled with unnecessary thoughts, it would certainly take a lot of work to make the child part with the nasty habit of over thinking. - You are not dead Finny.- Grell said as he cupped his hands around Finnian's face.

Finnian was about to answer as he felt the reapers slender fingers cup his face, a red flare spread steadily across his face , his eyes held a mix of freight and surprise.- I,.i am.-

Grell slapped himself mentally for not having done this earlier. It was a young teen he was dealing with after all, and if his severe blush was to be taken as a cue, Grell figured that the younger male was unaccustomed to be touched.  
\- You are alive, Finny, you have been insanely lucky.-

Finnian did not know how to react, it was all so strange, his mind, flushed with the sensations of Grell's palm along his chin, his steaming breath caressing his face. And his master had a point, he did not feel very dead now.  
\- I,..i am-  
Grell held the young gardener's head in place as he spoke, locking eyes with him.  
\- You are..?- The reaper stroke his fingers across the soft, spotless skin.

Finnian had lost this argument, without even knowing how it had happened, he swallowed looking into Grell's chartreuse eyes.  
\- A-alive, i am alive.-

Grell leaning forward, ghosting his breath over the boy, unconsciously, Finnian parted his lips in response. It was to easy!  
\- Yes, you are,..-  
With that said the reaper choose to let go of the boy, turning on his heels as he began to walk towards the door of the funeral parlor.  
Finnian blinked several times as the spell broke, he looked forward, seeing Grell's hip sway as he walked. He could not pinpoint exactly when he had decided to agree with his master.  
\- I am coming!- he almost shouted as he began to go after Grell in a brisk pace.

Grell nodded.  
\- Of course you are.-

Once inside Finnian began to re-evalute his decision, the air was damp and it smelt of death and embalming fluid. It reminded him of that clinical smell of the institue where had had been kept a prisoner for so long. The room was cramped with bookshelves, on shelves books competed over the space several differently coloured vials, in the corner, Finnian could see the blurred shapes of caskets. In the middle of the room was a large table with a sole casket placed in the center.

\- So, are we suppose to meet someone here?- Finnian had barely asked before one of the corner casket's had their lid slid of with a terrible thud, revealing a figure.

Finnian made a scared yelp as he jumped backwards, bumping into his master.  
If Grell had minded the bump, the reaper did not let him now, merely staring at the figure.  
-Hehehehehe where you looking for little me?-  
Grell tilted her head in a short nod.  
\- You know why we are here undertaker.-

The blurry figure slowly became more defined as it moved closer to the two guests. The undertaker was a man with long grey hair, reaching well down to his waist. His eyes where covered by two large bangs of hair, a strange scar ran across his face. He wore a black coat with a grey scarf and a tall top hat.  
\- Of course, hehehe, nothing so blatantly shown could remain a secret for long, BUT, you know my price, a JOKE and a laugh, and we might conclude business!-

Grell shook his head.  
\- Typical you undertaker, well, to honor ones seniors, as Will is really big on i will comply.-  
the reaper glanced at Finnian before he began to talk again.  
\- Did you know what i told young Finny here when he first appeared in the office?-  
\- I do not Ms Sutcliffe, please continue, i am intrigued- the undertaker looked at Finnian giving him a smile that could rival Grell's in creepy.  
\- I told him that the clothes he was wearing was only a mental projection imposed upon his spirit-form.-  
The undertaker nodded, his voice full with delight.  
-Oh, but Ms Sutcliffe, that would be true, his visual clothing was indeed his own projection..-

Grell flashed a devilish grin as he looked at the undertaker.  
-Indeed it is, but i told little Finny-boy here that it was only for his own eyes, that everyone else saw him without anything but what the good lord had graced him with!-

Finnian was about to voice his hurt feelings, while he was glad that the whole office had not in fact seen him naked he had been marinated in fear and shame when Grell had told him, it had been a cruel joke, his line of thought was interrupted with the most ear-piercing cackle he ever heard.

-Hohohohohhohohoho hahhahahaahahahah heeheheheheheeheheheehhehehe!- the shelves of the shop began to shake as some of the books and flasks tilted over the edge, meeting the ground with a thud or a glass-shattering sound.

The undertaker chuckled a few times before nodding. - A good laugh, well lets have a look at my guest.-  
He moved over to the casket in the center, with ease, he so slid the lid off. Finnian, felt like his heart jump as he looked upon the figure inside the casket. Grell must have sensed that the boy would most likely be unsettled as the reaper quickly covered the boys mouth with a soft but firm hand, the other arm he hung over Finnian's shoulder, as he leaned forward.

The casket contained a young boy with strawberry blonde hair, five red clippers held his hair in place, revealing the palid face. The boy wore a white top with red lining along the collar and a pair of plaid pants. On his feet where a pair of black knee-high boots. The straw hat had been removed and placed upon his chest.

Finnian's eyes almost bulged out of his eyes as he looked at himself, laying there so still, almost as if he was asleep.  
It was something soothing about being held in place by Grell, aswell as something utterly frightening about not being able to flee, feeling the reapers chest towards his back.

Undertaker did not seem to notice the boys discomfort, he looked towards the body- Well it is perhaps time for me to consummate our business, you want the cloths, unfortunately rigor mortis has already set in, so there might be a couple of..disheartening noises as the body parts with its earthly belongings, hehehehehe- The undertaker had barely managed to place a black nailed finger on the collar of the shirt belonging to the corpse before Finnian had pushed Grell's hand out of place and screamed.  
\- Don't touch me!-  
Grell barely had the chance to notice before the younger male was over at the casket slapping away the undertakers hand.  
\- How dare you! you wont take of the clothes.-

Grell moved forward, attempting to stop Finnian, looking clearly worried at the utter disrespect he had shown the undertaker.  
-Stop it Finnian, did i not tell you that is not..!-  
-It is quite alright!- It was the undertakers voice, he looked towards the two, snickering lightly.  
\- But Undertaker, the boy..-  
Grell tried but Undertaker merely waved it off.  
\- It is all fine Ms Sutcliffe.- He turned to Finnian.  
\- You want to remove the clothes, do you want us to look away?-

Finnian was surprised at the sincerity of the undertakers voice, he merely nodded.  
\- Can i get something to cover..him with? i do not want him to lie naked, in front of everyone..-  
Undertaker threw a glance to Grell.  
-Quite the candidate you found, Ms Sutcliffe.-  
-You do not know the half of it Undertaker.-  
The undertaker snickered as he picked up a grey quilt. he moved back to Finnian and placed it on the table, next to the casket.  
\- You can pull this over our guest once your done, and before you lift Strawhat, know that there is quite the hole there, you might want to have Ms Sutcliffe look at it once you have time.-  
Finnian did not get why he kept referring to Master Grell as ''Ms'', he however had more pressing matters on his mind. - Turn around,..please.-

Grell and Undertaker looked at him and then on each other before they slowly turned their backs to Finnian.  
The first thing he did was to pick up the straw-hat, it had a rather large hole in its brim, Finnian imagined that it was through it he had been stabbed, luckily the band was still intact.  
Removing the hat showed the front wound of the Death-scythe, placing a hand unconsciously on his chest he gulped. It had frayed quite the hole in his top and then soaked the surrounding fabric in now dried blood.  
Attempting to remove the top proved more difficult then he had imagined as his old body had, much like Undertaker had stated entered rigor mortis.  
-If i may, try pressing the arms above the head, it might prove easier to remove the top that way.- It was Undertaker who spoke, Finnian looked at him but to his surprise he had not turned around. Finnian did not respond but did follow the suggestion, pressing the stale arms upwards, despite the disgusting, sounds of dead muscle being forced to move, it finally gave in and he managed to get the top off.  
During the coming half hour, Finnian continued to fight his corpse in relinquishing its clothes, every time it proved to challenging, the undertakers voice could be heard, giving friendly advices.

When he had at long last undressed every piece of clothing from his corpse he proceeded to cover it in the grey quilt provided by the undertaker.

The two had just turned to Finnian as he spoke.  
\- Thank you,..- he mumbled. - I know death is just a joke to reapers,..but i am glad i got to do it myself.-

The two did neither confirm or deny what he had said, instead Undertaker was the first to say.  
\- He really changed a lot, Grell, how much of you did you pour into the conversion brew?-  
Grell smirked as he scratched his head.  
-I might have overdone it, but you can not deny that he looks absolutely dashing.-  
-And- Grell added - better to much then too little.-

Undertaker nodded.-All to true my dear, ms, you always where my favorite you know..-

-Wait, what do you mean 'i changed a lot'? i am just like always!- Finnian was growing very unsettled by the conversation between the two.

Undertaker looked at Grell, a little surprised -Did he not notice?-  
-Notice what?- Finnian tried to force himself into the twosided conversion with the subtlety of a sledgehammer.  
\- We where out traveling all day, i must have forgot to give him a mirror.- Grell shrugged.

Finnian looked at them as if he was about to combust in worry - What, what, Mirror? where is a mirror!?-  
Undertaker grinned as he pointed a long-nailed finger towards the back of the room where a person-sized mirror next to a couple of lit candles stood, leaning against the corner.

The blonde made his way to the mirror, staring into it rendering him mute. The 'blonde' was nothing near blonde any longer, in fact his ones strawberry blonde hair had gone full out strawberry, his turquoise eyes, now green-yellow like that of Grell and William. He opened his mouth to scream as he saw them, his white teeth, warped into something sharp, and feral looking,..in fact they looked just like..

-GREEEEEEELLL!-  
The younger redhead turned towards his master who merely raised and i brow.  
-What?-  
Finnian made his way over to him and then grabbed the death-gods collar.  
\- Why am i looking,..why am i looking like you?!-  
Grell scoffed, placing two hands on the boys shoulders.  
-Please, no amount of elixir would make you look this good- Grell gestured to himself.  
\- But yes, you got some of my lovely features, it is a side-affect of the conversion brew you drank, it will give you similarities to whatever death-god added to it.-

Finnian shook his head forcefully. - This is NOT me, i cant look like this, this is wrong, i-i cant..i-  
\- Finnian!- It was the first time Grell had called out his full name and suddenly the Strawberry head thought ge got hit by a jolt of electricity, like a strong force compelled him to be quite and listen to Grell.  
\- Our bond is more then a couple of shared features, if i did not care about you the slightest i could act upon that bond and compel you, now, let it sink in that i have not done that before you start cursing me. Secondly, you are a reaper now, while this is your true form, you can change to whatever appearance you like, including your previous incarnation as a human.-  
Finnian remained quite as the reaper spoke, but inwards he was raging, so Grell had so much power over him, once again he was left powerless and unable to stop being used, not even his looks remained.

Grell sighed as he looked upon the boy, why did he have to fight himself so much, his inner conflict was as visible as the night sky outside the city.  
\- For the first time, i want you to look upon your old body and focus on it, focus on every little piece of it, save the wound of course. If that is still how you perceive yourself you should quite easily be able to change between appearances-

Finnian glanced over to the now covered corpse, he wondered if this was true, that he could be himself, of course not he mused, it would just be another lie, but he truly needed that lie right now. Slowly he made his way over to the casket, removing the quilt from his face, moving it down to stop at the neck, he moved his fingers out over the cold face, reaching the eyelids, he pulled them open with his thumb and index-finger. He was met with the familiar turquoise, his eyes.

Grell leaned against the wall and momentarily interrupted his discussion with Undertaker as he looked at Finnian. - Now focus, focus on making that into you, mold your perception of yourself to be that of the corpse over there, any time you want to switch back you merely have to focus on remembering what you truly are.-

Finnian looked back at his master with ill-concealed contempt. - This is what i am- as he spoke his body began to change, his green-yellow eye's exploded into a blue flash that spread across the iris, leaving behind turquoise, his red unruly hair began to lose color as if it had been a painting put out into the rain, leaving behind only a vague reddish tone to his blonde hair. The razor-sharp teeth withdrew as they flattened becoming normal while keeping their white luster.

\- Undertaker will let you use his sink to wash your clothes, i will help you repair the damage once its dry.-  
Grell stated, he did not feel like egging on the boy, it was only one man's passions he wished to fan and he was not in present company.

Finnian felt slightly better having regained his own face, picking up his clothes from the table he withdrew to the back of the room to wash the smell of death off them.

It was Undertaker who was the first to break the silence.- I wonder what other traits he got from you,.-

\- Let us hope all the good ones- Grell smirked looking at the back of the boy standing out of ear-shot.

\- He will certainly be a great source of entertainment for the longest of times.- Undertaker snickered.

\- Yes, he will certainly play a pivotal role in me getting closer to Sebba-darling, this little accident was certainly a godsend.-

\- And until you get your butler, a feisty young boy bound to your every command wont become a bore anytime soon- Undertaker added, shooting Grell a mischievous look.

Grell actually blushed slightly, quickly scoffing at the deserters words.  
\- You are out on deep water undertaker, i hold no interest whatsoever for such unrefined pleasure.-


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, i think i have found a suitable length for chapters now, i will attempt to keep it at this length in the future. And yes, here is chapter 2**

Phantomhive mansion was beautiful this time a year, Its roof glistening in sharp frost facing the rising sun, the sides of the mansion where all baked in by snowdrifts, acting like a big quilt put over the the landscape. And the Garden, Finnian thought was the most beautiful thing to behold during the winter, his trimmed bushes had turned into shimmering walls of snow and the small trees he had personally trimmed had assumed the appearance of cotton candy, lining the garden and the road up to the front.

It was Friday morning and Finnian stood at the gates of the the Phantomhive estate, next to him stood Grell, disguised as a young human male with a brown ponytail, wearing a suit.  
Grell gave the boy a once over, all of his old clothes where in place, hell, he had even taken the time to repair the hole in the shirt and the straw hat, and much to his surprise Finnian had managed to scrub every ounce of blood from the fabric. That was quite the feat in the reapers book who knew just how dastardly hard it could be to get rid of blood stains.  
The now-brunette gave the boy one last look over, satisfied he began the interrogation  
\- Now brat, i know that ..Sebba-darling has an almost irresistible allure brought on by force and underlined threat.-  
Grell gave a pleasant sigh.  
\- But you need to pull it through, what will you say when he asks where you have been?-

Finnian made a pout and just for good measure added big sad eyes.  
\- I got so caught up with buying bird-seeds that i got lost, i could not find my friends and then i was all out of money.-

The redhead nodded, looking at the pouting boy with a slightly amused look.  
\- That sounds horrible, what did you do next?-

Finnian sighed, as if forced to re-tell a hurtful memory.  
\- I,..had to walk home, it was really cold, i-i had to steal a coat to make it through the long nights out.-

\- You stole a coat?- Grell raised an eyebrow while handing Finnian a large fur-coat, the kind usually worn by upper-class ladys.

Finnian took the coat looking down at the ground with sad eyes.  
\- I feel so ashamed of myself, Mr. Sebastian you know i am not the bad kind, please you must believe me!-

Grell scoffed as he gave the boy a hard slap over his face, to the brunettes delight his cheek burst into a irritable reddish hue.  
\- Do not ever do that again, i will stand for having a gardener make the young master less in the eyes of his peers!-

Finnian groaned painfully as he placed his cold hand over the red area.  
-Outch! what was that for? Mr Sebastian would never do that!-

Grell shrugged.  
\- True enough, he would not waste the effort on you, during our first encounter however..-  
He chuckled.  
\- Well there will be more of that i am sure, but before you go, we need to make you look the part.-  
Grell finished the sentence with an evil grin.  
Finnian raised an eyebrow, the brunettes face, began to unsettle him.  
\- W-what do you mean i need to look the part? i got all my clothes here, you even helped me fix them, i got everything i need.-

Grell's face nearly broke into two as he graced the boy with one of his wide toothy grins.- Oh you do Finny, but that is just it, you look way to good to have walked and slept in the forest.- Grell cracked his knuckles for emphasis.

Finnian took several steps backwards.- I'll say i found an inn to repair my clothes and hade a good wash.- he swallowed.

Grell moved in closer, still with his toothy grin plastered over his face.  
\- No-can-do Finny, i am going to have to beat you up a little.-  
Finnian could not believe what he was hearing, blinking several times.  
\- I just tell him another story!-

Grell merely shook his head slowly as he got a vice-grip around the boys neck, pushing him forcefully against an old oak.

Finnian was about to throw the reaper of him when he felt a familiar jolt along his spine. The boy cried out in frustration as Grell called upon their detestable bond to subdue him. He was not weak, that was the one thing he had and now it was taken away from him, it was just worthless!  
Grell's eyes glowed in the winter-morning as he re-kindled their bond, watching the boy under his grip twist and chance, his hair turning unruly red, his eyes exploding in green-yellow and his barred teeth growing spiky, matching his own.  
The elder reaper noticed his leather glove used to hold the boy in place was growing wet, his useless little pawn was so quick to tears, it was disgusting, disgustingly adorable Grell mused.  
The first punches to the younger males face led to a broken lip, the second to a black eye. The reaper pushed his head backwards, denting the boys straw-hay against the oak and ingraining pieces of bark into his hair. He had planned on only beating him a little, but it was when the nosebleed began Grell found it difficult, that adorable face, so broken and bleeding with gorgeous red, it was just too much and he knew for a fact this none-human Finnian could take whatever punishment he threw at him.  
The beating continued for awhile, accompanied by Finnian's ragged gasps. When a sufficient amount of blood had stained his white top Grell at last gave his charge the respite he so desperately sought.

Grell removed her now wet glove from the boys neck, letting the gardener fall forward into the snow, sobbing. The elder reaper worried however that he had indulged himself to much, this no longer looked like a forest survivor.  
Looking at his own bloodied glove, he casually extended his tongue to lap up some of the blood.  
Such a clear metallic taste, thats youth for you, he thought as he turned his eyes back on Finnian, this was still a problem. Placing a hand upon Finnians head he began to change his appearance back to that of Finnian, the human. A shame really, all this red and the sharp teeth with that beat-up face was a wonderful sight, but the plans demanded it.  
Before leaving he gave Finnian a lasting look before saying. -Tell them you where robbed, it should make up for any errors you are bound to make.- With that said he jumped off unto the closest tree branch and then disappeared.

Finnian was not sure how long he stood like that, on all four, pooling blod-mixed spit into the snow below him when a pair of blank shoes with legs covered in black pants with stripes came into his view.  
\- The young master wants me to take care of you.-  
The voice was eloquent and calm, but Finnian knew not to trust words after having been so severely beating by a master not breaking his smile.

The once more blonde closed his eyes, preparing for the worst, the pain from his beating crippled his joints, making it hard to move without aching, and maybe Sebastian knew, maybe he did not but Finnian gasped nonetheless in surprise when the butler kneeled before gently scooping him up in his arms. Groaning Finnian could not help to, despite of the pain feel a certain nostalgic feeling about being carried by the butler like this.  
Sebastian walked in a brisk pace towards the mansion, occasionally glancing down at the masters hurt gardener.

Finnian begged any higher power that he would be allowed more time before Sebastian or the young master wanted to question him. Then he thought that the last couple of days had shown that the higher powers where not only uncaring but also cruel.  
It would seem however that those in charge, William or otherwise had deemed fit to let him have small mercies as Sebastian did not say anything else as he carried Finnian up the stairs to the young masters bathroom.

Finnian looked up at Sebastian with a puzzled look as they entered the luxurious bathroom. The blonde's eyes grew wide as he saw a bathtub, the masters very own bathtub already filled with steaming water.  
He was about to ask why he was not taken to his quarters when he was interrupted by Sebastian.  
\- If your painful groans are any indication i would say that it hurts a lot to move?- Sebastian asked, smiling with his eyes closed.  
Finnian nodded slowly, realizing that Sebastian most likely did not see that he added. -Aye.-  
Sebastian gave the boy a clinical once after before continuing.-I suggest you steel yourself as i help you undress.-  
Finnian yanked in the butlers embrace, looking up at him with scared eyes, he had spent enough time having his integrity slowly stripped from him, he really did not want to continue down that path any longer then necessary.  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the boy in his arms.- Unless, that would be a problem?-

A lot of things hurt when done, the blondes voice was just one of them. A rational voice in his mind told him that Sebastian would not hurt him and that really, there was not that many other options at hand.  
Another voice, the more emotional one just went ''no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no.''

\- Would you like me to get one of your friends to do it?- The ghost of a smirk wandered over his features as he saw the horror in the young gardeners face.  
Finnian took a ragged breath, as he began to cough and felt the metallic taste fill his mouth once more it was made abundantly clear that he would not manage this task alone.

As of yet Sebastian did not know a thing about what had transpired with the boy, and that irked him. What was clear however was that the younger male felt powerless and exposed, if forced he would most likely shut like a clam.  
\- Let's play a game.- The butler slowly said.  
This got the gardeners attention, he answered with a weary voice.-a game?-  
Sebastian nodded as he graced the boy with another eye-closed smile.-It is called, Finnian decides, you will tell me what clothes to remove, if you do not want to part with a certain part of your charming attire, it remains on as you bath.-

Finnian looked down, somehow Sebastian knew, if not all but some, with a resigned sigh he nodded.

Sebastian gave him an alluring smile, his eyes opening to small slits.-Wonderful, i do not know a young boy who do not like to play games, so what will it be?,..my lord.-

The younger male gasped in surprise at the added title, or maybe it was the butlers eyes, Finnian could swear they had flashed red, if only for a moment, he looked down towards his feet as he quietly said.-m-my socks.-

Sebastian smiled and nodded - An excellent choice my lord, i will do my best to cause you as little discomfort as possible.-  
As gently as he could, he placed the boy on the soft bathroom carpet, Sebastian sat down opposing Finnian, with careful hands he took the boys leg in his knee.

Finnian locked his eyes on Sebastian's hand softly caressing the edge of the boys knee-high socks.  
To reinforce what he had told the boy earlier his hands went still, his eyes darting up to look at him.  
-Do you want me to continue?-

Finnian decided to play along, if he for once was allowed to act as if he had any power, he might aswell make the most of it.  
\- You may.- he made the most pompous look he could bring forth, not an easy task being all bruised and bloody.

Sebastian gave the boy the tiniest of smirks as he slowly began to pull of one of his socks. The butler mused how different things would have been if he had ended up in a contract with the young man before him, the background of his young master and that of his gardener shared many similarities he thought.

Luckily his feet had remained unharmed during the beating and so it did not take long for Sebastian to have them removed. Next thing to go was bloodied top, it proved a lot more difficult to remove with earning pained moan's from its host. While Sebastian found them not at all displeasing, coming from such a delicate creature he had orders from his master to handle this one with care and so he proceeded with boundless patience as he made the gardener wiggle out of his shirt.

Then there was the pants, Sebastian had placed his thumb inside the rim as he watched Finnian for permission.  
The blonde ached but it was not that which hurt that made this an issue right now, rather that which was soft, like Sebastian's caring but firm hands, undressing him piece, by piece or those strange, hungry eyes, watching him, it really was typical, had gone to such length to make him feel like he was in charge of the events. Finnian groaned, in charge was the last thing he felt like he was.

Bracing the shame he looked straight into the eyes of his superior as he simply stated:  
\- can you please look away when you are removing them, and the other, .-  
Finnian looked at him with pleading eyes, his shame, his untimely excitement was not lost on anyone in the room, he knew it and yet he asked for silence and pretend.

Sebastian answered sincerely, his voice without a shred of mirth or other signs of cruel  
enjoyment.  
-Of course, my lord.- he locked eyes with Finnian as he moved his thumb one band deeper to that of the poor gardeners underwear.  
\- Just,..get on it with it already .- Finnian muttered under his bruised flush.  
-Yes, my lord.- Sebastian answered now with a glint of humor as he pulled his thumb downward taking with him the 'hooked' pieces of cloth.

As quickly as possible Finnian turned his back on the butler, muttering a choked -thank you.-

Sebastian gave him a friendly smile.-What kind of butler of the phantomhive mansion would i be if i could not undress a young boy while keeping atleast a shred of his pride intact?-  
Finnian almost felt like questioning the butlers word about keeping pride but he did not feel the strength to do so, instead he just groaned in defeat as he said:  
\- Can you lift me into the bathtub, ?-

Sebastian's friendly smile grew even wider. -Of course, my lord.-


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I am still trying to get the hang of this webbsite, this is the third chapter, so please review and all that, Grammar remains my biggest problem to tackle but maybe one day, and well that's that. **

Finnian laid tucked into his bed, an hour earlier had finished scrubbing him clean of every inch of blood, picked his hair for bark, pulled him into a pajamas and consequently tucked him in.  
As Sebastian was leaving Finnian had asked him what would happened next to which the butler had merely stated - That is for tomorrow.-

The young gardener was now all alone, staring up at the ceiling he groaned quietly as he shifted in his bed. He did not understand why his master had seen fit to be so cruel to him. Remembering those laughing eyes was enough to bring back pained tears, not because of the pain although that was very much still present but how powerless he became in Grell's presence, once again in his life he was left exposed, in the hand of bad people, who for all Finnian could see took pleasure in his suffering.  
The blonde pressed his bruised head into the soft, feathered pillow and thought no more.

Finnian's night was filled with dreams of blood pooling in snow, a toothy grin, never leaving his tormentors face.  
When at long last the waking moment arrived, the reaper cried out in relief. Returning to the world of the awakened the sensation of pain returned to him. It was not as bad as yesterday but now as the more sharp pain of fresh wounds had dulled, they had been replaced with the underlying ache on the remainder of his torso. Removing the cover, Finnian saw black-blue marks, competing for space across his chest. Despite the healing wounds and the blackened marks slowly turning to yellow Finnian was happy to be back in his own bed once more. He intended to visit his friends the first thing after getting out of the bed. Mey-rin and Bardroy, now would that company not be a welcome relief after the one he had been forced to keep since the last couple of days.  
Raising from his bed, Finnian toyed with the idea that maybe, just maybe, this had all been a weird dream of his, maybe he had fallen from one of the trees and in the process hit his head severely, dreaming up this mad story of death-gods and mad redheads.  
Yes, that could have happened, the blond told himself, feeling slightly better he turned towards the window by his bed, pulling the drapes aside to let in the morning light he was struck with surprise. On the windowsill stood a small basket, decorated with a large red ribbon on the handle, inside three fruits remained. There was one apple, one exotic fruit from the farest reaches of the empire, pomegranate Finnian thought they where called and at least one lone cherry, all of them red.

The poor self-deception barely out of its nest and already crushed, Finnian noticed a small letter in the basket, having a hunch telling him that it was better if he opened it straight away prompted him to do so.  
'' You still have three more to go, it is sure to help you get better, i suggest the pomegranate, if you have not eaten them before, it is only the jellied inside with the seeds you are suppose to eat, oh! and before i forget, your first assignment will be to infiltrate Sebastian's room, find the box where he keeps clothes fit for washing and acquire a pair of his undergarments, once you have them i will be waiting outside the main gates, ta! ta!'' Finnian gasped twice first at his supposed quest and a second time as the letter caught fire, turning into a heart shaped cloud with the letters S plus G briefly appearing before dissipating into the air.

Blinking several times, he nonetheless picked up the pomegranate, using his strength to part it in two between his hands, he began to eat from the center. Finnian knew he should be freaking out about such a detestable chore laid out before him but mindlessly munching the exotic fruit while focusing on this new sensation was a good way to keep the madness away so to speak.  
The taste was ''different'' Finnian thought, he was not sure he enjoyed it or not but he nonetheless choose to finish it. After finishing, he slid his legs over the bed's edge, noticing his body did not hurt anymore he looked down at his once bruised torso, it would seem that Grell had not been lying, he must have healed while eating.  
With no aches or stale limbs holding him back the blonde quickly got himself dressed, still doing his best to stave off what he had read in the letter. Finnian had barely finished tying the straps holding his hat in place before the door to his room opened, in the opening stood Sebastian with a look of slight surprise.  
-I did not assume to see you up and about.- The butlers voice was calm and as even as ever, Finnian waved his hands back and forth smiling.  
-Oh well, all i must have needed must have just been a good night sleep, you know what i mean? hahahaha!- he closed his eyes as he forced a nervous laugh.

Sebastian answered with a courteous smile, while making the mental note that not only had Finnian's black eye healed but this broken lip as well, it had been quite the serious gash.  
\- I clearly made the right choice hiring you for the household.-  
The reaper looked up, a surprised look gracing his face, did not waste compliments.  
-You really think so ?- Finnians eye grew wide and began to look slightly moist.

The butler smiled but made sure to cut it short lest he would have to dry tear stains from Finnians clothes,..again.  
-Yes, but i will need you to come with me now, the young master has meant to ask you about the happenings surrounding your absence.-  
Finnian swallowed visibly.  
-Oh of course Mr-  
-Please just say Sebastian.- the butler interjected.  
-Oh! o-of course S-sebastian i will be glad to tell the young master everything!-  
-The young master will be pleased to here it, now if you do not hurt anymore i take it you do not need to be carried over there?- His tone was blatantly teasingly, especially as he said it with a wry smirk.

Finnians cheek grew a shy blush, he quickly shook his head. -D-dont worry Sebastian, i can walk!-  
Sebastian did not answer, instead he just turned around and walked out, heading for his masters office.  
Finnian quickly scuttled after him.

Ciel Phantomhive, the queen's watchdog leaned over his desk with his elbows firmly placed on the polished wood and his left palm covering his right fist. He was looking straight at his young gardener who know stood before him, behind Finnian stood Sebastian, right in front of the door.  
The young earl, glanced with his one uncovered eye at his butler as he began to speak.  
-Sebastian.- he began, his voice strict and serious. - I thought you told me that Finnian was severely wounded when you found him, where you lying to me or are you a miracle worker?-

Sebastian bowed gently before the boy.-I am honored that my young master would believe me capable of performing miracles, but i did not lie. I found young Finnian at the walls badly hurt. I did care for him as you instructed and i did clean his wounds but Finnian is now as i found him tomorrow, his..surprisingly rapid recovery is all thanks to himself.-  
Ciel turned his piercing gaze back unto Finnian.  
\- I see.-  
The gardener laughed awkwardly.-That is me sir! i-it must be all the fresh air i-i get, you should try! not-that-you-are-unhealthy-but.-  
-That is quite enough Finnian.- Ciel interrupted.  
-I am of course glad to have you in one piece, as it would be quite the chore to go looking for a new Gardener, but you where gone a long time.-  
Finnian was not entirely sure for how long he had been gone, the time of his death and the time spent at the dispatch's office had been a little fuzzy.  
\- I,..lost my way when i was shopping for bird-seeds.-  
Ciel raised one eyebrow.-Bird seeds.-  
Finnian nodded.-It was for my friends..Bird friends, they have so little to eat during this time a year.-  
Ciel waved to Finnian to go on.  
\- When i had finished my purchase i was out of money for a carriage, so i had to get back to the mansion by foot.-  
The boy-earl did not show any reaction to the story.  
\- Sebastian told me that you where badly beaten when he found you.-

Finnian winced at the memory, he did however nod. -Yes, i,.i was robbed off..off my sacks of birdseed by a..robber.- he finally said, nervously.  
-You carried them all this way, and then you where robbed off them by an unknown person?-  
Ciel's voice made it clear he did not believe it for one moment.  
-Yes, i mean my friends need to eat too!-  
The earl scoffed.  
-Strange, you see, with your terrible strength, i would have assumed you would be fighting back, but your knuckles where spotless when Sebastian found you.-  
Finnian did not know what to say, he opened his mouth several times but no word came out.  
The young master indulged his gardeners imitation of a hungry baby bird for a few moments before he said.  
-You are excused.-  
Finnian made a quick bow before slowly backing out, not before walking into Sebastian, giving away a small shriek and half-running out, still backwards of course.

With the gardener out of the room Ciel closed his eyes as he sighed inwardly. - Remind me never to have Finnian lie for me.-  
Sebastian responded with a faint smile.  
-Yes my lord.-  
The young earl looked back unto the stack of paper that constituted his work for today.  
\- Sebastian, continue investigating why someone would harm my gardener, and why said gardener is going to such lengths covering it up, i need to focus onn.-  
Ciel made a gesture towards his desk.  
-Yes, my lord.-

Finnian was on his way outside to the garden when he was jumped by two figures.  
-Whaa!-  
-Where have you been!-  
-Finny! my man, we where so worried!-  
-Did you get lost again, stupid..-  
\- Y-you two!-  
After a short wrestling match on the floor, Finnian, Mey-rin and Bardroy sat on the steps of one of the stairs in the main hall.  
\- What else could we have expected from Finny then spending all his money on birds,..hah.-  
Bardroy leaned backwards as he let a stream of cigarette smoke shoot out in a straight line from his mouth.  
\- It is really nice to see you alive and well anyways.-  
Mey-rin interjected.

Finnian beamed at the two, despite the mild scolding this small talk was the closest to normalcy he had felt for several days.- It was really stupid of me..hahaha.-  
Time flew by as they where talking and strangely, neither of them had breathing down their necks and because of that they did not notice how quickly the time passed until it was late evening.  
\- Well, i think i should have a look at my other friends, they have been without me for so long!-  
Bardroy sighed but nodded all the same - The birds, of course, well i guess i should get the flamethrower ready, a late dinner for the young master and all that.-  
Mey-rin thought it strange that they had been allowed to shirk away from their duties for so long but she decided to shrug it of.- Right, i'll see to the trophy room, still some cobwebs that needs a good beating.-  
Finnian winced slightly at her choice of wording but nodded nonetheless as he got up. - I'll see you guys later!- he put on his new winter coat he had brought with him earlier as he braced the winter landscape outside the mansion.  
Coming upon his tool shed he noticed something odd, the door was not fully closed, something he found odd. Finnian was at times inconsiderate with his strength, but he never was forgetful when it came to locks and doors.  
\- Huh..odd.- Finnian was about to close the door when he noticed a sound from the inside, it was a faint chirp. Making his way inside the gardener found four of his bird-friends on his tool-bench, hiding from the elements in an old storage box turned upside down. Beaming little sunshine's Finnian walked closer.  
\- Oh it was just you guys, you must have missed me an aweful lot.- The birds noticing the familiar face began to chirp even louder as one of the braver ones peeked out of the box to receive one of Finnian's index fingers, gently patting it over its tiny head.  
\- Oh Ulysses, i knew you would recognize me, your eyes are as good as Mey's-  
The small Blue Tit chirped happily as it was petted.  
Suddenly the door closed itself behind him with a thud. Finnian gasped loudly making poor Ulysses withdraw his head into the upside down box.  
The shed turned pitch-black making it impossible to see anything. The gardener sighed.  
\- That was just..typical me i guess.-  
The sound of a match being lit followed by lantern light dispersed the darkness.  
\- Will this do brat?-  
Finnian closed his eyes upon hearing the voice behind him, please no.  
The voice continued, dreadfully silk-soft it almost purred.  
\- You know, i did not give you permission to waste an entire day speaking with your useless friends.-  
Finnian wanted to turn around and scream to tell Grell his friends where anything but useless but the memories of his beating still clutched his heart like two ice cold hands. His breath growing unsteady he swallowed.  
\- They are no..-  
\- They are of no importance to me, but you are Finny.-  
Finnian could feel Grell close his slender fingers over the boys arms, closing in to such a degree that the elder reapers breath ghosted over his neck.  
Grell had placed the lantern down on the bench, watching the boy shivering beneath his firm grip was not as pleasant as he had imagined, Finnian was pale with fear, no where near as beautiful as when suffering from a bleeding nose or an involuntary blush.  
\- Finny, you are really afraid of me are you not?-  
-n-no.-  
In his mind Finnian was preparing for another beating, maybe even worse then the last, warm tears had begun to travel down his pale cheeks.  
Grell watched him in silence, he knew that he had gone overboard with the beating and perhaps also using their bond to strip the boy of means to defend himself. It should have dawned on Grell much earlier, but at long last he conceded that this was a fragile tool, and his careless use of it had left it close to its breaking point.  
\- I wont hurt you Finny, but i still need you to do your job, do you understand?-  
Finnian quietly nodded, hating his tears, hating how powerless Grell made him feel.  
\- I wont have to hurt you ever again if you do this for me, you -might- also recieve something you like.-  
As Grell had hoped, the small sliver of hope, the tiny carrot he had just offered was being grasped after, Finnian's quiet sobs paused, if only for awhile.  
The elder reaper let one of his hands fall from the younger ones arm, proceeding downwards until it gently stroked the boys upper thigh. Finnian was quite responsive Grell noticed as his breath almost instantly hitched, giving of the faintest of gasps.  
\- Now my dear apprentice.- Grell made his voice as suggestive as inhumanely possible as he pushed himself gently against the boy.  
\- When you are out there in that dreary mansion doing my bidding, i want you to think -long- and -hard- on all the things you would want from me.-  
The tears had begun to dry on the gardeners now flushed cheeks.  
\- B-but i don't-  
\- I am a resourceful lady after all, and i would not want to see my own little reaper go unrewarded after suffering so much on me behalf.-  
Collecting himself, Finnian asked:  
\- Why do you want to reward me? when y-you can just force as before-  
Grell was pleased to notice a shift in the boys voice, sure fear still dominated much of it but there was curiosity there aswell.  
-Because.- Grell let go of his last restriction, moving his other hand up to play with the younger males strawberry blonde hair.  
\- When i hurt you before Finny, you gave me something wonderful, your beautiful face, all bloody and bruised, and those eyes of yours, so flushed with sadness. I indulged myself back there, you became a lot more hurt that i had intended, and because of that you had to improvise and you did your part perfectly i must say, i simply think it is time for your internship to mature, and for that to work you need to be become properly motivated.-  
The redhead moved his fingers softly over the boys thighs, carelessly caressing the gardeners most private with a few ''accidental graces''.  
\- I want you to complete your mission, and i want -you- to want it as much as i do.-  
Finnian released a partly held back moan, releasing a small burst of condensed water into the cold air.  
\- Keep what i said in mind, i expect you to have the 'wares' by midnight.-  
And with that the elder reaper was gone, leaving Finnian, breathing quickly, still leaning over the bench. He did not quite understand what had happened, only that he had to get his master that which he sought, no matter how odd or embarrassing the task was.

Sebastian looked through every belonging that the young gardener had left inside his room but nothing was out of the ordinary. Finnian's few possessions where all gifts by either the young master or Sebastian himself, and the sparsely if not empty quarter of Finnian showed no exception to that, well except one thing, or perhaps two.  
First was the nearly empty fruit basket situated on the windowsill next to Finnians bed, it held one red apple and one lone cherry. Next to it, residue of ash, something small had burned.  
A letter perhaps Sebastian mused as his eyes moved to the bed. Everything seemed in order same one thing, the pillow, left on its dented surface lay three strawberry red strands of hair.  
Sebastian leaned forward as he picked up one lone strand, holding it near his red eyes. Red hair should not be here, so how did it get here?  
Mey-rin? Sebastian looked at hair, then at the fruit basket with the red ribbon. Could it really be that simple?  
Sebastian quickly dispelled the notion, the idea that Finnian was entertaining night guests, no that was not it.  
Having combed the room for anything else he departed.

It was still thirty minutes left to midnight when Finnian snuck into Sebastian's room. The gardener had never once seen the butler so much as yawn and was because of this little surprised when the bed appeared virtually untouched. Earlier that year Finnian, Mey-rin and Bardroy had been given the task to photograph the butler without him knowing it, it was from that event that Finnian had learnt most about his patterns.

Sebastian had only one reason to enter this room besides dusting, retrieving his set of clothes from the large oak-drawer in the back of the room. Creeping up on the large piece, Finnian wasted no time rummaging through it, his thoughts focused on the task.  
Grell's promise still clung to his mind, and for what reason he could not tell, he wanted nothing from the mad reaper, well except to not be used and beaten again.  
Then there was that -but-, a small -but- residing in the back of his head, reminding him that his master had gifted him strange fruits that made him heal, and that the redhead had made several suggestive notions of ''compensation'' for his rough treatment. No! Finnian shook his head, he would make no sick wishes, this was a matter of self-preservation!  
His line of thought was interrupted by the Familiar voice of his master.  
\- Not the clean ones, look in the bag where he keeps the used ones!-  
Finnian looked around, then he smiled, that is obviously something his master would say, maybe he should.  
\- I am talking to you, it is not just something i would say, it is something i am saying!-  
Ok really now he was just playing games on his own mind, he really better get back to.  
\- I am using our bond to speak to you into your head you stupid boy! stop making excuses!- the voice sounded rather irritable now.  
\- What!?- Finnian looked around, as if to make sure no one was standing behind him, pulling his leg.  
\- I told you brat, you need to get one of the used ones, still infused with Sebba-darlings ...essence.-  
Finnian felt nauseous. -Ew,..-  
-It is an adult thing, go to the small container near the bed and get one of those, chop chop little robin!-  
Finnian wanted to shout loudly and for an extended period of time how his last place of integrity had now been forever lost, instead he closed the drawer and instead went to rummage through the box filled with Sebastian's used wear.  
\- No back talking? not even a little bit upset, brat, if i didn't know better i would believe you are trying to make me a very happy women.-

Finnian called upon all his inner strength not to scream at the full capacity of his lungs as he fished up a pair of Sebastian's undergarments from the container.  
\- Oh, those are -it- aren't they? oh yes, Sebastian's most private, is it cotton? yes of course it is, Indian no doubt.-  
Finnian grumbled silently.  
-I guess..-  
They where interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming from the other end of the hall, Finnian froze.  
\- Oh shoot, someone is here, quickly smell them!-  
The fear of being found out in this indecent position was only momentarily overwhelmed with Grell's ludicrous demand.  
-..What?-  
\- We wont have time for extraction of the 'package', i need you to smell them, now!-  
-What, why? why would i do something like that.-  
Finnian made a gagging sound.  
\- I can utilize our bond to take in your senses, Oh don't think about me that way, this is a perfectly shameless pass-time!-  
-I am not doing it, it is disgusting and you cant make me!-  
\- You know i can make you, c'mon do it!-  
-NO! i wont, i wont, i wont, i wont, i wont! i-

\- It is quite late to be yelling at my pair of used undergarments, don't you think Finnian?-  
Only the most desperate of gasps escaped the boy as his eyes froze on the floor. This was the absolutely worst thing that could happened. He had been caught in his superiors bedroom, touching his belongings,..and..and.

Sebastian's voice was calm as always, while even he could not mask his apparent surprise.  
\- Why are you in my room Finnian?-

The boy opened his mouth several times to speak, but he could not form words, as dark magenta flushed his face of humiliation, Finnian felt himself seeking refuge inside the deepest reaches of his own mind.  
Grell had also begun to peg the boy, albeit inside his head.  
-C'mon brat, just answer him, just say something, or run, run, brat?-  
Finnian was overwhelmed with negative emotions, it was not just shame but fear as well, this would certainly be the drop that would see him fired sent from the mansion, from his friends.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, walking up to the boy, he placed a set of slender fingers over the boys shoulder.  
\- Well, answer me, i do not want to come to the conclusion that your sneaking about and rummaging through my belongings are of,..ill-intent.-  
Grell was shouting at the boy, he could not have him fired or he would be stuck with a useless intern, one he actually had to train and not use for personal interests.  
\- Brat, get out and answer, Sebba-darling, he is becoming...bothered, by your lack of words,..Brat why don't you-  
\- Why don't you just do it!, why don't you just force me like always?- Finnian's voice was stoked on hurt and anger.  
Grell looked around, they where standing in a small glen, or well he was standing, Finnian sat huddled against an evergreen with his back turned to him. So this was his mental 'safe place' Grell mused, how boring.  
-..Finn..- Grell warned.  
-Just do it, if its so important!-

Sebastian was not pleased with the silence, he tried once more to coax the boy.  
\- Are you unhappy here? is that why you are acting like this? showing disloyalty?-

The boy beneath him shifted, his voice began to sound, although it sounded, strange almost a little strained.  
\- And,..what if, Sebastian?-  
Sebastian now looked visibly taken a back, if only for a moment.  
Finnian raised his head, looking straight into the butlers eyes. His mouth had contorted into a mischievous grin for lack of better words, the boy gave his superior a cheeky smile before turning it into a dramatic pout.  
\- Will you punish me, ? will you make me beg for forgiveness?-

Sebastian was taken a back, since when he wondered had their garden boy earned such a mouth. His grip on Finnian's shouldered hardened.  
\- What where you doing rummaging through my clothes?-  
Finnian's face split into a big grin - I just wanted to touch them , know what it was like to share space with your most private, you are not going to shame a boys reputation for something as innocent?-  
Sebastian knew from there on that something had overtaken Finnian, but what, and that smile, it was all so familiar something but he could not quite grasp it.  
\- You are obviously disturbed from your time in the woods, i shall inquire with the young master tomorrow to have you help sent for you.-

With a sudden push, Finnian had pulled the butler with him, down unto the bed, Grell had given up on his plan to make things go smoothly as soon as he came to realize that his control of this bodies sense could entail.  
Sebastian did not expect it as well as he should but he could not in his long life see this cause of event unfolding, for the first time since forever, he stared dumbfounded at the boy placing one knee on each side of Sebastian's hip.  
\- Me, disturbed? you cold, cold hunk of a man, this is my apology.- Finnian said as he began to grind against the butlers hip.  
That broke Sebastian out of his initial surprise as he forcefully threw the young gardener off him.  
Finnian landed on his behind beside the bed and as he groaned he could see the silhouette of Sebastian taking something from his drawer.  
Blinking several times, Finnian saw the object held in Sebastian's hand as he moved towards the boy.  
\- A belt? my my, i knew there was rough treatment in store for me but i - The not-Finnian was interrupted by a gloved slap across his cheek. Sebastian proceeded to hold down both of the boys wrists as he tied them together with his chestnut colored belt.  
Finnian wiggled around with his reddened cheek. - Oh shoot, i am all tied up, how might i be punished further, hm?-  
Sebastian crossed his arms looking at the boy on the floor desperately trying to seduce him.

\- Come now, you got me all tied up and bad! are you not going to do anything about it?-  
Sebastian put down his foot hard in the boys side, pining him in place, not saying anything.  
\- Ouuw! it hurt, ok, ok!..you are such ar harsh lover- Finnian sighed.  
\- But i give up, just let me go and we can forget about all of this?-  
Sebastian removed his foot as he leaned down before the blonde, grabbing a fistful of his hair he answered in the ice-cold manor he only employed when pushed.  
\- I do not have time to reprimand you to the extent of your insubordination, Finnian, the master's schedule wont allow it, but i promise you as much, i will keep my eyes on you and if any 'incident' like this ever happens again i might just keep you to your word.- His cold eyes flashed in vermilion between small slits.  
Finnian nodded, he would not set the boy in a worse seat then he already was.  
\- O-of course , y-you can untie me now and i'll be good, i promise!-  
Sebastian got up, he turned towards the door but not before shooting a glance to Finnian.- Mey-rin will be cleaning my room just before luncheon tomorrow, i am sure she could get you out.- with a cold-hearted smile Sebastian closed the door.  
Finnian/Grell could hear Sebastian locking the door, before placing the key on the small nail by the door.  
Grell tapped Finnian on his back, the boy focused on his dream tree turned around.  
\- What?- he asked with a sullen voice.  
\- Sebastian is gone, i made him oversee this small trespass- Grell said.  
Finnian felt a pang of relief, he had not really thought it over, giving Grell control like that, and during his time in the glen he had worried more then once.  
\- Really? you h-helped me out?-  
\- I sure did brat.-  
Finnian hesitated.  
\- I failed to get what you wanted master, are you going to hurt me again?- he was worried to say the least.  
Grell stretched out his hand towards Finnian, but instead of hitting him he gently ruffled the boys strawberry blonde hair.  
\- Oh no, don't you worry about that.- He did not have to tell the boy that he had gotten something a lot better then a pair of used undergarments.  
Finnian responded with a slight blush - how delightful.  
\- Which means that while you did not complete your assignment, i am willing to consider this a success, so why dont you keep thinking about that reward until i see you next time hm?- Grell grinned at th boy before disappearing in a red smoke.

Finnian felt a small surge of warmth coming from where Grell had touched him, maybe this was not so bad anyway, with a sigh he returned to his body.  
His first sensation was that of slight back pain, as his sight returned he noticed that he was in fact laying on the floor, maybe had had fallen as he and Grell switched consciousness he thought. That until he realized his wrist where bound by what looked like one of spare belts.  
\- GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL!-


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: most of the chapters before have been building up to this one, i liked writing this as things are beginning to happen, so please review and i hope you will enjoy the read, olé!**

The coming days unfolded strangely ordinary, true Mey-rin had been looking at him with a puzzled look ever since finding him on Sebastian's floor handcuffed with a belt, something Finnian still did not quite understand how it had happened mind you.

He was not stupid though, he knew Grell had done something to anger Sebastian while in control of the gardeners body. It had became apparant these last couple of days. Finnian had finished the last garden-preparations for the spring and now he found himself drifting aimlessly around the the mansion.

It did not matter whether he was hanging after his friends or sitting alone, he could almost feel the eyes of the mansion's butler on his being. And that of course was only when he could not see him, everytime their eyes did meet Finnian felt something deeply unsettling about Michalis.

The butler would bore his eyes into the poor gardener as if he expected him to transform into something, different, for lack of better words. Finnian had come to realize that this was his punishment for aligning himself with his new master's schemes but what options where they? go away and die, no, he could not do it, not as long as his friends, both birds and otherwise needed him, not to discount the young master.

No, he would just have to wait until things became normal again, when Sebastian forgot whatever wrongdoing Finnian had unknowingly committed.

The young reaper was sitting on the large stairs, attempting to reading goldilocks, a book gifted to him by the young master to help him in his reading skills. While inwardly scorning the blond girl for being too picky with her choice of bedding a tall shadow spread over the book and much of his own figure.

Recognizing the foreboding aura, the boy kept his head down while at the same time closing the book.  
, what can i do for you?-

The dark-haired butler gave the boy a piercing gaze.  
\- A certain William. are at the door, looking for you..- his voice barely concealing hints of triumphant undertones.

Finnian suddenly jerked upwards looking at the menacing butler, his eyes almost bulging out.  
-W-what?-  
Sebastian did not bother concealing his pleased smirk.  
\- My dear Finnian, you certainly have friends in strange places.-  
Finnian opened his mouth several times to speak but he was interrupted by Sebastian.  
\- Let us go, i am sure he is anxious to talk with you.- Sebastian almost sang it.

Finnian quickly got up, leaving his prized book behind in a hurry.- I..you,..i.-  
Sebastian merely led him to the door shooting him a cold glance. -Stupid boy.-

William gave the boy an emotionless glance as Finnian and his demonic butler came to meet him.  
Turning to Sebastian he narrowed his eyes.  
\- Thank you servile, that will be enough.-

Sebastian graced the reaper with one of his closed-eyes smiles.  
\- The young Finnian is under the patronage of the earl, it would not be prudent to have him speak alone to someone of your high stature,..he might, agree to something he shouldn't-  
The demon added.

Finnian coughed gently, catching the attention of the elder reaper.  
\- William..-

William scoffed at Michalis before focusing on Finnian.  
\- You are going to come with me, i have things to speak with you about and i do not intend to it in front of -that-.  
he sent one scornful look towards Sebastian.  
Finnian did not understand the bad blood between the two, what could someone like William feel towards a mere butler?

Sebastian moved between the to, placing himself in Williams way.  
\- Young Finnian has not been granted leave from the mansion, if you wish to speak with him i am sure you could do it here, regardless of my presence.-  
William did not deign the demon an answer, merely looking at him with unveiled contempt.

Finnian felt his pulse beginning to beat ever faster, why did this have to happened now?  
\- Please i-i William, cant we do it here? i must stay with my mas-  
William interrupted them, his words like a lash.  
\- He is not your master any longer, this pretend you are entertaining yourself with, while harmless can never be given priority over your duties.-  
Will pushed his glasses up his nose-bridge.  
\- I have been giving you a lot of leeway considering how we inconvenienced you in the past but even that has its limits.-

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, what had this foolish boy gotten himself into.- What do you mean, the earl is no longer his master? i might be encouraged to let you have him for a while if you tell me.- A tug in his arm made the butler interrupt himself, turning around to see a very sad looking gardener.

For the rarest of moment, the demonic butler hesitated watching those big teary eyes, a wonder he had not grown immune to them by now now thought, he decided regardless to ask.  
\- Yes, young Finnian? is there something you wish to say?-

William raised an eyebrow: - I hope you do not plan to-

Finnian almost shouted, tears already streaming down his face. - Please ! p-please dont be mad, i-i can tell you everything, not from him just,..please, d-dont have me sent away!-  
As he went on to embarrass himself his sentences devolved into broken phrases, words lost amongst sobs.

William stared at the pathetic boy a long minute. - When you are done, i will have Grell sent to pick you up, this was a waste of time.-  
With that said the elder reaper made a huge jump, disappearing into the sky.

Sebastian looked at the reaper leaving, the mystery he had been given to his master to uncover was nearly done.  
He looked to his side where the sobbing boy sat on his knee's in the door opening, so different he was from last night Sebastian thought.  
\- Young Finnian, while i make no promises your best chance will be to tell me everything.-

The boy did not respond, in his mind it was already made up, he would have to leave the mansion and never return., he would cease to be 'Finnian' and instead become something else, something without his friends.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, why was this boy so eager to dwell in negative thoughts and possible outcomes? did he not see that it crippled him? with a friendly sigh he scoped up the gardener into his embrace to take him somewhere secluded.

-So.- Sebastian began, they where once more sitting on top his bed, this was the place where he had seen the younger male the most comfident and so he decided to chance it by taking him here.

Finnian was sitting in lotus-style in front of the butler, he had been given a handkerchief to dry his tears and now, appearing a lot more collected he looked up at Sebastian expectantly.

\- How do you know ?-

The young reaper was about to answer when he realized that the truth would sound bizarre to his butler if he told him, hell, he might even think him mad! And Finnian would not be able to blame him, no, he could not do that, he would have to do that which he never wanted to do, not against Sebastian or Ciel or any of his friends, he would have to lie.

And so he began, forcing himself to think about never seeing his friends again he forced a trembling lip, a lone tear appearing when it made the most effect. He told Sebastian the story of having been saved by a red haired person working for Will, how he had been robbed only to have his robber killed before his eyes.

He made sure to force the point that he had no idea who these people where other then that he had been told that he was in debt to them for saving his life and that he had to work som menial tasks for them in return.

Sebastian of course new full well who William and the murderous redhead where but slowly he began to wean off the idea that Finnian knew, he was clearly to dumb and emotional to dare double cross the phantomhive through ambition.

But there was something that still nagged him, why would a couple of reapers from the dispatch division want the masters gardener, nothing about their work suited Finnian. Grell he knew was quite mad and could have done it as some elaborate plan to get some laughs, the redhead did like to corrupt humans, but Will? why would Will take the time of his day to come all the way here?  
Looking over Finnian, it slowly begun to come into shape, he was a young attractive man, Sebastian could say as much, and though he did not have much of the attributes humans valued in the male sex, Sebastian could see how someone would find him entertaining, especially those plump lips of his, his cheeks, reddened both by tears and shame.  
Sebastian smiled to himself before he continued his silent examination.  
\- Finnian was obviously very naive, maybe that was it, they wanted to use him for something, maybe to lean something about his master? yes, maybe, his superhuman strength was not a great need for reapers but his connection to the phantomhives and perhaps to Sebastian himself was certainly a value in itself.

And here he had thought that the figurative case was closed, if the reapers wanted to get closer to him or his master, maybe he should let them, if only for awhile until their ploy became apparent.

Finnian had gone quite by now, staring to the textures of the fabric below them, he had closed his eyes as if expecting a beating.  
A passing thought of a pair of cat ears attached to the gardener's head entered Sebastian's mind, it was a nice thought, being about cats and all that but he really did not have time for that now.  
\- You where very foolish to get involved with these kinds of people Finnian.-  
Sebastian said in the sternest voice he could bring forth.

Finnian nodded, not facing the man, instead preferring to look down.  
\- Yes sir.-

\- You are a foolish little boy, and you continue to get into troubles, causing me and the young master headache after headache.-

Finnian nodded, the sting in his eyes, this time real.  
\- I know, i-i am so-  
Sebastian hushed him.  
\- As i was saying, you are causing my young master much duress and in turn you are making troubled, But, in this specific case i know things.-  
-You know things?-  
-Yes, about these people, and let me tell you that you where for once smart enough to comply, they are dangerous.-

Finnian looked up at Sebastian, not sure what to say.  
\- I will speak with the young master but for now, i will let you go with Will, so that you may work off you debt, but this is on one condition.-

The gardener blinked, once, twice..thrice, he could not believe his ears.  
\- A condition ?-

The demon butler leaned forward, cupping Finnian's face in one gloved hand.  
\- You are too repeat everything you do to me, and.  
Sebastian flashed the boy with a full view of his vermilion eyes, they locked unto the boy with a predatory glare.  
\- If i found out that you where lying to me, or that you even withheld any information from me? you will beg for me to merely have you sent away, i will give you a good reason to cry for once.-

Finnian gulped scared but unable to look away from those terrible eyes.

\- So, do we have an agreement, young Finnian?-

Finnian could not nod as his head was firmly held in place by Sebastian.  
\- Y-yes sir.-

In an instance the butler released him from his grip, gracing him with a friendly smile.  
\- Wonderful, i will find some thick winter clothes for you, it will be cold when Grell comes by to pick you up.- With that the butler made a small bow before jumping of the bed and then disappearing through the door, leaving Finnian looking confused and scared.

Finnian was standing outside the mansion when a familiar red-head appeared, pulling him into a strong embrace.  
\- M-master.- he whispered into the forest of red hair as warmth rushed to his face.  
Grell pushed him away as quickly as he had embraced him.  
\- Don't go all cute and stuttering on me now brat, we have work to do-

Finnian took a moment to regain balance after being pushed away.  
\- Work? b-but i cant, Sebastian only just forgave me and.-

\- This is not about that! besides.- Grell added smiling his mischievous grin. - I told you to count that as a success.-

\- I am s-sorry, what work was this?-  
Grell rolled his eyes and made a dramatic pout. - Sadly 'real' work, the big death book back at the office have recording something major going down in London, he is requesting reapers from every department to chip in.-  
\- Department? master?-  
Grell had begun to walk down the path leading away from the mansion-grounds, Finnian quickly followed.  
\- Right, i forgot you never went to the academy, it is how the death-gods are organised, organisations, don't worry about it, unlike others you are allowed to be stupid!-

\- I am not stupid! i did not ask to being murdered.-  
Grell just flashed him a toothy grin while looking back at the mansion growing smaller in the distance.  
\- Soon we will be together again, beautiful raven- Grell said dramatically as he sighed.  
Finnian did not know why, but the masters word unsettled something deeply within.

The hour was late when they entered the dusty apartment, Finnian not used to such a filthy place began to let out a series of coughs.  
\- Why are we here?- he asked meekly, cloth from from his arm to cover his mouth as he breathed through the nose.

Grell slapped the boy over the back of his head. - I told you brat, this is the apartment we will share until this big reaping is over. The redhead threw himself down on the lone bed in the small room, releasing a a dust cloud reaching for the roof.

Finnian slowly closed the door behind him, his eyes traveling across the small area they had to share. Like Grell's apartment there was an abundance of different shades of red, rugs, bedding, strange dolls littered everywhere and what looked like several wooden boxes and...  
-Of course..- he muttered, standing next to the bed was that damn fruit basket.  
\- You are supposed to eat all of them you know, not that they will go bad or anything but still.-

Finnian knew better then to argue, by now he believed that detestable assortment of fruit and ribbons to be haunted. Looking around with worried eyes he began to bite his lower lip.

Grell was just brushing the black hair on his Sebastian-doll when he looked up to see the lost puppy looking around with big worried eyes.  
-What?-

\- Where is the guestroom?-  
Grell stared at him as if he had heard the most uncouth joke of the century uttered by a priest and then he burst into laughing, dropping the Sebastian-doll while holding himself across the stomach.  
Finnian looked surprised, then hurt, then slightly bothered.  
\- What is so funny?-  
Grell ceased his laughing for a moment just to answer in a scared, feminine voice - Where is the guestroom?- he then proceeded to fall back down into the red covers of his bed laughing like a mad man showing every pointed teeth to the worried gardener.  
\- This is not the mansion brat, then again with your new eyes you probably could not tell the difference.-  
Grell snickered to himself before motioning Finnian over to his bed with his index finger.  
Finnian walked up to the bed before sitting down on the bed end, the furthest away he could from his master.  
A part of him wanted to come closer, wanting to know whenever he would get hit again or something else.  
Grell pulled a hand through his own long red hair, tilting his head and smiling gently at the strange antics of his intern. Nonetheless the redhead withdrew a small box from his coat, carelessly he threw it to Finnian. - This one is yours now.-

The boy looked down at the small box who had landed before him, looking back up at Grell to be re-assured it was actually his to open, he proceeded to slid the small lid off.  
A pair of scarlet glasses laid in the box, surrounded with red silk, they reminded the boy of the ones his master wore but instead of having the glasses being half-moon shaped they where full. Along the rims blacks lines contoured the edges giving them a rather intense look.

Finnian did not know what to say, they where beautiful and he received gifts so very rarely.  
Grell did not seem to pay him any mind, instead taking the time to open her small death-book,flipping through the pages. - They are my spares, but you should have them now, i don't want you to go around walking into walls.-  
-.. well put them on! they wont do any good in that box!-  
The younger reaper picked them up, Finnian moved his thumb over the rims for a moment before sliding them up his nose.

The blurry world that existed one meter beyond his sight suddenly gave rushing into shape, colors, light and dark everything assorted itself as if having a whip at their backs until the apartment in its entirety became clear.  
He had been without a clear vision for so long that he was taken a back by the clarity of everything, looking around, focusing on different objects both close and far away, it was a joy.

\- Aaaaaawh, you look like such a precious little pointdexter!- Grell proclaimed, grining from ear to ear.  
\- You remind me a little of Will during our academy years.- The redhead smacked with his lips for effect.

Finnian was about to retort that he looked nothing of the sort when his curiosity got the overhand.  
\- You went to school with William?-  
Grell did enjoy to talk about himself as such he was quickly to bite. - Oh yes i did, can you believe i actually had higher overall score then that bore? It is true! and it bugged for Will oh so much!-  
Finnian summoned the picture in his mind of the stern emotionless reaper being all angry and flustered, a small giggle escaped his lips.  
\- So.. does that mean he was always,..like he is now?-

Grell shrugged - More or less, if you wonder whether he always was a dullard and a total bore, yes, but i could always get those deeply kept passions out of him, he was not nearly as good at controlling those back then.-

Finnian slowly shuffled himself closer to where Grell was sitting, not wanting to hear more of whatever relationship the reapers had once enjoyed he pointed towards Grell's death book.  
\- Does it say what is going to happened here?-

Grell interrupted his story telling looking at his intern while noticing the sudden shift of topic, how cute he thought before looking down into the pages of his small notebook. - It tells you all about who will die and when brat, you really suck at paying attention to things don't you?-  
He sighed dramaticly before whisking an arm around the younger male's waist.

Finnian shoot up a worried glance at his master, although he made no attempt to free himself, only making the elder reapers assumption from before grounded.  
\- ..I.,..i did n-  
Grell just shot the boy an amused smirk, closing his small death book with a small thud.- I am obliged to teach you about reaping, that does not mean i do not recognize a student who is not in the mind of learning.-

Finnian's first reaction was that he had done something wrong, trying to formulate an apology was however cut short when a black gloved index finger pressed against his lips.  
\- You do not like when i talk about Will, or any of the others do you?-  
Finnian turned his head away, breaking contact with his lips and Grell's finger.  
\- i don't care about that..- he did not sound very convinced, more like a grumpy child.  
Grell withdrew his hand, enjoying the view of Finnian doing his best to shy away.  
\- I am so glad to hear that, we are meeting with some of my old friends tomorrow, it is a comfort to know . .-  
Grell put emphasis on the last words, just to tease his jealous little intern.

Finnian was angry at himself, why in the world was he feeling jealousy when his deranged master spoke of his ungodly relaltions, he did not care! his master could go around and anger the good lord for all he cared but this gardener certainly wanted to part of it.

\- I wont give you anything until you ask for it Finny.- Finnian quickly looked up at the older male, an angry blush spreading over his face as he broke himself free from Grell, getting of the bed in no time. Glaring at Grell he gave retorted in a way he hoped would shut up his damm mouth.  
\- I don't want anything from you master, except a cover to sleep on, i think i have had enough of this day.-  
Finnian's words oozed unveiled hurt but Grell did not call him on it, instead he ceased his smiling and merely directed the boy to the drawer where he could find an extra cover to sleep on.

The boy removed the cover from the drawer, wishing to put it as far as possible from his disgusting master he sadly had to use the confines of the small apartment, at last placing it down on the dusty floor besides the bed.

Grell shifted, laying down on the stomach while watching the boy struggle in silence.  
Finnian sank down on the cover, laying down on his back, he prayed sleep would soon take him.  
-Hey brat.-  
Finnian glanced up at the reaper once more smiling goofily, with a mask of indifference the boy asked:  
-What?-  
\- You did good today.-  
\- I did not do anything master.-  
Finnian did his best to sound cold and uncaring.  
Grell made a small gasp for dramatic purposes.  
\- Nothing? you lied to Sebastian, you got sent with us without loosing your position, but most importantly. You lied.-  
Finnian broke eye contact with his master, the thought of it still caused him great guilt.  
\- You are progressing, you might even become worthy before this is all over.-  
\- Worthy of what?-  
-Good night Finny.-

Finnian's arms and legs where restrained upon the surgery table, the room was far to bright making his eyes hurt, several white clad figures surrounded him their voices melting together in an incoherent mumble, only lone worlds where recognized by the ten year old Finnian.  
\- S-012 is progressing.-  
-More then could be said then the others, did you see how easily he fractured the cranium of S-005?-  
\- Lets continue, , administer the serum.-

Finnian began to scream at the hight of his lungs as the bruised skin near the bend of his arm was pierced with the sharp syringe.  
The boy had begun to cry, it hurt so much. He was afraid, he was so very afraid that he would have to kill more of his friends.  
This dream always came to him in the night, so many times had he been on this table even long after having escaped it continue to haunt him. So many times had be been cut with their times, forced to re-live those terrible memories.

It mattered little how many times he saw it, every night he became their victim and nothing could ever save him until the dream allowed him respite through the waking hours.  
The climax of the dream was fast approaching, he was supposed to be freed from these confines before being taken to 'the cage' where he would kill one of his friends.

Just as he was going to be taken to the cage doctors froze, the ten year old Finnian looked around, not understanding what had happened. was still writing in his notebook, not moving an inch. Looking to his side, the same was true for the other personnel, everyone looking like a statue, everyone except one. Finnian had never seen this man (women?) before, He had long red air, eyes with a strange iris, a mix of green and yellow and a mouth full of sharp-teeths, revealed when he grinned at their surroundings.

\- So this is where all the anxiety is stemming from, well, i got to give it to you, this looks terrible, not a single of your captors are even remotely handsome- Grell sighed as he walked around ripping of the facial masks of one of the doctors, some had faces underneath while others who Finnian never saw without masks where all blurry.

The young boy did not know who the stranger was only that he looked scary, tears still being shed dotted his frightened features as he stared.

Grell walked past a few of the frozen scientists before coming to a halt in front of the operating table. Finnian looked up at the stranger with big turquoise orbs.  
The reaper gave the ten year old Finnian a small pout. - Do i look that scary?-

Finnian did not know how to react at the strange person talking to him, somewhere he felt he knew this man, but he could not place it. Slowly he nodded in response.

The stranger just shrugged as he touched the straps keeping the boy in place, they disappeared as if being made of vapor.  
This memory obviously is causing you to function poorly, and i would say so, seeing the same drama over and over would bore me greatly, passion does not go well with familiarity you know.

Finnian could not place the stranger, he spoke weirdly, like an adult but not like the other adults here. Giving Grell a puzzled look he slowly sat up on the table, keeping his legs over the edge.

Grell leaned forward towards the young Finnian while speaking in a terrible cutesy voice - Would you like to wreck terrible vengeance on your inner demons you dangerously cute little brat?-  
Finnian looked confused, he did not understand it was grownup words again, but he did notice how Grell spoke in a way grown ups sometimes spoke to him.

-I'll take that as a yes!- Grell leaned forward, smirking as he watched the young Finnian freeze before playing a small kiss on his forehead.  
The boy gasped as memories flooded into his mind, the mansion, Sebastian, the young master, his death...-GRELL!- he shouted jumping backwards.  
\- W-why am i dreaming of Grell, no brain i told you i did not feel that way stop telling me otherwise!-  
Grell snickered but then he snapped his fingers in front of Finnian.  
\- Don't you have something to do? i heard these men where going to make you kill your friend.-  
-Oh what? yes,..i need to do it, so they can evaluate my strength..-  
Grell gave the boy a pondering look.-Well that does not sound very fair, say if they want a fight so bad why don't you invite them?-  
Finnian's eyes went wide.-..Invite them..y-you mean, kill them? make them get hurt?-  
Grell's face split in a terrifying grin-Oh such a fun idea, and you had it all by yourself, but that wont be very interesting with just those fist of yours, what to do, what to do..- Grell tapped his index finger unto his chin before flashing the boy a cruel grin.- Oh i know, you should use this.- unto the table Grell dumped something looking like a big bladed machine, its sole blade was covered in a chain containing smaller blades.  
\- You just pull the string here on the side and voila!-

Finnian glanced at the machine before jumping of the table, taking Grell's schyte in his hand, he went quite, he stood still for the longest of time not making a sound before the tiniest chuckle escaped his lips, it slowly built into a full-fledged laugh as he pulled the string making the linked chain spin with all its little knives.  
\- ..hah,.haha..ha...-  
Grell looked at Finnian like a mother-bird watching her young take to flight for the first time. Snapping his fingers the disappeared and the time which had been frozen seemed to speed up again.  
\- Alright lets continue down to the testing..-  
The man dressed in the white lab coat looked up at the small boy holding the rotating blade in front of him.  
Then for once in his life, Finnian felt in command of his own destiny.

Finnian had awoken earlier then usual, Grell had been gracious enough to lend him clean clothes, a pair of striped black costume pants, a white top and a black vest. The red lined glasses gave him vision, although he did not think his face suited wearing them.  
While standing before the mirror he had noticed that he had reverted to his reaper-look as he slept. That usually did not happened but Finnian had a nagging feeling that last nights strange dream was partly responsible.  
Feeling hungry his eyes sat on the fruit-basket. Walking of the bed table where it stood he removed the last apple from it, only a lone cherry remained.

Taking a bite out of the red fruit he began to almost instantly feel better, last nights sleep had been, enjoyable in ways he had never experienced before, he had craved control all his life and even if just a dream he had been allowed to sample it. It was a whole new set of emotions Finnian experienced and it was equally terrifying as exciting.

\- My, my aren't someone looking good.-  
Finnian turned around swallowing a piece of apple, his hair although unruly where still kept from his eyes with his red clippers revealing a pair of half opened chartreuse orbs behind the round glasses.  
\- I slept well master.- he graced Grell with a small sharp-teethed smile.- I dreamt about you.- Finnian cursed himself silently, where was this boldness coming from? it had crept up on him, he coughed as he forgot to chew the new piece of apple, whiling sporting a small blush.

Grell rewarded the boy with an uncharacteristically sweet smile.- I am glad to here it, and i am glad to see you out of that disguise.-

The younger redhead took another bite of the crimson fruit looking at his master with a perplexed look. After chewing and swallowing he retorted.  
\- That was my true self, i did not think about it as a disguise.-

Grell tilted his head.- Is that soo? do you feel like your old self?-

Finnian hesitated, he did not have a clear answer but luckily Grell did not seem to demand one instead he said.  
\- We are going out on your first mission today.-

The boy finished his apple before asking - Mission? what kind of mission, more stalking or underwear stealing because i really did not like getting tied up..-

Grell sighed- As much as i would like to revisit that tender night this is a reaper mission, you are going to reap your first soul!-

Finnian stared at Grell as if he had grown a new head. -What?! what, do you mean with that?-  
Grell shrugged.- You already know how it works, you almost got fully reaped back when you where human.-  
Memories of that dark alley, the feeble looking boy with the unkept hair, running him through with that garden tool, he had interrupted a reaping, the killing of a poor child.  
Finnian had not given it any thoughts, that he would have to do something like that was unthinkable!  
\- You cant mean i am suppose to kill people?-

Grell shrugged.- How else are they supposed to move on?-  
\- What do you mean 'move on'?-

\- You are not just killing them, you are making sure their souls move on to the next plane of existence, whatever that might be, otherwise they could be devoured by nastier things then reapers,.. demons for instance-

-Demons?- Finnian inquired.  
\- They look for souls to but they hunt them for sustenance, damm you brat, you are making me speak like Will.- Grell sighed but graced him with a smile all the same.  
Finnian did not immediatly respond, he was not comfortable with this, not one bit.  
\- If i can't do it, will you?-

\- No, i am Grell, Will is the boring looking one.- the red reaper answered snickering at his own great sense of humour.  
Finnian's head quickly sank beneath his shoulders, releasing a sigh. - You know what i meant master..-  
\- You want me to tell you i will do your job, that i will be there to pick up on your assignments, i wont promise you that brat.- Grell sounded a lot more serious then he usually did.  
\- But i will be there to make sure you go through with it if i so have to hold your hands through it.- Grell raised an eyebrow, looking at the younger redhead standing before him.  
\- No! i mean no, of course you wont have to do that..- Finnian was quick to retort, although the idea of his masters fingers intertwined with his was not an unpleasant thought.

\- Wonderful, well we are heading out in ten, if you check your coat i have put your own copy of the death-book in the front pocket.-  
Finnian went over to his chestnut coloured winter-coat, looking through the chest pocket he found a tiny black book.  
\- Its the twentieth Januari, we are going for the time of death happening at 14.22.-

The younger reaper quickly flipped through the pages, it was easy enough until he came to the small description. Sebastian had taught him to to read, although it went slow, focusing on each word he began to piece together the sentences.  
\- It, it is a about a retired dock-worker, he will die in his bed,..- Finnian breathed out in relief, he would not be made to murder a child.  
\- See? easy-peasy even for someone like you..- Grell teased, it was a really dull assignment but it should be a good start for his squeamish intern.  
He just nodded mutely in response, putting on his coat he glanced at himself in the mirror.  
The face that met him felt not like his own, he wondered where that carefree smile had gone, where the life that made sense ran away to, while feeling better then he had done in a couple of days he had began to worry that he was losing himself.

Two slender arms wrapped around his waist, interrupting the worrisome thoughts, feeling that odd churning feeling in his stomach he groaned silently.  
\- You sure like to think a lot don't you?- Grell teasing voice inquired.  
Finnian did not remove himself from the reapers embrace, instead he choose to lean his head backwards unto his masters chest.  
-.. I guess, i mean i did not use too, i usually just broke stuff back at the mansion, by accident.-  
Grell nodded, moving his hands gently over Finnian's belly, responding with a vague hmm.  
\- Lets make a deal, you finish this reaping and i'll.. take a bunch of time off to listen to you whining, er i mean talking about all the weird stuff in your head, deal?-

Finnian shrugged, feeling slightly put off from having his thoughts and doubts referred to as 'whining'.  
\- I guess,..-  
\- Thats my boy, c'mon we have red to spread!- Grell proclaimed as he pulled the boy with him out through the door in a sudden burst of energy!

The small barrack was located down at the docs, standing on algae-ridden poles the drafty building smelt heavily of tar. From the surroundings sound of men shouting, crates loaded and off-loading and rope being put to its limit where heard.

Finnian stod outside the barracks when his master, this was the place, Grell had instructed him what to do, graciously lending him a small 'schyte-scissor' to use.

\- This is is, you just go in there, wait one minute for him to start oozing soul energy and you just cut it in half, simple as that!-  
\- I- i am still not entirely su-..-

Grell quickly opened the doore, pushing the poor gardener inside- To late go get him!-  
The room was dank, same for the eerie light of a few tallow-candles. It seemed almost deserted until Finnian noticed the faint sound of ravaged breaths coming from the back.

The young reaper felt his heart beat even faster at the sound, slowly he moved to the source of the breathing, a lone bunk bed, separated from the others in the corner of the barracks. Closing in on the sound Finnian could see a tattered cover raising and lowering on the put away bunk.  
The pile occasionally gave of a few intense coughs but otherwise it was mostly a low weezing kind of breathing followed by a few ragged ones.

\- You should not be here you know..- the voice came from the breathing heap of cloth, it was muffled.  
\- The others where smart enough to leave, you do not want to get sick, do you?-

Finnian slowly closed in, until he was one meter away from the cover-obscured person.  
\- I am sorry sir, but i can not get whatever you have, but i am here for you.-

An amused snort was heard from the bed.  
\- One of the foremans runts are you? i do not think even he would be thick enough to attempt to squeeze any more work out of me,.. no kid sorry, the only one who will have business with me will be the good reaper.-

Finnian thought that his cue as he stepped forward.- Well, eh sir, you see i sorta am the reaper.- the boy sent a goofish smile that the covered man obviously did not see as he laughed nervously.

\- Yea right, and i am the Queen, listen kiddo, i sorta appreciate your foolishness, not letting me die alone, but i rather not die agitated so could you perhaps.. aagh!- a series of violent coughs interrupted him as he shifted back and forth under his covers.

Finnian felt his small scissor hum gently in response too what was unfolding, from the huddled form on the bunk a strange blackish ooze began to float,while shifting like smoke it appeared solid as taffy, the boy advanced quietly upon the man with his scissors, this was it.  
The coughings ceased, although the lack of momement did not spell good for the doomed man.  
\- Well, you are still...here after all of that, most youngsters would have ran off by now,..heh maybe you are death after all..-

Finnian opened the scissor, positioning it at the center of the sludge-looking energy seeping out of the man.  
\- N-no, i-i am just...an intern to die for.- He was not sure why he had said it, maybe he had heard Master Grell do, somehow it had felt right. Before the man could respond Finnian brought the opposing blades down, cutting cutting the sludge free from the body.  
The old doc-worker shook for but a moment before he went still, from his chest the cinematic records spilled forth, circling Finnian as they traveled before his eyes.

Finnian's own life had not been 'standard' so far, as such he was not sure if what he was watching was out of the ordinary. A boy born into a poor family, spending his life enriching those above him often working in hazardeous conditions, no love just, 'meetings' Finnian decided to look away from. He had sometimes done bad things, although kindness was not lacking from the records. Many of the bad things seemed to correlate to a lack of money or freedom.

Finnian was reaching the end of it, where he had to 'judge' the soul on its merits, wether it should die or if it was so beneficial to the world that it deserved to live on. Grell had told them that they almost never judged someone worthy to continue living, that it was basicly just a paragraph never to be used.  
Looking down at the now still body, Finnian wondered what life would be for this one if he allowed him to continue living. If his past held any clues, he mused it would probably be more of what it had already been. Try as he might he saw little substance in the life he had watched, and so he decided to let it go.

The boy closed his eyes as he ended the reaping, the record vanished, appearantly going to some sort of library. The reaper did not cry this time, maybe it was because he was tired, or because he had not seen the mans face. He was somewhat glad for it, he would not have to face his master with another teary face.

Exiting the barracks the strawberry blonde found his master sitting on a fence, checking his nails.  
\- Oh! you are all done?- Grell asked.  
Finnian responded with a nod, he did not feel like talking.  
Grell quickly checked his death book, flipping the pages he read out.  
-Simon Jarrick, 52 years old, dock worker, tar-lung etc etc..- Grell made a short hmm.  
\- judged to die..perfect, you did just right.-

The elder reaper smiled his wolfish grin at the boy.- And here i was sure you would end up cutting yourself on the scythe or having the dying man comfort you..- The elder reapers words where equally laced with venom as friendly teasing, it was always hard to discern what Grell really thought of him.

Sporting an angry blush Finnian locked eyes with his master. -...-  
Grell pouted, jumping of the fence he walked up to his blushing intern.  
\- Don't be like that, as you have shown, you did as you where instructed, i would not have assumed that, you are more then just a dull pretty face, you know that?-  
Finnian was about to answer when Grell began to walk away, his hands on the back of his head.  
-Hey where are you going!- Finnian shouted running after.

\- That was one little reaping, i still got ten left before my shift is over and guess what? you are going to do half of them!-

Finnian paled visibly.-..w-what.-  
Grell ruffled his hair playfully, granting him another face splitting grin - You are not going to let a lady do all the work?-  
The boy blinked a couple of times -Lady?-  
\- Then its decided, i'll even take you out for a drink after the shifts end!-

The pub was furnished with green armchairs and sofa's green lampshade cast an emerald light over the large room, for all purposes it was not very unlike the dispatch office. A pub for death-gods, hidden in central London it was, and the space was only slightly crowded. It was the time most death-gods from all the different sections finished their shifts, the bar itself was crowded with hooded and costume clad men and women, placing orders, the booths contained even more worn out reapers, talking away their troubles with colleagues and friends, the floor near every table was filled with all manners of death-scythes, mainly but not solely in the shape of gardening tools.

In one of these boots the young gardener sat quietly, staring down unto his glass of milk.  
He knew someone sat next to him, hearing his master speak, and someone else.  
\- So who is the cutie?-  
\- Oh? don't mind him Ronald! he is just my intern i have to bring with me.-  
His master was sitting in the knee of the stranger, a blonde with glasses, Finnian was not quite sure what to make of it.  
The five reapings he had done had taken their toll on him, everyone of them had been judged and deemed unworthy of preservation, Finnian was not sure whether they went to heaven and hell for he found himself growing distant for every record he watched. There had been children, not unlike the one he had once died for. Two suicides, one fire-related accident, and three murders.  
As his hands shakingly reached for his glass of milk, his left eyes caught his master snuggling up to Ronald. His thoughts had remained unfocused until now, sadness, grief, hopelesness, regret had all raged in him after cutting away the life of his last target but now a new emotion began to emerge. Finnian had only momentarily touched with this new sensation before, but now it came rushing into focus.  
Jealousy, anger, he was jealous of this stranger who came from nowhere and so readily recieved his beautiful master's affection. Once it became clear all the other emotions who had torned at him submitted and fell in line behind this new direction. Ronald, this Ronald was the reason for his misery.

\- Ms Sutcliffe, i would really prefer if we moved to a more secluded place for this.- Ronald suggested, glancing at Finnian.  
Grell was all to busy feeling the blonde up, hesitating he to cast a brief glance and her charge.  
\- Oh, i suppose this is nothing for children to see, and we are responsible adults after all.- He giggled.  
Ronald shot Grell a sly smile before lifting the read head up in his arms, making there way for the bathroom.  
It felt like a stab in Finnian's chest, it hurt, it hurt more then the night he was killed, but there was no tears, indeed he found that finding a target funneled everything into a manageable form, every emotion made sense. emptying his glass, he spent a a good minute before turning his green-yellow orbs down to something laying under the table.  
\- Master Grell forgot his death-scythe here,.. i better bring it to him.- next to it stood Ronalds scythe, it was a strange contraption with wheels and several blades underneath. Grabbing his masters scythe he remembered his dream where he had used it. Looking at its working, it seemed to be just as how he had dreamt it.  
Taking it with him, Finnian made his way to the bathroom stalls.

As he opened the door he found two shamelessly fondling each other in the corner, his Master sitting on an elevated position with Ronald standing between his legs, holding him, trailing bites down Grell's bared neck.  
The redhead had his legs wrapped around the blondes legs and his gloved hand appeared to be in business of entering the front of Ronald's pants.  
\- Oh 'Nald, you know how to drive a women crazy don't you, my passions are overflowing! ready for the.- Grell smacked her lips  
\- Main course.-  
The two reapers, caught in the throes of lust where interrupted by the sound of Grell's death-scythe activating, making its rotating blades spin in a deadly fashion.  
\- I agree with my master,..Ronald, my passions are certainly overflowing as well.-

The two lovebirds froze, turning around they saw the younger red-head standing only a few meters away from them with his deadly weapon pointed towards them.  
\- ..Finnian..- Grell gasped, looking at the boy holding his customized death-scythes as if he owned it!  
Ronald was for the moment silence, staring it utter surprise at the boy.  
Finnian's voice had grown so unlike how it usually sounded, innocence, sadness or happiness, everyone of the intones that made his voice his was gone, left laid only unveiled hurt and anger.  
\- Oh you do know my name after all!- The boy faked a giggle.  
\- I could never have guessed, always being 'brat' or 'kid'.-

The initial surprise had lost its hold over Grell, the reaper was had just enough of his cheeky intern.  
\- Brat, why would i call you anything else when you act like nothing like one, leave my scythe here and go back to the table, and i might just forgive your interruption.-  
Ronald looked at Finnian, and then to his lover, quietly mentioning:  
\- Grell, the br- boy holds a death-scythe capable of killing even us..maybe we should try to not anger him...-  
-QUITE!- Finnian screamed ramming the death-scythe into the wall, sending the bathroom tiles flying.  
\- I made all what you told me to!- his voice shifted from anger to hurt, in an instance.  
\- You promised you would listen to me i had reaped for you, because i TOLD you i had a lot on my mind,..-  
Just as quickly it was gone replaced with anger once more.  
\- But i am too much of a bore for you? so after doing half your job you dump me to,..to do unspeakable, dirty things with him!-  
Finnian pointed the scythe towards Ronald who answered with holding up his hand's in surrender.  
Grell's eyes rolled sarcastically.- I got bored so what, and don't come on about doing 'dirty' things, you are really obvious, i told you before i would give you nothing until you asked for it, and Ronald here.- The redhead stroke a hand over the other reapers chest as he purred.  
\- Knows all the right questions.-  
Finnian shouted in response as an indignant flare erupted over his face.  
\- I-i do n-not!, i'll,...i..will..-

Grell had untangled himself from Ronald, standing him looking at his intern with his arms crossed.  
\- What will you do,..brat?-

\- I'll KILL HIM!-  
The younger reaper ran towards them, the scythe still held against the wall causing untold property damage, as he came into striking distance for Ronald he ripped the scythe from the wall swinging it towards the blondes head!

Ronald only barely managed to dodge the deadly cut, as he fell down on the floor, Grell attempted to circle around Finnian.  
The boy would have none of it, constantly re-positioning himself he stabbed towards Ronald, pouring all his anger and hurt into every thrust.

Ronald rolled around like man on the floor, every thrust from Grell's weapon sent tiles and pebble flying.  
Grell had first assumed that the boy would not harm him and had because of this decided to move in closer, a wide arc of his own scythe had ripped up quite the wound across his arm.

Finnian felt drunk, all the emotions cascading inside him marinated in the haze of power, he loved this weapon, he loved to make the others flee, to gasp, for once, he was in command, he decided the fate of others not the other way around, and it felt, really good!  
\- Come here Ronald, i am..i am a gardener to die for!- He swung the scythe once more cutting a few hairs from the blonde while rippinng a large hole in the floor.

Grell, focused on disarming his wayward intern paused as he heard Finnian's proclamation, it  
was hot, as was Finnian, so full of hurt and killing-intent, swinging that scythe, never mind he still had to stop him or they might end up being barred from returning here in the future.  
Throwing a glance at Ronald, he nodded jumping up into the air in an arc over Finnian.  
The boy reacting to his raised the scythe to cut him in the air but suddenly felt his legs being kicked out from under him by Ronald! falling unto the floor, he was nonetheless quick to get back up.  
Grell had however just landed beneath him, waiting for him to stand up the older reaper grabbed both Finnian's wrists while locking his feet with his own. Finnian gasped in surprise, trying to overpower his superior only to find that his superhuman strength did not abide.  
\- Your strength as a human was derived from serums, it was bound to your old body, as a reaper you do not have it, as a reaper i am your better,..stupid brat.-  
Grell was surprisingly strong, his voice often dramatic or humorous was cold, it breathed disappointment.

Ronald had gotten back up on his feet, walking over to Finnian, he had firmly relieved him of Grell's scythe.  
\- Grell, it sounds like hanging with me was the last thing you should have done tonight.- Ronald looked at the struggling boy in his lovers forceful embrace.  
The blonde sighed as he looked out over the ruined bathroom.  
\- The girls at General affairs will love this..-  
Grell gave Ronald an apologetic smile.- I am sorry Ronnie, i thought i had my pet in a tighter leash.- to emphasize he pinched down with his gloved thumbs over the smaller red heads wrists earning a pained moan.  
\- You read the book, we do not want to into the days to come with any less reapers then possible, you should take time to talk with your intern.-

Grell smiled sweetly, much to hide his disappointment for having their intimacy interrupted.  
\- Don't worry Ronnie.- He said looking down at Finnian who had remained quiet.  
\- We are going to have a really long talk.-


	5. Chapter 5

**authors note: So this is the fifth chapter, containing lemonesque themes and angst, it is a short chapter, chapter six will probably we a lot longer.**

Finnian had been taken to the interrogation room at the office, sitting on a wooden chair, next to a simple-looking table, the boy noticed that it was covered with scrape marks from something that looked like teethes.  
The room was closed of with one door surrounded by a thick glass wall, on its other side the fledgling reaper could see Grell flirting with the archivist from general affairs. His supposed arrest had been going smoothly, save for an instance when he had attempted to bite Grell as the older reaper where restraining him.

He was not alone inside the room, on the other side of the table sat a female reaper, her fiery orange hair kept in a tight knot, her petite form framed in a grey business suit with grey stripes.  
Finnian noticed that one of the papers on her side of the table had a picture of him outside the phantomhive mansion. The boy wondered when that picture in particular had been shot as he did not look into the camera and for all purposes seemed oblivious to its existence.

\- So,..- the women began, pushing her rectangular glasses up her nose, not unlike William.  
\- It says here you are a newly turned reaper,..yet you did not go the academy,..or any other of the standard procedures..-  
She looked up at the boy with a piercing gaze.

Finnian's anger had long since subsided, now he only held on to the mask, hiding behind it.  
He nodded casually. -Yes.-

The women who appeared to be in her early thirties cracked her fingers with a disturbing sound before continuing.  
\- I have interviewed Ronald Knox and Grell Sutcliffe, you apparently, took into your possession Grells death-scythe despite not having the proper permissions for even a scythe of your own, You then proceeded to threat the two with death and then went on to cause great property damage to the pub's bathroom stalls.-

Finnian made a quiet -mm-hm.-

\- That i know, what remains is the motives, so i am going to ask you a few questions and then we will take it from there.-  
-Does that sound ok?- she tilted her head, giving the boy a patronizing smile.

When Finnian did not answer she took it as approval.  
\- So,..it says here that you are sixteen, correct?-

Finnian was not sure where this was going but answered.  
\- Hah..yes that is correct, but this year i am turning seventeen!-  
\- Quite young to be one of Sutcliffes..-

He did not quite understand what she meant by that.  
\- I am his intern, or well i got dumped on him sorta..- Finnian said making an involuntary pout.

\- I see.-  
The female reaper wrote something down which Finnian could not see.  
\- So why did you attack ?-

\- Because i did not like his face.- Finnian snapped, he did not want to talk about Ronald.

The older reaper gave hummed, shooting him an amused glare.  
\- Such attitude, and here i thought that i had a nice kid in front of me.-  
-Well you guessed wrong.-  
His interrogator tapped one finger against her lower lip, much of her proportionality was gone.  
\- No,..no i do not think so, tell me, what makes his face so detestable? i find him quite strapping.-  
Was thís women trying to agitate him? Finnian sure felt that way.  
\- You are wrong, he is ugly, and stupid, and his ugly stupid face should stay away from me and my master!-

His interrogator leaned her chin on her closed fist, elbow down in the table.  
-Ah-hm, what was he doing? besides having an ungly and a stupid face?-

\- He touched Master Sutcliffe inappropriately.-

The other reaper snickered.  
\- Was the attention unwanted?-  
Finnian almost jumped, he looked at the women as if she had grown one extra head.  
-What?-  
The female reaper shrugged.  
\- That is an important question, was the attention gave unto unwanted?-

Finnian send her the deadliest glare he could summon, he then proceeded to lean backwards on his chair, removing two of his hair-clippers a strawberry red wing fell over his face.  
\- I do not want to talk anymore.-

twenty minutes of silence passed before his tormentor finally gave us, with a frown she told him that he was lucky Ronald had not pressed charges. Snapping back that he did not care either way, Finnian walked out to the reception where Grell, who was lying on the counter, was waiting for him.  
\- How is my would be murderer feeling?-  
Finnian shook his head.  
\- I never planned to murder you master, just,.-  
A gloved finger shot out just in time to silence him, placing itself firmly on his lips.  
\- We have all the time in the world for that, just because 'due process' i had to stall my earlier claim, but it still stands, we are going to have that 'the talk' when we get back to the London apartment.-

The apartment was as dark and slum-like as ever when they got back, Grell wasted no time to push the boy inside.- Sit on the bed- he instructed, devoid of his usual mannerisms, walking by Finnian he pulled his hand down into that weird fruit basket, retrieving its last inhabitant, a lone cherry.  
Finnian sank down on the bed, still sitting mind you with his feet on the dusty wooden floor.  
\- What are you?- The poor reaper never got to finish his inquiry before two of Grell's gloved fingers had entered the vacant space between the boys pale lips.  
\- Eat first..- The elder reaper merely stated, a moment after, Finnian could feel the fingers in his mouth loosening, letting go of its small and round cargo. The cherry fell softly unto his small tongue.  
Finnian attempted to shy away at first, when the fingers would not leave the premise he brought down his teeth unto the cherry, splitting it in juicy halves, the sensation of both sweet and sout mixed on his pallet.  
\- swallow the seed as well.-  
Finnian found that an odd request but everything about these weird fruits where strange if only for how ordinary they seemed. The muscles in his mouth accidently massaged the imposing fingers as it swallowed the fruit mesh with its seed.

\- All done? good boy, now we can do that talk i mentioned earlier.- The grin that followed was unsettling, more then usual, Finnian thought.  
Grell used his free hand to push the boy down unto the bed, quickly straddling him, the grinning reaper earned surprised gasps from the boy, although muffled.  
With a 'plop' sound Grell removed his two fingers from Finnian's mouth, moving them up to his own lips he licked them casually, earning a blush and a wide eyed stare from his intern.

The older male clearly enjoyed the attention he was given, flashing a playful grin.  
\- Now that i got your attention, why don't you tell me why you tried to kill poor Ronnie back at the pub?-

Finnian had already played twenty questions today and he did not like it, especially not these questions askes by Grell.  
\- Because he had a stupid face and because i hate him.- he finally answered, shooting angry glares at his master.  
Grell giggled at the immature response, before deigning the boy with a proper response.  
\- Bullshit- he said giving the boy beneath him an apologetic look.  
\- I thought it was not this bad, but thats on me for not acting sooner.- Grell leaned forwards, down towards Finnian's surprised features.  
-W-what are you doing?-  
Grell placed one gloved hand on each side of the boys beautiful face, holding it in place.  
\- I told you i would give you nothing before you asked for it, remember? well i sorta forgot what a wimp you are.-  
Finnian stared up at his master, flinching at being called a wimp, that certainly was not true..  
\- Don't take it as criticism for yesterday though, seeing you so blatantly jealous, ready to color the room with beautiful red,..-  
Grell leaned his face in closer, his eyes set on the poor gardener like a predator watched its prey. Finnian froze in his masters gentle grip, his master was being very uncouth to say the least but he was not forcing him, the younger reaper was not held in place, Grell's hold over his face was tender and soft. Why was his master forced to be so kind, why could he not just force Finnian to do it, give the poor boy an excuse to say 'you made me' or 'i did not want to'.  
His eyes with Grell, who's descent slowed for a moment, Grell knew what he was thinking, and it bothered him to no end. At last Finnian admitted defeat as he parted his lips gently, looking up at his master with a defeated look.

His master spared no time pressing their lips together, kissing his young intern with soft sincere kisses. Finnian's mind where going crazy, on one hand, the soft brushing against his lips felt heavenly, on the other he was frustrated with how gentle Grell was, how clear it still was that this was happening because, Finnian wanted it to happened. His master must have noticed a certain reluctance in his interns participation because he slowly paused the kissing if only for a moment.  
-Stop feeling so guilty.- Grell sighed inwardly, this kid reminded him of Will in more ways then one.  
Finnian gasped quietly, was he really so easy to read? he tilted his own head up, seeking Grell's lips on his own volition, gracing his master with a feather-light kiss.  
Grell gave him a surprised look before it transformed into a pleased smile, the older reaper resumed their kissing-session, now daring to go kiss the younger male more boldly.  
Straddling the boy, Grell found great entertainment in the occasional forward thrust with his hips, grinding gently against Finnian's groin, only now and then as to appear merely accidental, the older reaper began to love drawing short gasps and moans from the oh so kissable gardener.

Finnian embolden by Grells lips and the odd grinding, he decided to made use of his arms, hanging dem almost desperately over his masters neck, kissing the older male while showering him with pleading eyes, begging his master without fully knowing what he was asking for.

Grell thought how different it was to do this with Finnian in comparison to any of his other on-and off flings. The boy was inexperienced of course, leaving Grell to lead, something he was not all too familiar with. But there was something about the boy, he would not call it irresistable, because well it was not. For one, those sloppy kisses, coupled with those eyes screaming for affection, he was so desperate, so vulnerable. Grell thought as he gently held Finnian by the back of his head and slowly entered his mouth with his long sharp tongue.

Just as he thought, the boy stared in surprise and began to wiggle in his grasp. Grell explored his mouth, tasting every small crevice and corner, a faint sourness from the cherry remained.  
This was not for himself, while their certainly was something exciting about being the younger males first, this would not earn any proper satisfaction he was sure, just enough to shut up his jealous intern for awhile, making him more compliant.  
Yes, that was why he was doing this, all part of the longer plan. Looking at the big green-yellow orbs facing him, the small trembles and the tongue shyly meeting with Grell's, his heart almost melted. Why was he being so darn cute!

\- Hey brat.- Grell began as the boy was catching his breath.  
\- W-what?- Finnian looked up, his hands gently tugging at his master's color.  
\- I got a reaping to deal with in twenty so i will wrap this up.-  
Finnian shot him a sad look, just about to ask what he meant with 'wrap things up' when a black leathered hand snaked its way inside his pants. Touching him at his most private he yelped, re-inforcing his hold on Grell's neck.  
\- Don't wiggle so much!- his master gently scolded as the leather-clad hand entered the younger males undergarments, firmly taking hold of the Finnian's length.

Finnian pressed his head unto Grell's chest, letting out a surprised gasp after the new sensation.  
Grell rolled his eyes at his intern, so uncorrupted, it could be a fun hobby to 'tend' to that problem in the eternity to come. Not wanting to waste anymore time, the older male began to stroke Finnian's length, in slow , strong moves.

The poor gardener brought his legs around his master's waist, muffling his own moans in the fabric of his masters black vest.  
Grell decided to speed up his movement, finally stroking the boy to completion he could sense the smaller body tense up before releasing itself over his hand.

The older redhead continued the stroking for a short while, making sure that he got everything before withdrawing his hand from the now soiled underwear.  
raising the glove to his face, Grell absentmindedly licked it clean with his long sharp tongue, glancing down at the lightly shaking body in his embrace he almost felt a tinge of bad conscience when he gently removed Finnian's arms and legs, connecting him to Grell.

Finnian gently fell down on the soft bed, groaning slightly at the sensation of his sticky, soiled underwear and the loss of his masters warmth.  
he looked up at Grell, the sudden realization that he was leaving struck him.  
\- P-please, don't go!-  
Grell was already off the bed, putting on his red coat. - Stop being so emotional, you'll see me later.-  
\- I-i can follow you! i can even do the reaping for you!-  
Grell offered the boy a smile, it was rather cute how affectionate he had become, ready to do something Grell knew he despised.  
\- Not this time brat, sorry, you are staying behind.-  
Finnian barely got the chance to object before his master was out of the door, leaving him alone in a small gust of emotion.

Grell jumped between roof-tops for a good twenty minutes before jumping down, stopping at one of the many doors to knock three times.  
Sound was heard from the inside before the door slowly swung opened, on the side stood a blonde with unruly hair, green-yellow eyes and rectangular glasses.  
-..Can Grell come in to play?- the redhead asked, giving the blonde a wide grin.  
Ronald sighed, sending a sly smile to the visitor before swinging the door opened to let him in.


	6. Chapter 6

**So after like almost a year and a broken computer I finally got my ass up to updating this story, I always felt guilty not doing so since there where those that read it and found it enjoyable. I think it ended a little longer then the last? well I going to try to write the next chapter right away to keep up the flow so as last time feel free to review, my weakness remains my grammar and structure so feel free to help me out with it if it bothers you, (I also reread some of my old chapters and the amount of misspelling and mistypes,..ugh I am sorry for that, but here is chapter six!**

The young gardener could not bring himself to leaving the bed. It was not until winters early night fell, darkening the small apartment, Finnian at long last stood up. Moving soundlessly despite being alone, he made his way over to a dusty looking oil-lamp with a series of burnt out matches resting in the dust next to it. - Master does not really live here, its just..- Finnian banished that line of thought as his hands soon found the box of still unlit sulfur matches.

The old lamp creaked and as the boy ignited the match against the old wood table to lit the wick, a scent of burnt dust quickly followed the light. Finnian looked around the desolate apartment, it truly looked nothing like a place Master Suitcliffe brought others, save for him, to do,..things he did not others to know perhaps? The sensitive boy bit down at the painful concept, being made aware of his still soggy underwear, he quickly pushed them down along with his shorts down his ankles, quickly stepping out of them as if the dirty linen was dangerous. The no-longer blonde felt a stark burst of shame, heating his face, as the notion of what had happened just a few hours ago, and the worst part of it? he had let it happen.  
Finnian forced himself to pick up the cloth from the ground, considering it tainted he made his way over to the small kitchen, burying his soiled underwear at the bottom of the trashcan.  
Returning only to pick up his shorts Finnian decided against sitting next to the light, opting for the kitchen floor the once-gardener found himself replaying the events in his head over and over, while Finnian did not have a formal education to speak of he knew full well that what they had been done hade been thouroughly bad, he knew that he should not have responded as he did, because his master was still another man,. atleast Finnian thought so despite Grells strange acting.

tearing into his strawberry colored hair, he pushed his knees together, maybe he had belonged in the hands of those scientists,..for who would do what he had done and not be sick? gravely so,..as for Grell, why was he so meanspirited! if he wanted to shame Finnian why had he not just forced him,.. the boy swallowed, the notion of his toothy grinning master forcing his lean built body against his own shot tremblings down his spine. Finnian silently cursed his lonliness, Grell had done something to him that he did not understand, that he feared, and while he utterly hated his new 'job' he would have done it a hundred times a day if that damm devil would just have stayed by his side.

Grell Suitcliff would describe herself as a women of assorted tastes, eternity had given endless time to experience nearly every kind of pleasure from the simple to the more esoteric. While some longings had matured over the centuries until she had understood them fully, like the joy in blood-splattering murder, their where traits,..qualities in would be lovers that had stood the testament of trite and time.  
There was of course her focus, the cold, murderously efficient Sebastian Michalis, beautiful dark hair with snake-like, cold eyes, in a lovely shade of crimson. He could be so cruel,..without hesitation, but he was proper, carried a certain style about him, radiated confidence, and androphilic apex of sorts.

But Michalis would not yield to her, she would not have him, -yet atleast, and while he remained the prize to be conquered, a lady such as herself still needed her itch scratched the demented reaper mused.  
And Grell definately had found those who posessed many of the favored traits, some less then others but they where all good fun.  
These where the reasons she found the question at hand so odd.

The blonde reaper was already in the process of putting his cloths back on, kneeling down to pick up his black tie which hade prevously found itself on the floor.  
\- Well do you?- the blonde reaper repeated, sounding slightly bothered at the absentminded redhead in his bed.

Grell Suitcliff gave Ronald a mock pout, pulling his knees closer to his well-defined torso.

\- Still cleaning the stains of your underwear Ronnie?-  
Ronald rolled his eyes not rising to the bait.  
\- Scythes can kill us, you where careless, ..do you?-  
The fiesty redhed grinned her toothy smile.  
\- Are you actually jealous Ronnie? is that why you ask such nonesense-

Grell Suitcliffe gently raised her slim figure from the bed allowing the blanket to fall, with sure feet the demented reaper soon found herself next to a bothered reaper.  
Ronalds eyes looked down, shamelessly taking all of Grells beauty in, while still sated his lips curled slightly at the sight.  
The lazy reaper did not bother rewording the questions, but his eyes did, locking unto Grells.  
Ms Suitcliff smiled her less threatening yet still toothy variation of a smile, her hand close to Ronalds chest, slowly withdrawing.

\- A child that has nothing that i want, who can not make me come undone in other ways then boredom~-  
\- So its just this ploy with the demon then? for someone you care so little of you sure spend a lot of time together.-  
\- That is work Ronnald- Grell said, her tone indicating that this topic had overstayed its welcome, but she did not leave him to respond instead she pressed on.  
-..Real work however is what we need to talk about, you have been to the big-book, we will be drowning in it a scant few days from now, this large reaping has a lot more strings then cruel father winter as the reins holder.-  
Ronald had already turned away , reaching for his lawnmotor near the door.  
\- Why do you care for the reasons men spill blood? its all the same to us ?-  
Grell entusiasthicly pulled on her red coat, gently caressing her schyte wich laid discarded on the floor.  
\- There a conspiracy of blood,..and where there is, the brat will bring out Sebastian to play~-

****  
-J'm tell us again how you got your internship cancelled-  
\- My name is not J'm, its Joel-Mathias and i did not tell you a first time-  
a small group of death-gods stood on the frozen Thames, while the years nastiest blizzard raged around them a strange tranquil area existed where the group stood, only the ocassional snowflakes fell the newly broken ice, a tear-stricken face stared up unto the nightsky with empy eyes, the long air already frozen, the chin barely above the new ice.  
The green-costumed death-god with his matted, unkept hair watched as the glowing glowing records ceased, prompted by the small clip of his nailclipper.  
The other death-good a cheeky looking man with rugged short black hair and a yellow-brown coat did not give up, looking at the other in the small group, he smiled.  
\- No one is going to bother with that J'm, your back with the cherries again,..besides seeing how dead-easy this is, the lads and me just want to know how you could contract so many violations,..you never had the guts to rebel-  
'J'm' gave him an agitated look, as he almost painfully placed the small nailclipper in his yellow-lined inner pocket.  
\- I was framed thats what happened,..first they sign me up the degenerate Suitcliffe, i swear that twisted,..pretend-women and his constant jump scares..-  
The group had been waiting on this, it was -so- easy to make him whine, normally not something to be enjoyed but he had been outside the academy and worked with the famous names.  
-Besides- J'm added dryly. - in the place i was born, double names where common, i just so happen to have a legacy worth remembering-  
\- Oh? and what is that suppose to mean J'm? i got plenty of legacy and none of your shame- The outspoken death-god raised his voice, he too was not immune to have his emotions played.  
\- Oh yes- J'm continued sarcasticly - dirt farming in the new world,..the 'americas' you are right Devon, only the kings finest i am sure-  
\- Hey shut it! we are a mighty proud lot, and my folks are our own- Devons green-yellow eyes lit up as she raised his finger to push it against J'm's foddered costume, hard.  
J'm frowned, his own unglassed eyes looking down upon the finger.  
\- And how is that working out for you? dirt-farming and breeding with the savages, such a grande foundation for a fledgling nation, oh wait you could not even do that right? stone-axe thrown at the back of your head was it not? a piece of stone and wood sending you to be fished out of purgatory like a rat-  
Devon withdrew his fingers to raise his fist in a threatening display.  
\- You talk big for a reject J'm, plan to back those words up eh?-

\- Devon are you so stupid, i am still the lead of this li-.- he was cut short by the alarmed voice raised by one of the group a female blonde death good with braided hair.  
\- Are they not suppose to stop moving after you cut the cinematic record?-  
J'm snapped slightly in the direction of the girl - What kind of question is that Freya of course they are no-  
an echoing tortured moan escaped into the cold air, quickly looking in the direction of this nights reaping they noticed the most perculiar thing, the frozen head, had parted its frostbitten lips with a nasty cracking sound, allowing several slow echoing moans to escape it.  
J'm blinked several times - It is probably just air leaving the body-  
the heads blueish eyes once emptily looking at the stars turned to watch the group with a hungry gaze.  
\- ..that is not air,..- the greenclad death-god did not seem starled by the moving corpse, but his voice traced hints of despair and panic.  
\- I will have to report it,..another..anomalous reaping to my name..-  
The others in the group did not share in his worries, but they did all look horrified.  
\- Whose got juice to do -that-? - Devon inquired to the cold air, giving the reaped corpse a look of utter disbelief.  
J'm could already picture william chewing him out for not reaping properly.  
\- Devon,..be quite- he said wearily, but he where already thinking the answer, and he did not like it one bit.  
-Demons-


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: I know I am being inconsistent with Grell, sometimes being referred to as he, sometimes as she, so here is my reasoning.  
When I looked at the anime, my impression was '' Well Grell is probably transsexual in a time before that was a thing or there where ways to do anything about it''. Because of that, when others refer to Grell who are not close friends, or who does not understand that part of the character, they will refer to Grell as 'he' but every scene which is about Ms Suitcliff doing something or thinking something it is 'she', I prob should not have gone down this route, will probably not do it for the next fanfic, oh well here is the next chapter, warnings for graphic violence, descriptions of decay and attempted rape, have fun!**

The morning air was crisp, yet clear, the heavy snowfall which had continued throughout the night had ceased by the early hours leaving the cobblestoned, chimney-filled city of London baked in a gentle powder of snow.

Grell tilted his head to the side, giving his intern a modest grin.  
\- Do you know where we are?-  
Finnian swallowed nervously, his once turqoise eyes fixating on his master.  
\- This is the thames-river,..The young master and lady Elizabeth once visited a market here,..they won an ice-sculptor contest, although as i heard it was mostly Mr Sebastians doing- The strawberry blond could not help but wonder how a man seeming as young as Sebastian could excel at so many different tasks, but- he reasoned, maybe was just that incredible.

Grell leaned slightly down so that the reapers could position himself, close to Finnians face.  
Finnian winced slightly at the proximity, parting his lips to say something he got violently interrupted by Grell, nearly screaming.  
\- Of course it was all because of Sebba-darling! His grip is precise yet strong, eyes dauntingly beauitful but keen, all-seeing and onyx-dark, art, theater, love, all form under his gaze,..eager to please- Grell sighed dramaticly, his eyes turning from Finnian looking at the sky. - Do i really need to tell you these things my little intern?''

The blonde looked at his feet shaking his head, Mr. Sebastian was incredible, it was no wonder that his master never spoke of anyone else in such an indearing ways, and still, still it hurt, immensely.  
\- I am sorry- Finnian turned his head up, smiling with his eyes closed at Grell, laughing falsely.  
\- Haha i do not know what i was thinking Master, how foolish!-

Grells withdrew, giving his intern a disappointed look, shrugging.  
\- Stupid brat- he sighed.  
Finnian gave him a hurt look, his fake smile receading.  
\- I am sorry- he was quick to add, the strawberry blonde hated that his master thought so lowly of him.  
A velvet black glove was raised in front at Finnian.  
\- Don't , i have a reaping for you-  
-Ok, where must i go?-  
Grell stopped, slowly turning to look once more at Finnian, his eyes looking just a little uncertain, his wide, toothy grin twitching slightly.  
\- Ok? are you not going to whine a little brat? object,..beg me to hold your hand?-  
\- No Master, i just want to know where you want me to go-  
-Heh..Fine, its at the warehouse three, at the docks..and Finnian?-  
The boy looked up.  
Grell held up his small black book - I will know if they are still alive-  
\- They?- Finnians voice sounded uncertain.  
\- Oh yes, its a bunch of theme,..an epedemic of some sort, they have all been quarantined in there,..not a problem is it, i suppose i could ask William to fill in for you, but he lives lives so far away,..he might need to stay the night~-  
Finnians soft innocent eyes lit up with hurt.  
\- I -will- take care of it, i said- Putting emphasis on will, the blonde turned his back on his master running away at unhuman speed.

Grell watched the boy put leagues behind in a manner of minutes, retrieving a pocket watch from the inside of the crimson-red jacket, the death-god waited, the clock-hand just barely reached 11.00 as Grell felt a dark forebolding presence, her pale cheeks reddening to match the colour of the outfit.

The forebolding butler, gave Grell a neutral smile, one he used everytime he had to re-assure Finnian that he was in fact not angry at him for up-rooting whole trees or breaking ancient vases.  
-Grell Suitcliff, you know why i am here-  
The reaper leaned forward, his black gloves pressed against his knees as he beamed like a lovesick child.  
\- Of course i do 'Sebastian Michaelis' ~ you have grown oh so weary fighting destiny, and mayhaps- the reaper pouted -  
\- Your own emotions?-

The demons eyes became small slits of vermillion.  
-Ms Suitcliff,..that is hardly necessary, i am here not on my on volition but that of my young master,..i am here for the dilemma-  
Grell wasted no time moving in closer, her arms stretched out at the butler.  
\- Sebastian, don't mind that, just fates way of getting us together~-  
The demon butler smiled tenderly at the reaper as Grell moved in closer, just as his their faces where mere inches from each other he delivered a terrible uppercut sending the amorous deathgod flying!  
Hitting the ice head first Grell proceeded to fly several meters across the ice breaking it with her red skull as she went, the ride only tended after Sebastians head forcefully stamped down on the reapers head making it halt.  
\- Ms Suitcliff,..this was not why i came here-  
Grell looking up from under the foot looked horrible mangled, skin teared and blued, a disgustingly broken in an unpleasant angle.  
\- Sebastian,..its not healthy to deny ones passion to such ext-nnhh!-  
the reaper squeeled painfully as Sebastian pressed down his foot ever harder upon the sore skull.  
\- What kind of dilemma where you talking about,..i suppose there is more then one.-  
\- I am following up on an investigation ordered by my young master, in the same area, the death-gods encountered an..anomaly-  
\- Ah, yes the academy group led by my last intern did find something like that, a corrupted record,..resulting in a reanimated body,..quite ghoullish would you not say Sebba-darling~ mmh- Grell spat out some melted snow.  
Sebastian smiled politely not easing the weight he put on his fot.  
\- It could be one of yours who is behind this, how does your investigation go?-  
\- Like i know what the dullard has found out, i still say its a demon,..only one of your forceful, prideful nature would attempt something so foolish~-  
Sebastian removed the foot from the battered reaper, giving the redhead a wondering look.  
\- Oh and why is that Ms Suitcliff, maybe dear underta-  
\- He preferes them still- Grell interjected.  
\- Ghouls are useless to us Sebastian, for every messed up reaping we get to feel the eyes of the angels burning in our backs, i believe you have had a run-in with them before-  
Sebastian smile grew staler.  
\- Demons would not gain anything from amassing ghouls, messing with the record leaves the soul in slivers, unfit for consumption-  
Grell slowly got up, first to a crawl then up unto her feet.  
\- Its really a boring subject, i could think of many more things -we- should be talking about,..but the dullard will be overworking us until this is handled-

Sebastian pulled one of white gloves downwards, tightening its hold over his hand.  
\- Then there was this other thing, i think you know what- the demon shot the death-god a polite albeit fed up look with his cold vermillion eyes.  
Grell apparantly taking the hint gave him a crooked toothy smile.  
\- The brat is working off a debt to the dispatch, he is my assisant-

Sebastian smiled in a genuine manner, offering Grell a pair of warm, seductive eyes.  
\- Would you allow me access to the boy for one day Ms Suitcliff, a gentleman of my stock would certainly not let such an act go unrewarded~-  
****

The doors to the western warehouse where barred with two large logs hung in place, before all of this happened the strawberry blonde would have simply broken the door open, now things where strange and difficult. Taking the time to look around he saw that one of the air-shafts where open, but it was awfully far up, taking a few steps back Finnian ran towards the warehouse before jumping up, as a reaper physics had become stranger, to Finnian looser in their comprehension he thought as she yelped through the air smashing into the air-shaft his hand taking hold of the edges.  
Heaving himself into the upper level his upper body smashed into a floor thick in wood dust, inducing a severe coughing session.

The first thing Finnian noticed after dusting of his attire of all the wood-dust was a pungeant smell, it was matted, diminished by the wood but being inside a low-keyed smell of something which had gone bad a time ago hung in the air.  
Picking up his copy of the death-book he quickly checked up on the reapings, there where several names followed by small texts describing the cause of death, so far so good if any of this could even be described as good, but the nature of the deaths made Finnian crunch his brows, one stabbing, one drowning, inside a warehouse? one food-poisoning, another tar-lung like his first reaping, and a freezing besides one cause of fire-related death, how could all of these happen in here, Finnian sighed, he still had some difficulties reading certain words, and even that which he understood took a long time, perhaps he was just misinterpreting.  
The young reaper quickly made his way down unto the ground level, the warehouse was none lit, with only strings of line breaking through small openings in the wall, large crates, sacks and what not filled the large room transporting into a shadowed maze.

Navigating between the many crates and large stacks of wood was not too difficult as his increased agillity allowed him to traverse them with relative, the greatest struggle laid in the poor lightning, and as well as his recent near-sightedness he had been forced to adopt through his transformation, seeing a little more then a meter ahead of him sharply and that was in daylight!

Finnian kept his eyes trained on the ground before his feet, where there any sick people nearby they where sure to lie on the ground, but having walked through the mage for a good fifteen minutes he had found no people, just that mild pungeant smell growing with more intensity the deeper he got.  
And then there was this feeling to this place, the air was stale, and badly tasting but it was more then just the air, a silent dread hung in the shadows of, just out of his line of vision, something uncomfortable, un-wholesome, Finnian did not stand still during his trek, moving ever deeper.

The darkness was soon breached by an eerie candlelight, near what looked like a small crude altar a number of spooky looking candles lit up a meter or so around it, but the darkness of the warehouse seemed unnaturally thick, the light not spreading as far as it should. By the strange altar, a strange figure stood, prostrated before it, Finnian gagged at the horrid smell from before as she moved ever closer, was it this character who smelt so badly? no one long for the living could have such a putrid smell, but then the strawberry blond though, maybe that was why he was here.

Finnian did not like having to approach the figure, as something spelled all kinds of wrong with it, from the figure he judged a man but it was not all to clear as he where dressed in a hooden robe, stinking of sour sweat and filth,..and blood.  
\- Hey..how are you holding up?-  
the figure nearly jumped, turning towards the boy, an old man looking so emancipated Finnian was not sure whether he was alive or not.  
\- You should not be here- The haggard old coot said, baring a toothless grin.

Shuffling steps appeared behind Finnian, as he turned around his gaze went wide, out of the shadows several 'people' shambled towards him, their faces even more emancipated then that of the robed man, their cranial shapes visible through pale, loose skin, their eyes open yet unseeing.

Finnian froze in place, his breathing nearly stopping as the decreipt forms kept closing the distance between him.  
In his pocket, a small nail-clipper given to him by his master, he knew it was sharp having pricked himself on it more then once, but how was it going to help him now.

A sluggish male was the first one to come close to him, its fingers putrid with frays of wet skin hanging off the bones like a snake-shedding, the hand shot out grasping at Finnian like a claw, the scared boy acted on impulse as he panicly shoved the moving corpse as hard as he could in its side!

The bloated, spongy flesh yielded to the shove, sending the putrid male flying into a large crate with a sickly sound of bone and wood cracking.  
Finnian yelped out in terror, fear overtaking him, he turned to run but whatever potential exit he looked for more of these wrong-looking people appeared, their mouths slack and open, unseeing yet still painfully aware of where he was.

The robed man let out a hacked cough as he gasped, unsettled at the display of strength.  
\- You are strong! maddeningly so, you will make a fine addition-

Finnian eyes grew to almost saucer wide, pushing himself between two ragged corpses he begun climbing up on a set of large crates, panicly kicking his feet down towards his attackers.  
\- Get away from me, i am not here for this! for any of this!- Finnian desperately shouted, a frantic kick, breaking the neck of a hungering corpse.

Finnian could not escape, moving franticly unto the top of the crate, kicking and beating frightingly like a cornered animal, this behaviour must have put the old man off because before long his voice sounded out.  
\- ENOUGH! ..boy, you are putting a lot of hurt on my servants, but not even a remarkably strong lad like you can outdo this!- His hand gnarled with age took hold of the edge of his hood removing it, Finnian only caught the faintest glance of a strange glowing tatoo on his forehead, before a darkness manifested near the old man.

Taking shape it was not of a young man of a lean build, silver-blonde unruly hair and a set of perfectly almond-shaped eyes, Finnian also noted he was quite tall definately two meters at the very least.

Not the kind of hellish beast Finnian had imagined, and now with the moving corpses having ceased their attack he could look at the odd pairing, the young man wore an elegant yet simple white shirt, black trousers and a dark violet vest. He gave the boy one look, then turned to his supposed master with a unimpressed look.  
\- Call back your toys, or i will not be making you new ones Anicus.-  
The robed man gave the young man a frown showing clear resentment as he said something Finnian could not her, the small group of moving corpses began to withdraw back into the shadows of the warehouse leaving the blonde boy a shuddering, confused mess atop the crate.  
\- He was very strong, i want him turned by tomorrow-  
The silver-blonde inclined his head, the eyes having returned to the shuddering boy on the crate.  
\- And?-  
-And..- the older man begun, giving his servant a look of naked digust.  
\- You may indulge yourself ..first.-  
\- Then i will tend to our guest, as always you are welcome to stay and watch Anicus-  
\- Rot in hell, you degenerate- The older man grumbled, walking away.

Finnian slowly pulled himself up, his legs still shaking, his feet aching slightly from all the kicking. He turned around several times, afraid of what he know hid in the shadows.  
\- You really should pay more attention to me kid - The silver-blonde said, standing near the broken crates inspecting the broken corpse.  
\- Your thinking,..what if they come back? you seem to handle yourself quite well for a boy that is-

Finnian shook his head still shifting from one side to another.  
\- I-i,..what ..what where..- his voice trembled as he spoke.  
\- Ghouls,..although they are usually a lot hardier then this,..or maybe you are just very strong?- The man performed a smooth leap, landing next to Finnian making the boy nearly fall off in surprise!  
\- You will soon be one of them, shambling, mindless, dead, i'd say by tomorrow-  
The blonde paled, swallowing the saliva that had begun amassing in his mouth.  
Despite his fears Finnian raised his fists, ready to defend himself.  
\- I am sorry but i do not even know who you are, much less d-do i plan to become ..that- he said glancing at the broken dead.  
The silver-blonde shrugged.  
\- You will soon be dead, why do you care?-  
\- I-i might not go down so easy, a-and then you might want to know who did you inn in t-turn, the blonde stammered.-  
The older male smiled in an easy going manner.  
\- Lorris you may call me-  
Finnian nodded slowly, Lorris, how bad could someone be named that.  
\- My name is Finnian-  
Lorris smiled as he took one step closer.  
\- Well Finnian this is how it is laid out, you will die, but it does not have to be a painful, horrid experience, it can even become pleasurable, -If-..you lower your fists and submit to me here and know.-

Finnian gave the man a long look, he did not know what to say, for a moment he felt like being back in his cell once again, someone else deciding his life,..then when he had stood before William, given choices that where not really choices at all,..when his master had beaten him up, just because he liked it. And then came the anger, it was hopeless, pitifully small, the blonde always finding it easier for tears then for fury, but now it was all coming to him, and when it did, it came in an boundless amount.

\- Well Bitch-boy, do i have your answer? maybe i'll just make it easy for you now and tell you to undr-  
And then Finnian punched him, he punched him harder then he had ever punched anyone before, or so it felt, the hit taking right in the stomach of Lorris sending the silver-blonde boy flying several meters hitting and breaking through one of the Warehouses wooden support-beams.  
Lorris kept crashing into Several crates the loud crash resulting in several alarmed moans from the darkness as the living dead reacted, yet they remained unseen.

Finnian stood there fuming, his eyes wide and angry.  
\- How does it feel to die Lorris?! how does it feel to break and die?!- he shouted over the open area. Clearly his old strength was gone but the being a death-god clearly gave a thing or two in the matters of physical prowess the boy thought.

From the darkness of the warehouse an intense red flame erupted, casting a sinister light on the surroundings, making Finnian pause, at its center that vile person, Lorris stood, his clothes torn and shredded by spinters of wood, his body scraped bloody, he did not look happy.  
\- No human hits that hard,..Anicus,..that stupid old fool- And then he charged Finnian, his own fists ready.

Finnian stared in utter shock, how no one can have survived that, but the boy was still very angry, leaping towards his foe, his own eyes brimming with anger. I must be angry he reminded himself, no despair, no fear not now atleast.

As their fists connected the room shook by the sheer force of it, but he felt an unnatural cracking in his arm aswell as a mindnumbing pain, as Lorris hit connected with his chest, he raised his other hand to hit the older male again yet he moved so quickly sidstepping him and giving him another strike, this time over his cheek.

Finnian stepped back, crying out in pain he brought his fists up to protect himself, but he was too slow for Lorris consecutive blows, forcing the blonde ever backwards.

A swift strike against his cheek left Finnian with the sensation of something wet and warm running down his neck, the fury that had kept him up where failing as fear begun to take overhand, his fists struck with terrible force but Lorris nearly always managed to be somewhere else when he hit.  
The blondes vision begun to grew blurry, by now he had been pushed back all to the dark altar, having soley given up on going on the offensive he desperately attempted blocking whatever hit that came his way.  
But he could keep up the physical punishment one final hit taking the air out of him sent the strawberry blond falling down where he stood next to the altar.

The crimson flame surrounding Lorris dissipated as he roughtly pulled Finnian up to his feet.  
-..I see what you are now, no wonder you shattered the ghouls so easily,..little-death god-  
Finnians vision was still slightly blurred but he did manage to stand if not soley thanks to Lorris holding him up, the once-gardeners hands feeble closed around Lorris wrists.  
\- Please, i-i'll leave right away,..j-just ..j-just don't hit me anymore-  
His voice cracked, filled with pleading.  
The silver-blonde's grip almost softened for a moment as he sought eye-contact with the boy, as Finnian looked up at his gaze, he stammered, Lorris eyes where in a deep intense Crimson red with an void-black pupil, hungrily watching the boy.  
Finnian tried again, wiggling.  
\- Please L-lorris-  
Lorris tilted his head slightly, as he spoke, his tone casual.  
-Have you ever been raped Finnian?-  
The blonde mouth fell open, as his eyes filled with untold horror.  
-W-what are you Saying!..L-lorris-  
\- I asked, have you ever been raped Finnian, as in by another man?-  
The silver-blonde demonic eyes focused on the trembling lip, the large turquoise eyes already making tears to sting the bruised cheeks.  
\- L-lorris you cant m-mean,..i'll scream-  
Lorris held the boy in an iron grip as he roughtly turned him around showing his bruised body down over the altar.  
\- Yes Finnian- Lorris smiled at him viciously, as he took a painful grip on The blondes hair, pulling his head backwards.  
\- You will scream-  
Finnian was gripped with panic as he began to thrash like a wild animal, his tired lungs shouting by all their worth.  
The once gardener felt the weight of another, stronger body pushing him now, restraining him as he cried, attempting to throw the older man off with little success.  
A pink velvet glove closed firmly over the screaming mouth, Lorris busy pushing down Finnians trousers with his other hand.  
\- Consider that all this could have been done pleasantly, but you just begged for the bitch treatment-  
Finnian was still struggling but the weight of the other man was tiring him out, the strawberry blonde felt a cold sensation erupt down his spine as he felt it, the others erection, pressing through the cloths of his Lorrys pants, Finnian became frozen in fear, the taste of sour bile began to fill in his mouth as he nearly begun to throw up. Two of the velvet-clad fingers suddenly pressed into his mouth, wetting.  
-Wow really?- Lorris said his voice sounding both amused and astonished, as he was unbottoning his pants with one hand.  
\- You're so much of a wimp you actually threw up,..hah-  
Finnian closed his eyes shut, all of his body tensing up, as he attempted to swallow the bile.  
But Lorris never got the chance to finish his task a terrible machine-like roar suddenly interrupted him a large chain of moving blades appeared from nowhere tearing the silver-blondes left arm right off! Lorris shouted in surprise and pain as he only barely managed to throw himself off the boy, but not without his gloved left arm falling down with a disgusting squishy noice beside the altar.

Finnian hugged the altar painfully but he too heard the familiar sound, the shout of pain and the sound of flesh being broken and torn, he opened his eyes looking around albeit to weak and freightened to move.

Lorris leaned painfully against the wall, his eyes crimson red, his body erupting in the dark black red flame, he looked forward, in front of the altar, a reaper with long red hair, aswell as a red coat looked at him, in the reapers hand a bloody machine roared, the reaper grinned a predatorial grin, revealing a full set of needly sharp teeth, but the eyes where not smiling, they where cold, and very very angry.

Lorris gasped, from the stump at his shoulder dark energy bled out.  
\- Y-you..-  
Grell Suitcliff smile grew painfully wide, taking hold of the terrible-looking machine.  
\- I do not think -my- intern likes to make love that way -Lorris- -

Lorris eyes shone in unabated hatered for the death-god.  
\- Grell Suitcliff, of the dispatch division,..you..completely caught me off-guard.-  
From the room a series of painful moans where heard as Lorris minions began to shamble towards their location.  
Grell smile died down only softly.- Run a long Lorris, for as far as you'll get- the deathgod turned around leaping into the fray of the living dead, the chainsaw, cut through the dead-bodies as if they where nothing, where they fell, the cinematic record began to play, the limbo-held souls returning to the natural order.

Lorris casted one last gaze at the broken boy.  
\- i hate to leave you unsatisfied like this kiddo, next time i promise~-  
with several great leaps he left the warehouse through a hole in the ceiling.

Before long, the final cinematic record had stopped rolling Grell watching it finish as she turned her eyes to the altar, to her intern, Grell made her way over to the altar, leaning down before Finnian.

Finnian was a mess, pale, shuddering, his blonde locks slicked to his forehead by sweat and blood, his trousers and underwear pushed down to his knees, he cried out of shame, even as Grell removed her coat, gently placing it over him.  
Finnian was at first wary of her touching him, not so long ago he would have fought a war for the chance to have his master touch him again, now he wanted no one to ever do it again, but Grell did not touch him, only the red, warm coat was placed over him, it held his masters scent, it hid him, and that was what he wanted to be just now,  
hidden.  
Grell sank down by the side of the altar, next to Finnians blonde hair, sticking up underneath the coat.  
\- ..Brat, i'll take us home.-


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: Looking back on the choices the literary choices I have been in this story there are a bunch of things I regret,  
things that seemed a good idea has started feeling a lot less so. If anyone is still reading these, you might notice shifts in the pace aswell as styles,  
I fear this story has become a sandbox in which I have tried different things, seeing if any will stick.**

**Anyway this is chapter 8, i have the idea for chapter 9 somewhat ready so i will start working on it. So enjoy, review if you feel like it, its always much appreciated.**

Grell sat in the back of the carriage, chin resting against her gloved hand. Next to the red reaper sat Finnian, still covered underneath the large red coat. The older death-god sighed, this had all been going so smooth until now.  
The brat had been recieving quite the vicious beating, nothing another fruitbasket would not solve, but it was more to it, being to hurt to travel by foot Grell had sought to carry her intern back, but her jealous intern had pulled away, pleading not to be touched, so they had been delayed, even having to go as far as hiring a carriage-driver to get home.

But there was another matter that inconvinienced the otherwise carefree death-god.  
**Three hours earlier**

The raven-haired butler graced Ms Suitcliff with his winning smile, as the two stood upon the frozen thames.  
\- The young master wants his gardener back, surely an accomplished women such as your self can help us out with that-  
Grell practically swooned smiling lustfully at Sebastian.  
\- I'd love to help Sebba-darling , i really do but i cant just give him away like that, Will would get all kinds of mad, he might even revoke my license for my customized death-schyte!-  
\- As i recall, Ms Suitcliff, you did not have a license for it to begin with-  
\- You -DO- pay attention to me! Oh Sebastian i know you cared!-  
Sebastian took one step forward, closing the distance between the demon and the reaper.  
\- If i may Ms Suitcliff, i suggest you allow me to take him back home, he's still allowed to have free time does he not?-  
Grells heart began to race, this was the first time outside combat or outright threats where Sebastian actually moved closer! the red reaper taking a few steps forward herself, suddenly felt a firm och long, slender arms wrapping around her waist.  
\- If you just,..show me where the boy is, i can have him picked up right away, ..and if his obligations to us keep him longer then whats suitable for the dispatch division, well i am sure William will take that up with -me- not -you-~-  
\- Sebastian! you are touching me without dislodging my jaw- Grell threw her arms around Sebastian slender neck, pressing herself closer.  
\- You really must want that brat a lot to charm me like this,..or maybe you have come to fear the dispatch to much to just use force-

Sebastians eyes flared up in demonic crimson, he did not shy away, not yet at least.  
\- There is always force , i just figured i'd offer an alternative,..let me have the boy, the young master want to know all that he knows, and this kind of meetings.-  
the raven-haired butler pressed himself against Grell, leaning forward to allow the faintest of his breath to caress the reapers cheek.  
\- May get a lot more frequent-

**Back to present time**

\- Master Grell?-  
\- Huh?- the reaper where quickly pulled away from her memories, Finnian had been silent for a long time save the occasional soft sobs that escaped the borrowed coat.  
Finnian had pushed the coat down revealing his bruised face.  
\- I, i just wanted to say thankes- the boy mumbled his eyes downcast.  
\- If you had not,..-  
Grell waved his hand dismissively.  
\- You are my intern brat, besides you did not look like you had a good time-  
adding a small sincere grin with a lot less teeth then usually.  
\- Besides..-  
\- Besides what Master Grell?- Finnians inquired in a small, worried voice.  
\- If anyone is going to have you flustered on your stomach, its will be-  
The young reapers face turned into a shade of deep red, matching Grells coat.  
-I.i..-  
Finnian stammered softly but then he quieted.  
The air was pregnant between them for several minutes before the boy spoke again.  
\- Where are we going?-

Grell winced inwardly at the question, looking out of the window the reaper answered in an disinterested tone.  
\- We are going somewhere you can rest-  
\- Y-you are going to leave me?-  
Grell cursed silently what was with all these questions, and why did that stupid boy have to sound so sad, his lower lip trembling in such a delectable way, or his those innocent eyes always so close to tears.  
\- You promised we would return home together!-  
Grell looked visible bothered, this carriage-ride could not end soon enough.  
\- We are returning to your home Finnian, the phantomhive mansion.-  
\- Master Grell- his voice unsteady, panic constrained in his voice.  
\- Can we not return to your apartmant, i-i am your intern right? i belong with you!, i mean, near you, William said so!-  
Despite it all Grell could not help herself from smiling at the clear infatuation, finding relief in teasing the boy the reaper continued.  
\- You belong with me, do you?-  
While blushing at his masters suggestive tone Finnian steeled himself nodding slowly.  
\- You made me live again Master Grell, why would you do that?-  
Grell grin widened, showing up a deadly set of sharp teeths.  
\- What makes you think it was voluntarily? maybe i was forced-  
Finnian shook his head, appearing more certain then he felt.  
\- I don't believe that, you made me like you,..and you got me out of trouble  
when i was detained.-  
\- Maybe i am just a really nice person, have you thought about that brat?~-

Finnian paused, giving the question a contemplative look.  
\- Honestly, you never seemed -that- nice to me-

Grell having smiled teasingly, made an agitated snort.  
\- Hey!- giving the boy a harsh poke on his forehead.  
-What is that suppose to mean, i have been crazily nice to you, nicer then i have been to anyone else!-  
Finnian shirked away as Grell started to shout, but his short look of freight quickly replaced with what looked like a small satisfied smirk.  
\- You have been nicer to me then you have been to anyone else Master Grell?-  
despite his bleak state, Finnians shines shone as he turned his head towards his window,parting the small curtains to look outside.  
The carriage was rolling past the great entrance of Phantomhive estates, passing through the snow-baked garden.  
The once-gardener gasped, for a moment the dark thoughts that had plauged him evaporated, seeing his home again, outside the great doors pluto was already coming runningly, thankfully in Cainine shape.

-So..- Finnian begun, as the carriage stopped before the stairs.  
The boy gave his master a pleading look, nervously waiting for his master to say something.  
Grell did not know why she bothered, oh no wait, she did know why, still completetly rediculous but she understood.  
\- Brat, your friends are waiting for you, do you not want to see them?-  
-..- Finnian gave his master a very said pout, making the older reaper raise her hands to the air and sigh.  
\- Curse this child and his Orpheusian complex, Brat, you are still a kid, and..and-  
Finnian scooted a little closer, giving Grell a curious look.  
\- And what Master?-  
Grell could not believe this was actually happening, the faintest heat taking to her cheeks, the blonde little gardener making her flutter.  
placing a velvet glove against his head, keeping him at a gentle yet clear distance.

\- You don't want that,..you don't want -me- as your..as your-  
\- My first?-  
Grell grinned akwardly, her velvet hand ruffling his strawberry blonde mane.  
\- I am not looking for a teenage crush to hold hands with you know, -theoretically-  
-IF- we would, well you know, you would have to grow up pretty damm quickly-  
Finnians smile faltered slightly as he gained an introspective look, Grell feeling the initative falling back to her, where silently relieved.

It was shortlived however as Finnian's gaze soon returned its focus on the redheaded reaper, he smiled his innocent, warm smiles she remembered from before they knew each other.  
\- I belong to you Master Grell, you said so yourself-

Grell gritted her teeth wanting to say ''Yes, but that was before i actually developed actual feelings for you'' keeping it to herself, not wanting to hurt the boy nor string him along, ''Oh you do not want to hurt him? Lady Red you are going soft~'' she snapped at her innerself before the red reaper gave up, offering Finnian a predatorial grin.  
\- Listen here brat- Grell began ruffling his hair in the platonic way akin to an older sibling.  
\- As your -Master- i order you to spend time at the mansion, until you are feeling better, i figure your head must be a mess by now, you need time away from me, doing the things you like, just you know to get your bearings-

Finnian did not like where this was going but as he parted his lips to interrupt the gloved hand roughtly moved down over his face, not a smack but a rough statement.  
\- Don't interrupt brat,..seriously, as i was coming to, if you still feel like you do know, about me-  
-Us- Finnian blushingly interjected.

Grell grimaced, this kid..  
\- If you still feel like do know, i will seek you out, so -you- stay put,..and,..-  
-What happenes then?-  
The older reaper wanted to say '' I really don't know you stupid kid, stop asking so much'' again Grell decided against it.  
\- Then,..we will work with it..- She finally said in a defeated tone.

Finnian smiled carefully, yet his eyes betrayed his emotions, beaming like king sapphires in the sun.

Grell offered him a tiny albeit fond smile, leaning over his legs, the reaper opened up the carriage door for him.  
\- Now off with you, talk with the birds or just..you know rest a lot.-  
The older reaper not so gently shoved Finnian out of the carriage.

Finnian yelped as he tumbled backwards falling on behind unto the stone stairs.  
-M-master! i could have left it myself.- the boy pouted silently admitting that he never would have.

Grell smoothly slid out of the carriage moving over to the man holding the rains to resolve payment, leaving Finnian to look up at his home for the first in time in a long time.  
The carriage-driver nodded before he set off, to Finnians surprise Grell did not leave right away.  
As the carriage left Sebastian appeared from, well the mansion Finnian guessed although did not here him arrive, he never did, his dark eyes giving Finnian an intense look.  
\- Young Finnian,..Ms Suitcliff, is there a reason you are still here?-

Grell grinned widely, her hungry eyes descending upon Sebastian, in turn making Finnians stomach churn painfully.  
\- I am just seeing out indentured servant off~- Grell gave Sebastian the tiniest look off sincerity, betraying that it was something else she in fact wanted to talk about.

Sebastian smiled politely, his hands gently placed on Finnians shoulders.  
\- I have readied a bath for you in the servant quarters, please make use of it while its still warm.-

Finnian wanted to say goodbye to his master but a polite yet firm steering towards the door aswell as a very sharp look from Sebastian made him scuttle away through the entrance quickly.

Sebastian listened for Finnians footsteps disappearing up the stairs before he made a slight frown, his nostrils flaring.  
\- He smells.-

\- Apparantly the brat stumbled upon the 'suspect' while investigating one of the warehouses.-

-And why was he investigating warehouses?-

\- Because i told him too, whats with the hard stares, you know Will has him working under me-

Sebastian narrowed his eyes slightly.  
\- Care to tell me the details of his -work- for you? i can not think of anything a mortal child could benefit the dispatch-

Grells smile died down, retrieving a small letter from her coat.  
\- Its a full-report on the findings near the docks, suspects,..blood,..for tracing, all the boring non-fighty things.-

As Grell handed him the letter, the reaper turned to leave.  
\- One more thing Ms Suitcliff, the young master will not tolerate you or the dispatch to take his gardener again, if you do, our co-operation will cease.-

Grell grimaced slightly.  
\- I am leaving my report to Will, with my commentary i hope to have your gardener discharged, and he can go back to up-rooting your tacky garden~-

\- You almost sound sad Suitcliff.-

\- I am not Sebastian, as you yourself clearly stated, the dispatch has no need for children.-  
Grell left the premises with one huge leap, leaving the butler holding the letter.

Finnian had just turned a corner as a set of strong arms caught him, a gruff voice yelling out.  
\- Your back!-  
the strawberry blonde's eyes widened in panic taking hold of his assailer pushing him away with needless force sending the blonde man flying backwards.  
\- Oi! Finnian what are you on about!-

The boy blinked several times, his heart pounding like mad as he looked at a rather tussled Bardroy.  
\- ...- Finnian gasped running up to his friend to check on him.  
\- B-bart i am so sorry i did not mean!-  
Bardroy winced in pain, the ciggarette kept in his mouth having been bit in half, he coughed.  
\- Just me being stupid i guess,.. Don't stress it Finny, besides where the hell have you been off to?!-

Finnians worried eyes scanned over the older male, blining away unshed tears.  
\- I am so ..sorry,..i, i have not been myself lately, i..- Finnian swallowed akwardly.  
\- Sebastian ordered me to take a bath, i need to go now-

Bardroy spat out the half ciggarette giving Finnian a worried look.  
\- You just tell old bard men you want ok, i need to get started on todays dinner-

Finnian dried off the small tears gracing bard with a bright smile.  
\- Its really nice to see you again Bard- before ran off towards the bathroom.

The temprature of the water was just falling past, slightly to hot to hot but pleasant as Finnian sank down into the bathtub. It was with mixed emotions he was back in the mansion, while his master had told him that he would return for him it very much felt to Finnian as if he had been dumped off here.

Absent-mindedly the boy reached for the sponge starting to scrub his delicate physique only to find himself gasping painfully. Looking down the once-gardener where struck with an unpleasant sight, his sun-kissed skin bruised severly having turned to a shade of yellow, and each of his touches just added -too- much force.

For a scant moment Finnian considered yelling after Bard, having his non-empowered human hands help him with the scrubbing, the boy dismissed that idea almost immediately, a sick sensation in his stomach at the notion of having anyone touch him right now.  
Besides he'd never accept it.

Settling for the next best object he picked the rubber duck, gently bobbing in the water, giving it a remorseful look.  
\- Forgive me Mr Mallard- Finnian whispered before placing the bathroom toy between his lips, biting down hard on the ill-tasting rubber.  
The duck firmly in place he begun the painful scrubbing over his bruised body, his pained moans thankfully muffled during the whole procedure.

Climbing out of the bathtub a solid twenty minutes later Finnian found a set of new cloths laid out on the bathroom chair along with a towel, drying himself off he pulled on the fresh cloths.

Opting for a stroll in the wintery landscape of the mansions great outdoors, Finnian made his way through the entrance only to accidently walk into a tall lean figure.  
-Oof!-  
Sebastian gave the boy a neutral look with only the slightest hints of a scowl.  
\- Where do you think you are going?-  
The blonde smiled apologetically- Oh! Forgive me , i was just going to go outside, i need to see to the birds, if no one else have done so already of course-

\- Have you even taken the time to eat?-  
\- Well no but-  
\- I'll have a warm meal set for you,..you can eat in the kitchen-  
\- Thankes Mr Sebastian i will just see to-  
\- Now Finnian-  
Finnian winced at the stern voice, his shoulders slumping.  
\- Do you want me to follow you?- the boy inquired shyly.  
\- You have a great deal to tell me and the young master-  
Sebastian simply stated, making his way to the kitchen, roughtly pulling Finnian along like a bothersome child.

Sebastian had always been firm with the servants, but he had always given leeway for the small screw-ups every now and then, this time however he seemed to be out of that little drop of mercy, pulling out a chair in the dining hall and nearly forcing Finnian down into it.  
In front of the blonde boy a prepared meal stood, although no longer hot, Finnian felt a twinge of guilt worrying if they had been running late.

\- Finnian?- a serious-sounding child-voice spoke, Finnian's hand nearly jolted up with enough force fly off as he saw the earl sitting on the other end of the table, apparantly having already finished his meal he was drinking his tea in exquisite-looking porcelein.

-Young master..- the blonde stuttered out, it was something about the young earl who always managed to make Finnian forget himselves, forget how to talk properly, he became that shy and introverted child he had been when he was first brought to the mansion.

Ciel gestured towards Finnian's plate.  
\- Eat, you must be famished, not having been fed here for so long-

Finnian made a small whimpering sound, slowly taking hold of his spoon to fill it up with the soup.  
\- I,..i no i did not eat today, young master-  
He slowly began to eat, feeling the one-eyed stare bearing down on him.

Ciel had pushed the tea-cup to his side, holding his hands together while leaning his elbows on the oak-table.  
\- Do you remember when you first came here Finnian?-

The blonde looked up nodding in a confused, uncertain manner as he ate.  
\- You where very kind to me, despite not having to.-

\- That is right, despite not having to, i took you in, providing you with a job,..no not just a job, i gave you purpose, friends,..i gave you books so that you may read,..i even gave you your name Finnian.-

Finnian tried to muffle a gasp as he was assaulted with guilt, the hand holding the spoon shaking, as he looked at Ciel.  
\- I,..i ..that meant a lot to me,..that meant ALL young master-

Ciel never smiled, smirking at most, but not this time, he looked straight at Finnian, a samm brow raising.  
\- I don't think it does- his word tinted with venom.  
\- I think you do not appreciate this household, i do not think you respect it and i do not think you respect me-

Finnian's eyes went wide just as they begun to tear up, his lower lip trembling.  
\- Young master..i, its not true i-i respect you more then..then anyone!-

The young earl did not offer him one soft glance.  
\- I asked only of you to perform your duties, you have not infact you have been doing the opposite, running off with unsavory types, conflicting interests Finnian, do you understand? you give them the time of your day, not bothering to come home, to even attempt to fullfill your duties for me-

Finnians cried softly although it was steadily growing worse, attempting to mumble a choked sorry he was stopped by a raised hand from the boy.

\- That wont be necessary, really it would not mean anything to me, unfortunatelly Finnian, i cant trust you-

By now the strawberry blonde was crying his heart out feeling like the worst person in the world, the young master whom had given him so much no longer trusted him, why had he had to leave the mansion, why could he not just have been smart for once,..smart like Ciel, and stay where he belonged?

As Finnian cried he not notice Ciel leaving his place, silently heading up to stand just beside him. When the young earl spoke again his voice held much less venom.  
\- I can't trust you,..because you are nothing like the Finnian i know,..-my- Finnian loved the phantomhive mansion, he loved his friends and he would go to great lengths to see me safe and happy.-

Finnian crying became quieter, a muffled sob as his eyes turned to Ciel, feeling such shame having done this, especially now when the young master was so nice to him.

Ciel placed a soft hand on the boys leg, giving him a gentle look.  
\- You would not do this on your volition, would you Finnian? If you where forced to leave, forced to betray me?-

Finnian crying died down enough for him to turn to Ciel looking at him with his large tear swollen eyes.

\- Do you remember the time in the library, when i gave you a name Finnian? You are named after a mighty warrior from the Fenian cycle,..Finn MacCumhail.-

Finnian swallowed down the new tears, listening to the earl.

\- Do you know why i thought that name suited you Finnian? because, when Sebastian brought you to me, when i was told what you had done, what you had been through, i could not imagine anyone more brave, then a warrior of Mythos.-

-Y-young master i..- The blond could not believe he had ever been told something as nice, despite how horrible he had been.

\- Finnian, i need you to be brave like that again, i need you to tell me everything thas has transpired since your disappearance, i need to know what makes the bravest and most loyal...friend behave like this, if it comes to my attention exactly how you where forced away, then my trust in you will be restored, you would like that would you not Finnian?-

The once gardener tore his eyes away from Ciel, his chest was hurting really bad and he just wanted gone.  
\- Y-you would never b-believe, you would think me mad..a-and have me sent away-

The young earl gave him a long look.  
\- I have both heard and seen outlandish things before Finnian, you can trust me not to dismiss what you have to say, atleast not right away-

Finnian shook his head painfully.  
\- Master Grell,..a-and William,..a-and..Ronald,..they wanted me work for them-

Ciel's nodded so much he knew.  
\- I know all those names,..and their work is nothing for for just anyone,..i just want to know how you could have ended up on their interest-list.-

Finnian gave Ciel a surprised look, his lower-lip trembled.  
\- I,..i, i cant..i.-

Sebastian had stood motionless behind Finnians chair, now he leaned forward, making sure Finnian would see him.  
\- Tell us now Finnian,..it would be better if you just..comply- the demon butlers eyes flared up in a threatening vermillion.

Finnian turned to look at Sebastian and then he saw those eyes,..those horrible red eyes they where just like..

The boy felt drained of himself, as he grew cold seeing those eyes, remembering the fear, those terrible words,..the stronger body holding him down, before he knew what he was doing he had grabbed something, his fingers working on their own volition from his coat, something sharp stabbing it into Sebastian with a bone-crushing force!

Sebastian had certainly not prepared for this, the strength was one thing but what followed was an ungodly sharp-pain sending him back several meters, hunching over in a gasp of pain.  
Finnian threw himself out of the chair in such a terrible speed that he tackled the small earl making him drop on his behind.  
The once-gardener fled like a scared animal towards the servants quarters.

-Sebastian!- Ciel called out, getting back up on his feet to run to his butler.

The demon butler, blinked several times getting up on his feet, his hand kept where he had been stabbed, removing his hand he revealed a small nail-clipper in a gleaming metal, the two Earl and butler gave the object a long look.

\- Shall i retrieve him, bouchan?-

Ciel gave him an agitated frown. - No,..i have had quite my share of Finnian for today and i have more work to tend to,..i trust you got another way to make him talk?-

\- I have, although i will outsource this to another-

Ciel waved the subject.  
\- Its all well.. i suppose- The earl sighed.  
\- Did you have something for me?-

Sebastian quickly presented the letter he had recieved from Grell.  
\- This is the death-gods report on the murder-case-

-Good,..leave it here, i'll take a look at it-

Finnian had slammed the door behind him to the bedroom, having not really planned ahead any further. His mind was a mess of emotions, he had stabbed in front of Ciel, what had he been thinking! but those eyes..Sebastian had those ..the very same hungry..monster eyes as Lorris.  
The once-gardener turned, his eyes closed finding back the stressed tears as he slumped down against the door.

\- Finnian? what are you doing in my room? has something bad happened?-  
It was a gentle female voice, pulling Finnian back into the here and now, blushing like madly he kept his eyes closed.  
\- M-mey-rin! I! f-forgive me, i-i did not know this was your room, i-i am not looking!-

The phantomhive maid rolled her eyes at Finnian as she moved up to the door, sitting down next to him on bent knees.  
\- Its just a bit past dinner idiot, i am still fully dressed.-

Finnian slowly opened his eyes meeting Mey-rins red-hazel ones, he blinked away his unshed tears.  
\- Y-you are not wearing your glasses.-

Mey-rin gave him a small shrug.  
\- I do not usally wear them when i am alone, now what has happened Finny?- one of her fingers gently pressed against his swollen cheek, trailing the tear mark downwards.  
\- I see you have been crying,..a lot more then usual-

Finnian swallowed akwardly, looking away.  
\- I have done some really bad things, and i do not think the young master or Mr Sebastian will forgive me,..ever-

Mey-rin gave him a curious look, gently pulling in his arm, she guided Finnian to sit with her on her bed.  
\- Is it because of the time you where gone?-

Finnian ran one hand over his cheek akwardly, he had never once been in Mey-rins room, she had a small nightstand like him, on which the thick glasses rested, besides that her walls where nearly completely decorated with huge rifles, none of them with scopes.

Mey-rin seemed to notice his curious look, she smiled.  
\- Do you like my arsenal? quite impressive huh?-

\- Y-yea, you really,..got a huge amount of dangerous things here!-  
the boy laughed nervously.

The phantomhive maid gave him a sharp look.  
\- Still i do not suppose you came running into my room crying because you where dying to see my rifle collection?-

Finnian mustered a feeble smile, gosh he thought, he was so tired and sad,..and scared, and worried.  
\- It..has to do with me being gone so long, i do not know what to do Mey-rin, i have angered Mr Sebastian, he will murder me..a-and the young master will f-fire me, and i am seeing things,..scary things a-and-

Mey-rin gave the boy a comforting smile before raising from the bed only to turn the key in the door.  
\- See, now we wont be disturbed, Mr Sebastian wont come in, and i wont let the earl fire you, just,..tell me has been going on-

Somehow the gesture of locking the door did ease Finnians mind if only a little, Mey-rin was not going to throw him out.  
\- I,..you would not believe it, its so crazy you would think i am making up, and then you would have me thrown out-

Mey-rin smirked.  
\- You would not lie to me Finnian, just start at the beginning will you?-

Finnian blushed, laughing nervously once more- o-ok here it goes-

The clock sounded 1 past midngiht when Mey-rin opened her eyes, laying in her night under her warm cover, gently dislodging her arm from the sleeping blonde, she silently moved out of the bed, her mind was processing all that she had been told, and to be frank it was quite the tall tale, coming from someone other then Finnian she would never have believed it.

Unlocking her door, she gently opened it, the well-oiled hinges making sure to make the least sound possible as she left to walk the mansion.

Moving through the dark corridors she stopped at one of the doors, knocking once.

Sebastian opened the door giving her his dashing smile, holding the door open just so that she could get inside before closing it.

The weeks passed for Finnian as things where strangely returning to a semblance of normalcy. Sebastian had suprisingly forgiven hm for his sudden out-burst at the dinner hall, even going as far as to return his nail-clipper. He was once again spending much time with his two friends, especially during the winter where his main-occupation, gardening took a rest. His last mission for the dispatch where still haunting him leaving the boy with vivid nightmares, waking him self and which ever of his friends who had ''night-duty'' with his ceaseless sobs.

Finnian's guilty conscience makes sure to ever drive him on seeking to please both the young earl and the butler, despite doing his best to avoid the latter, winter-time having reduced work-time in his 'natural habitat' leaves him with much time either feeding his bird friends or doing some pretty horrific attempt at helping Mey-rin clean or Bardroy prepare food.

But for often then not, he finds himself alone with nothing especially exciting to do, and that is when his thoughts drift away, to a certain reaper. He should have heard from Grell by now, the older, always grinning male hade promised him as much, true it had been reluctant and he had not specified a specific time,..or given him any means to contact him.

One day, all the servants had been called to the dinner table. The young Earl announced that he and Sebastian would be out traveling for a whole month, apparantly the leads for some strange case about missing people taking them all over the country, and for the first time ever, the servants where ordered to remain at home keeping the place 'habitable'.

The carriage picking the two up arrived right after lunch, leaving Finnian breath a little easier, now without those red-eyes sharing his living space.  
\- So are you leaving soon?- a gentle voice appearing from nowhere asked.  
Finnian blinked and looking around, suddenly finding Mey-rin sitting behind him, her fingers absent-mindedly digging into his hair.  
-..w-what leaving? the servants where not suppose to you know that..- Finnian swallowed that women sure could move silently.  
\- Your supernatural boyfriend, of course, you know, the one you kept me up listening you going on about for hours on hours~-  
Finnian felt an indignant blush quickly spreading over his face, flailing his arms as he jumped up turning to look at Mey-rin.  
\- My superior! Mey! my master-  
The plum-redhead tilted her head giving Finnian a ''Oh really''- look.  
'' Well i think your 'master' just dumped you here, so if you would like to be a little disobedient garden-boy, i am just saying now would be the best time-  
Mey-rin got up smiled at the boy, but her smile quickly turned into a worried look.  
\- Although if i may, this Grell sounds like bad influence, and it does not sound like respects you in least,..just my two shillings.-  
With her piece said she left as soundlessly as she had arrived, leaving the young man to ponder what she had said.


End file.
